Found In The Darkness
by Melimea
Summary: Botan starts to think about her life, a demon boy finds a home, truths are told, relationships are troubled, Hiei finds a wish upon a star, Kuwabara finds his mind, and some find love. HieiBotan, YuskueKeiko, KuwabaraYukina, KuramaOC.
1. Chapter One

**:3**

**  
  
Ok this is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic so please be gentle with it. Disclaimer-I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...sadly. **

Summery: Botan starts to think about her life, or what it once was, and goes into depression and no one seems to notice, except one person. This is going to be a Hiei/Botan story.

Title: Found in the Darkness

Chapter one: Found Memories 

It was a dark night in the hills somewhere in Japan. There sat a blue haired girl who looked out into the sky. Her eyes seemed to shift from pink to purple every now and then. Her left hand rested on a long oar sitting on the ground next to her.

"Well Botan ol' girl, you need to get over it all." She told herself. She lifted her right hand up to her head and put it in it. "The past is the past, and I can't change what has happened." Botan let out a heavy sigh and stood. She looked down at the large city many miles away that looked pretty small from where she stood.

She sat on her oar and got comfortable. She needed to return to Keiko's soon so the girl didn't wake up and freak out like she did last time Botan went out on her own. Keiko had sent everyone out to find her thinking that a demon had been trying to kill her or something.

Botan sighed and kicked off of the ground and flew over the city. She looked down as she flew in and saw the few people that walked around below her. They didn't know how lucky they were. Still living and being able to do as they pleased. She felt a tear appear in her eye again and swiftly wiped it away. 'I have already gotten over this...why do I always cry?!' she thought as she cursed herself for the tears.

She looked up at the sky and stopped, floating in the air, and started moving up a bit. She felt the air get cold and the clouds thickened. She knew it would rain soon and she wanted to get wet. She loved rain, but never did show it. She looked at her hands as she balanced on the oar and smiled. Over the years the only good thing was she didn't age.

She touched her face and smiled. No wrinkles. And at her age. She never would tell anyone. Mostly because she had forgotten. Since she didn't look any older that seventeen, she didn't need to think of how old she was, and in the afterlife it didn't really matter. She felt a raindrop fall on her nose and she let out a giggle. 'Ah, even now I remember the first time I was rain, and got to play in it.'

**-Flash Back-**

_A small Botan sat on the porch of her mother's home. Her father was away again on a business trip in America and wasn't there, so she got to stay with her mother in Japan.. It was her tenth birthday and she couldn't wait. Her mothers stood next to her on the porch and smiled down at her and pat her on the head._

_"Botan dear, you should come in the clouds are gathering."_

"Why do they do that mommy?" the young Botan asked. The woman played with her blue hair and smiled at her daughter.

"Why Botan, when you were with your daddy in India didn't it rain?" She asked. "Yea, but daddy and nurse Nan never let me out."

"Well you will have to stay with your mother more than, shouldn't you." Botan nodded her head quickly making her mother laugh.

Her mother picked her up with a huff and carried her out under a small tree. She sat with her daughter in her lap and let her watch the rain. She small drops would occasionally come through the leaves and hit them on the heads. Little Botan laughed a lot as her and her mother sat and watched the small town get watered.

**-End Flashback-**

Botan felt her tears mix in with the rain now pouring down on her. The many people below where running around with papers and umbrellas. She sniffed and felt herself tip a bit. She quickly grabbed it and let out a sob. What would happen if she died again? She might be honored and come back a monkey or something.

Botan sniffed and started to fly downward at top speed. She didn't care much. She landed with a heavy thud in a large tree, her oar snapping and her body continuing to fall down. She landed in a puddle her body going numb. 'I don't care anymore. I don't want anymore memories, any more pain, no more anything!' she screamed in her mind. She felt the oar fall nearby and she looked at it through half closed lids. Her blue shirt that she wore had a rip on the side and down the middle. Her nails had chipped and her shoes and socks where either gone or halfway gone. She timidly reached out for her oar but her energy was gone. She used the last of her energy to do one of the few things people didn't know she could do. She closed her eyes and focused on the one place she wished to go.

She felt her body float through time and space and she felt the ground below her become harder and yet was muddy. She put her hand in the grass and smiled. Genkai's grave was the only place she felt at peace. She looked up at the large rock that Yusuke had out there long ago. Almost a year now since her death, since the dark tournament and all the trouble that they had gone through.

She reached out to it and felt a force touch her. She smiled softly and sat up with the help from the force. She looked at it and smiled. "Genkai, please help me. I am sick of this. When I was young I believed that once I died that would be it. But this," she said pointing her herself, "is not what I want. I want to be happy, to be at peace..." she felt tears come to her eyes again and she sniffed.

Botan felt pressure on her left shoulder and quickly looked over at it. Nothing was there but she knew that somehow Genkai was helping her. She smiled and rose up on wobbly legs. "I think that I need a vacation." She put a finger to her lips and smiled. "But shh, don't tell anyone!" she said with a small laugh and she started to move into the woods. She stopped dead when she realized she didn't know where she was going or what would be there. "Maybe I should go to..."she closed her eyes, she might have just enough energy to get there. She felt her body start to move but abruptly it stopped and she fell to the ground with a thud. She didn't have all the energy that she needed. She opened her right eye and looked around.

She sat about a foot from a tree near a large bush. She tried to pull herself up but didn't have the strength. "Come on Botan, you can do this." She told herself as she pushed herself up on wobbling arms. She crawled over to the tree and sat against it. She let out a long breath letting herself drift to sleep.

**-Some days later-**

Botan heard many voices around her. She couldn't open her eyes but she could listen to the voices.

"I know you could have found her sooner Hiei!" shouted someone. She had a feeling it was Kurama who sounded slightly stressed. She wondered why. "Look at her! What if we didn't find her!?"

'What are they talking about, am I that ugly or something?'

"Hn. I see that she is breathing and well. Now pick her up so we can leave." Hiei said.

She felt herself be lifted up but she didn't want to be, she tried to struggle but to no avail. She felt herself once again lose all her energy. She felt someone watching her but she didn't care. She wanted to sleep, and eat. It felt like an eternity since she last ate. She shifted with what little strength she had trying to get out of the persons arms.

"She reeks of demon." She heard Hiei say. 'I do?' she thought. She shifted again in Kurama's arms. 'Let me go!' she thought. She gave up as she felt them land on the ground, 'Kurama can fly?' she thought as she heard more voices around her.

"Oh thank God she is alright!" Keiko shouted. She heard more murmuring. "What happened to her?" Keiko asked. Botan felt like hitting them all.

'Why do they keep talking?' she decided to do something with the rest of her strength.

"Shut...up," she gasped. Everyone was quiet for a few moments then.

"Did she just talk!?" Keiko asked. Soon Yuskue joined in the yapping.

"Botan? You ok?" she felt like hitting them. 'Why won't they listen to me?'

"Did you all not just hear her?" Hiei asked with a smirk for some twisted reason.

"Yea." Yuskue said.

"Then shut up." He said. "I agree with her for once. Shut your trap." He said before disappearing.

"Shrimpy is a little strange today...no wait that was normal." Kuwabara said frowning at the spot he once stood. Botan was thankful that they listened to him. She wanted to sleep, forever.

"I'll put her in the spare bed upstairs." Kurama said. She felt him walking up stairs and sitting her on the spare bed. "Get better soon Botan, ok?" he whispered to her before leaving the room. Botan reached out for the sheets and grabbed them, but she didn't have the strength to move them to her. She felt her arm scream out in pain. 'I must have cut it when I fell.' She thought. Her mind drifted to what Hiei had said earlier;

"She reeks of demon." Did she? She sniffed the air and recalled. She did. Had they done something to her while she slept? She stiffened as she thought of what they could have done to her. She sighed and tried to open her eyes. She lifted her right one up half way and she looked at her arm. It was really scratched up and had dried blood on it.

'I need a bath.' She realized. She looked at the room and sighed. It was the room she was staying in earlier. She looked at the open window and frowned. 'I am to cold; I wish I could close that.' She thought as she stared at it. With a heavy sigh she sat her head back into the pillow and let her eyes and welcomed the darkness.

-

-

-  
  
Hiei sat on the tree branch outside of her window watching her as she slept. He scolded as he remembered how he got here. 'Damn my love for sweet snow!' he thought as he watched her. Kurama had bribed him to keep watch over her in return for some strawberry flavored sweet snow. He watched as she shifted onto her side and a stray hair fell over one of her eyes.

He jumped in the room and watched as she didn't move. 'That girl is going to get herself killed one day with how little she pays attention to her surroundings.' He scolded. He stood in the shadows and watched her. Her chest silently rose and fell as she slept apparently in a happy dream.

He frowned as she smiled. 'Damn her and all that happiness.' He thought as she let out a giggle. He sat down and crossed his arms over his chest and continued to watch. 'What is the point of watching her, nothing is going to happen.' He thought as she lifted a hand over her head and her smile turned to a frown.

"No..." she said in her sleep sounding like she was in pain. "Do-don't go!" she said grabbing at the air trying to pull something to her. Hiei watched her curiously as she started to cry. "I-I'm sorry!" she whimpered. "Come home daddy!" she yelled as she jumped up in bed and clutched herself, crying. Botan hugged herself and cried into her hands. "Come back..." she said as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and rubbed her sore legs. "Damn that fall." She said as she looked at her cut arms.

She sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes and shakily rose up on her feet. She sighed as the memories of her dream started to fade a bit. She tried to tell herself not to cry but she was failing. "Where is the damn bathroom?!" she hissed as she clinched her fist. Hiei watched amused as she cursed and cried. If he were to care he wouldn't seem too happy, but he didn't. He was just here to make sure she didn't hurt herself. He watched as she got up and scratched her arm near a scar.

He silently wondered how she got them but scolded at himself for caring in the first place. She got up and walked over to a door and looked at it. "Is this a bathroom?" she asked herself as she opened the door. "Nope just a closet..." she said as she bent down and picked something up. Hiei watched as she picked up some kind of magazine.

"OH GOD!" she said as she threw it down and slammed the door shut. "Keiko reads that!?" she thought as she scratched her neck. Hiei shifted as he once again smelled the stench of many demons on her. 'What could have happened to her?' he thought as she sighed. "Maybe it's over here." She said as she opened another door nearby. She opened the door and flicked on the light and looked at the tub. "Hope she doesn't mind." She said as she closed the door. Hiei sat in the shadows now alone in the room.

He watched the light under the door and saw her shadow move around. He heard the shower come on and he got up. He sat on her bed and looked at some of the blood stains from her arms and legs. "Why didn't the fools clean her up first?" He asked himself as he fingered the stains. He sighed and got up. He was bored. He sighed and went over to the window, opened it, and jumped out. She wasn't in any harm.

So he could leave and find something to do, like get some sweet snow or make sure the giant monkey didn't hit on his sister, who he had yet to tell that he was her brother. And with the last thought he left.

-

-

-

Botan let out a happy sigh as she sat in the filled tub. She looked at the water and felt tears come to her when she didn't see her reflection. She huffed and whipped them away.

"Why couldn't I have gone to Heaven?" she whispered. Then another voice told her other things. 'Then you wouldn't have met Yuskue and the others. And that is worth it all, yes?' it said. Botan sighed and rinsed herself off and got out of the tub and grabbed the towel and whipped the blood off of her arm. She needed to fix that later.

She got a clean towel and put the other one in a basket for dirty clothes. She wrapped the towel around her and walked into the other room.

She jumped when she saw the curtains flying around because of the wind. She walked over and changed into a loose pair of pajama bottoms and a loose shirt. She put the towel on her bed and went over to close the window. As she looked out she nearly screamed when she saw two bright purple eyes staring at her. She fell on the floor as the thing jumped on her.

The thing had long black hair tied in the back into a ponytail. He was a little taller them her and he had white wings on his back. "Hello again Botan." He purred as he held her hands in one of his above her head. Botan felt her blood go cold as he spoke to her. "Thought you could get away from me did you? Think again." He said as he put her over her shoulder.

"Nilo! Put me down you...you...Ah!" she yelled. "How did you find me?" she whispered before he covered her mouth.

"You should know me, my dear. I have my ways." Nilo smirked and hit her on the neck knocking her out. "And this time I plan on keeping you."

-

-

-  
  
**Things seem to be moving fast to me, so I think I will try to put in more detail and such.**

**  
  
Well this is my first attempt at a kind of story like this, and I must say it is very hard. Well I will update as soon as I think I have enough reviews. So Review, and please make them nice. I don't like getting flames. They are pointless and make me hate you, whoever you are. So, you were warned of my wrath!! Hahaha. **

Oh and the update is expected once I have the time to put up with all the correcting and such. Please honor me with your...um...idea's. Yea that's it. Chapter two is almost done so here is a sneak peak!

Chapter Two:

_Botan woke up in a dark room surrounded by small black clouds. Smelling the air could tell you that death was everywhere. She tried to get up only to find herself tied down with chains to the floor. She looked over at the window and prayed that she wasn't were she thought she was. _

_-_

_-_

_ "I will make sure that you are tortured so much that you will be begging for death."_

_-_

_-_

_"I TOLD YOU TO WATCH HER HIEI!" Someone yelled in the room that she had been in only hours ago. _

_-_

_-_

**And that is all you get. Hope you liked it and see you next time on... Found in the Dark!!!**

**  
  
Melimea **

:3 


	2. Chapter Two

**:3  
  
Here you all go! Chapter two. Hope you like it and thanks if you reviewed, or read it and are reading this chapter as well. I love to please the reviews. Truly!  
  
Give me some time and I will get good at this...writing thing. I promise.  
  
Summery: Botan starts to think about her life, or what it once was, and goes into depression and no one seems to notice, except one person. This is going to be a Hiei/Botan story.  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, never had, and never will.  
  
Title: Found in the Darkness  
  
Chapter two: The Rain  
**  
Botan woke up in a dark room surrounded by small black clouds. Smelling the air could tell you that death was everywhere. She tried to get up only to find herself tied down with chains to the floor. She looked over at the window and prayed that she wasn't were she thought she was. She looked out at the dark green clouds and she sighed.  
  
"Nilo's castle...again." She said.  
  
Nilo once was a good man. He was human and acted as a good person. Then he had dead and he met Botan. Instead of going to heaven, as intended, he was captured by a demon that turned him into one himself. He had blamed Botan for that and had wanted his revenge on her. He was one of the few that wished to die.  
  
Botan looked around once her eyes had adjusted to the darkness. She didn't like the dark, there was always something bad in it. For her at least. With a huff she tried to focus on a destination to escape, like she did last time.  
  
"Do you really believe that, that will work like it did last time?" Nilo said as he squatted next to her. "I am not as stupid as many demons you have met." He said cupping her chin and making her look at him. He inhaled the air around her and smirked. "You smell quiet good. To bad that smell will be gone soon." He said as he pulled out some kind of sword. The room grew brighter as the sword got bigger. Electricity flying around the room everywhere.  
  
"I will make sure that you are tortured so much that you will be begging for death." Botan let out a chuckle at the irony. She wished to die, but she felt a need to live for something. As a bolt of electricity stuck her she let out a loud and long scream.  
  
"That's what I want to hear." Nilo said as he did it again. And every time he did, she would scream louder.  
  
**-Hours later-  
**  
"I do believe that is enough for today. See you later." Nilo told her as he left the room through the shadows. Botan was bleeding all over and she could barely breathe. She felt her mind slowly drifting away to another place, which she soon joined.  
  
Little did she know that back at Keiko's the group was assembled.  
  
"I TOLD YOU TO WATCH HER HIEI!" Someone yelled in the room that she had been in.  
  
"Nothing was happening at the time Kurama! I didn't sense anything at the time so I assumed that she would be ok!" Hiei yelled back at him. With a huff they would hear more shouting.  
  
"Would you two SHUT UP!!" an angry Yuskue yelled. "We need to find out where she is!" He said. Kurama nodded and Hiei 'hn'ed. "Now, Hiei use your eye and see if you can find her. Me and the rest are going to look around the room for any clues." He said. Hiei nodded and jumped out the window and onto the roof. He pulled the cloth off of his head and looked out into the night, or early morning. He looked to the west and saw nothing. To the north he got the same. Once he got to the east he jumped down with a scowl on his face.  
  
Yuskue looked at him. "What?"  
  
"I know where she is..."  
  
"WHERE!" Yuskue shouted. Hiei narrowed his eyes at them. Looking at them all.  
  
"This is personal. I will bring her back later," he barked and he was gone.  
  
"Damn you Hiei!" Yuskue shouted into the room. "DAMN YOU!!!"  
  
**-  
  
-  
  
-  
**  
Botan felt a presence in the room and moaned. 'Please don't be Nilo,' her mind shouted.  
  
"I'm not that fool," she heard a deep voice say. Her eyes opened up wide as she looked at the fire demon at the window.  
  
"H-Hiei?" she whispered.  
  
"Hn," he said as he jumped down and looked at her chains. "Let me guess. Nilo?" he said.  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?" she asked hoarsely.  
  
"I have...dealt with him before," he said as he put the chains down. He walked over to the far wall and into the shadows.  
  
"You're not leaving me! Are you?" she asked feeling like she was going to cry again.  
  
"Not yet." Was all he said as he waited for Nilo to return.  
  
Not disappointed, moments later, Nilo walked in the door with his sword at hand. "Ah. Botan, you seem to cling to life quiet well," He said with a sneer. His head jumped up as he looked over at the fire demon in the corner. "Hiei!?" he snarled.  
  
"Nilo," He answered calmly. The room's temperature dropped a bit as he stared at Hiei. "I do believe you are trying to get yourself hurt, threatening people like this," He said gesturing at Botan. Nilo growled at the demon and spit at him.  
  
"Yea, I am," He said. "And it is both of your faults for that!" he said. Botan looked confused at the two but soon she let out a painful scream. She had tears running down her cheeks and her body was shaking all over. She looked up to see Nilo's sword at her throat. Her eyes got wide as she saw the room go deep yellow, almost gold. "And now I can at least get part on my revenge." He hissed as he pulled the sword back and brought it down.  
  
**-  
  
-  
  
-  
**  
Kurama jumped with a start as he looked to the East. Something was going on and he needed to go. "Yuskue, we should go and find them," He said.  
  
"I wish we could, but we don't know where to go. We can only hope and pray that they will be ok," He said. Kuwabara sat on the bad looking at the sheet with a look of concentration on his face.  
  
"Hey guys?"  
  
"Huh?" Yuskue replied.  
  
"What if they need our help? How could we help them?"  
  
"I don't know. We can only hope. Now get off the bed and go comfort the girls. I can still hear them crying downstairs," He said. Kuwabara nodded and exited the room, walking downstairs and to the girls who all sat at the table.  
  
Keiko looked up at him with red puffy eyes and her hands gripping the table tightly. "Any news?" she asked in her soft voice. He nodded and sat with them at the table next to her.  
  
"And there is nothing we can do! I hate feeling helpless!" he yelled.  
  
"Now you know how we felt when you guys always went out to fight." She said as she let a new batch of tears fall. Kuwabara frowned and looked at the tabled top. "Do any of you want something to drink? I'll get it," No one said anything and she sighed getting up and going to the kitchen.  
  
She poured herself a cup of tea and let the smell and flavor help her feel better. She sniffed and walked back into the other room and sat back down.  
  
"How are the boys doing?" she asked.  
  
Back upstairs Yuskue and Kurama were cleaning up the room a bit, trying to distract themselves from the problem. Yuskue sighed as he pulled away the bloody sheets and put them in the basket by the door. "Why didn't we patch her up before we brought her back?" he asked Kurama.  
  
"I didn't think it would matter. She usually healed in her sleep if she got hurt." He said as he fixed a broken lamp by the window. "My question is why we didn't sense when he was here. What if we contacted Koenma?" He said.  
  
"I don't know, but his spirit energy was well hidden from us. What do you think he wants with Botan, and how Hiei knew him? And do you think that Koenma could help us in any way?" he asked.  
  
"I guess we can ask when they return. And contacting him would be pointless," Kurama said trying to sound sure of himself but not really sounding it.  
  
**-  
  
-  
  
-  
**  
Botan waited for the blow to hit her but all she felt was wind and a huge pain in her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see the sword on the ground and the end had hit her in the shoulder with enough force to leave a mark. She looked up and saw Hiei and Nilo fighting in the background. She tried to reach for the sword to cut away the chains. As she got the sword a sharp pain shot through her body. She dropped it and looked at her now scorched hand. She looked back up at the two fighting and shut her eyes. They were moving at such a fast speed that it hurt her eyes to watch.  
  
She once again grabbed it and cut the chain at her foot. She dropped it and let her legs stretch with the cuffs of the chain still on her feet, under her now torn pajama bottoms. She grabbed the sword one last time and tried to get the top chains. She got the chain, but also got some of her hand. She dropped the sword and grabbed her now bleeding hand and put it in her mouth sucking on the blood and swallowing.  
  
She looked up to see Hiei standing over Nilo with his hand gripping his neck. She tried to stand only to fall back down. She winced as she heard the breaking of bones at his neck. "Rest in peace," Hiei said sarcastically as he slashed him in half with his sword.  
  
Unexpectedly Nilo got up and his body reattached. "You will pay for this!" he hissed before he disappeared into the shadows.  
  
Hiei turned to find Botan at the wall, her eyes barely open and slowly loosing consciousness. He walked over to the sword and grabbed it before throwing it out the window and into the storm that was outside. The rain fell heavily and lightning was flashing all over. He leaned down and looked at Botan before he sighed and hoisted her up and into his arms bridal style.  
  
"Thanks," She said. He simply hned in reply and went over to the window. Looking outside they saw giant winged birds at the top of the castle. He sighed and jumped out into the storm. He landed on the large tree near the castle and looked around his eye closed up in the rain and he winced as he realized he couldn't find his way back at the moment. He looked down at Botan, who was currently not with them and sleeping.  
  
With a sigh he jumped from tree to tree, frustrated that he had to help her. He jumped until he came upon a large cave filled with bats. He sat her down and jumped up scaring the bats and making them all panic, thus flying around aimlessly. With a smirk he sat down on a rock near the entrance so he could watch the rain and know if she woke. He stared at her out in the darkness and he huffed.  
  
Nilo, had always caused him problems. He was a filthy human who got in his way once. He was there when he was turned into a demon and he had always blamed him for that, because he didn't help him. He was a soul longing to escape the life of a demon. He guessed Botan had escorted him to heaven, before he was captured. The life of a demon wasn't always good. There were...problems.  
  
Botan stirred in her sleep a bit and turned onto her side, facing the place where Hiei sat. She opened her eyes slightly and groaned as the world around her spun around. Her fist grabbed a nearby rock and it broke at the force she had. She tried to push herself off the ground but she fell back down after a while.  
  
"I wouldn't get up just yet if I were you. Your blood loss is going to affect you soon," Hiei said as he stared over at her. Botan felt the urge to hit him, but didn't have the strength to lift a finger.  
  
"How long...are we going to be here?" she said after catching her breath.  
  
"When the rain stops," he told her. Botan sighed and tried to get some rest. The ground wasn't much better than the ground at Nilo's castle, but it was better. She opened her eyes back up when she heard a bird singing. She looked over at the cave entrance and saw a blue bird with yellow wings singing on the small tree by the cave. Looking to the left she saw Hiei listening as well.  
  
The birds small chest expanded at every note that flew through the air, making the world seem to soften for a moment. And just as soon as it started it ended. The bird flew away off into the rainy weather, to some other place. Botan smiled and curled up in a ball slowly gathering some warmth from her body. She blew out a breath and held her stomach once she heard it growl. Hiei looked over at her, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Sorry," she muttered. She put her head to her knees and sighed. She was hungry, hurt, bleeding in some places, shocked, and she wanted to go home. 'Where every that may be,' she thought. Hiei grunted as he heard her thoughts and her emotions.  
  
'She thinks too much,' he thought annoyed. He tied the bandana back around his head to stop his eye from looking around. He leaned against the wall and watched as the rain continued to fall. He heard her mumble something in her sleep, but he ignored it.  
  
Somehow over the years, he had become somewhat, her keeper. He knew everywhere she was, saved her all the time, watched to make sure she didn't get hurt. He looked over at her and saw her blue hair sprawled around her head. He wondered if that really was her real hair color. He looked over her shoulder and into the shadows. He knew that Nilo was out and about somewhere, once again plotting his revenge.  
  
Nilo had been on his way to heaven when they met. He was a promising person, or so his sensei told him. So, they kidnapped him from the girl who escorted him and...wait! The girl! He looked over at Botan. 'She was the girl escorting him to Heaven! So that is why he hates her.' He realized. Now he knew why he hated her. She could have stopped them, but gotten herself killed.  
  
Botan wasn't sleeping, but she felt better with her eyes closed. Sometimes it is better to not know what is going on around you. She knew Hiei was watching her; she could fell his eyes on her. She open one eye and looked back at him. He didn't flinch or look away. He seemed to be thinking about something. She used her energy to push herself up on her elbows. "Hiei," she said.  
  
He blinked and looked at her not saying anything, but letting her know he was listening.  
  
"It has stopped raining," she told him looking out into the woods. He looked out and got up walking over to her, still not saying anything.  
  
'Once again I am going to have to constantly watch her, now that I know she is connected to Nilo,' he thought as he picked her up and settled her on his back, (Think Inuyasha) and started to run off in the direction of Keiko's. Botan pushed his hair aside from her face, so she could see ahead of them. All she could see was blurs as he ran. She put her head on his back and sighed. Abruptly they stopped and she started flying forward, only to be caught by his arm hold onto her shoulder. "Hey!" she yelped as she fell onto the ground by his feet. She rubbed her now sore arm from where he had caught her and she looked up at him. "Thanks," she said sarcastically.  
  
She looked at the house and recognized it as Keiko's home. She got to her feet and stood on them as they shook. She was still weak and needed to heal. Her spirit energy was low and she didn't have the energy to do it herself. She clung to Hiei's shoulder as he walked by. He sighed and lifted her up in his arms bridal style and carried her into the house.  
  
When they entered Keiko jumped up and rushed to Botan. Yukina joined her next and they both started to fuss over her. Botan blushed at all the attention and smiled as Yukina started to thank Hiei for helping. She started to wonder if he had told her that he was the brother she was looking for. She felt Hiei put her down and she clung to the closest thing to her, who happened to be Kuwabara. He smiled down at her, and in his loud voice he greeted her. "Hi Botan. Are you ok now?" he asked as he lifted her up into his arms. She smiled and nodded as Yuskue and Kurama came down the stairs.  
  
"What happened?" Yuskue asked as Kurama and Yukina started to tend to her wombs. Botan didn't say anything so Hiei spoke for her.  
  
"If you wish to know, then you will wait until she tells you," he said. "And I don't want to tell you," he finished. Botan felt a sting as Yukina healed her arms. She closed her eyes and looked at the ground.  
  
"Koenma told us to report back to him as soon as we got Botan back and safe." Kurama said as he took her from Kuwabara and in his arms. Botan started to feel like a sack of potatoes as she was passed around. She sighed when she once again ended up in Hiei's arms.  
  
"Are you all done passing me around like some potatoes?" she asked annoyed. Keiko smiled and nodded, soon everyone else did. "So, lets go see Koenma, eh?" she said.  
  
And soon after they all left in the direction of the spirit world. Keiko and Yukina staying behind.  
  
**-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Well, did you like it? I hope so. Please review, they encourage me to update and write sooner. I would like to thank the few of you who have reviewed this story, it was nice. And no flames too. You all rock! Well, I would like some ideas, and if you know about the show a lot, please tell me about all the demons, spirit energy stuff, and ect. I would really appreciate it. Thanks.  
  
Next time:  
  
**_Botan and the rest are sent on another mission.  
  
Nilo is up to something and this time he is stronger.  
  
Hiei is starting to think about telling Yukina that he is her brother.  
  
And Monks?!  
  
_**Well review please. Thanks.  
  
Melimea  
  
:3 **


	3. Chapter Three

**Thank you all kindly for the reviews.**

**Summery: Botan starts to think about her life, or what it once was, and goes into depression and no one seems to notice, except one person. This is going to be a Hiei/Botan story.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, never had, and never will.**

**Title: Found in the Darkness**

**Chapter three: The monastery case**

Botan and the others all stood in Koenma's office. The little toddler sat behind a large stack of papers.

"Well, it's good to see you safe Botan," he said in his small squeaky voice.

"Thank you Koenma sir," she said as she sat in a chair near the door next to Kurama.

He nodded at her and turned to the others. "Well we have a new problem," he started.

"When do we not?" Yuskue groaned. Koenma shot him a glare before continuing.

"A demon has escaped and is somewhere near the monastery in France. He is in a human form, which we don't have much information on. He is a lightning demon, and he had very blond hair. That is all the information I can give you. He has a very important item which we must get back at once!" he said.

"Must be his dad's, Yuskue whispered to Kuwabara. He snickered and looked at the toddler. "So, when do we go?"

"As soon as possible, Koenma said. Botan sighed and looked at him.

"Do I have to go?" she asked prying for him to say no.

"Yes."

'Darn it!' she thought.

Soon after the group left with Botan once again on Hiei's back. "Ok," Kurama started, "we will split up once we get to France. We will need some of us to go in under cover and the others will be waiting and watching making sure we aren't discovered and if a scene is made." Kurama said. The others all nodded. "Now the question is who is going in." He looked around at them.

"Let Yuskue and I go." Botan said as she stood up on the road they all stood on, and off of Hiei's back.

"Are you sure you're up to this Botan?" Yuskue asked. Botan nodded and walked over to them.

"Than I guess we need to find some robes, eh?" Yuskue said.

"Ok than. I, Hiei, and Kuwabara will be at the roof of the building, if no monks are there. If so, just know we will be nearby." Kurama said. Botan and Yuskue nodded and turned to the giant monastery surrounded by large gates.

"So, how do you think we can get in here?" he asked her as he looked at the locked gates. "I would feel bad about breaking into a holy place." He said sheepishly. Botan smiled and nodded.

"I think I know a way in. See over there." She said pointing at a big truck. Yuskue nodded. "I think that truck is filled with food that goes to the kitchen. We can sneak in that way." She said.

"I am not going to get in one of those boxes!" Yuskue exclaimed. Botan smiled again.

"No, silly!" she said playfully. "We are going to carry them in. You just have to knock out the men delivering the food, steal their clothes and change into them. Than we can sneak in., Yuskue sighed.

"Either way, I feel bad about this. Oh well, He said as he rushed off to the nearest man who was about to come out. He hit him in the head, lightly, and he fell.

"Hey-" the other man started but soon joined his friend on the floor. Yuskue sighed and pulled off their clothes and threw one set of clothing at Botan.

"Quick, before they wake up," he said. Botan nodded and quickly got in one of the suits.

"A bit lose," she commented.

"A bit tight for me," Yuskue said. "Ok, let's take the crates of fruit over there." He said pointing at the big crates. Botan nodded and pulled the hat on her head, covering up her hair. Yuskue did the same and lifted the crate up with ease. Botan wasn't as lucky. "Lift with the knees," Yuskue said as he watched her. Botan eventually got it up and followed him slowly to the door. A man in a dark robe came up.

"My God bless you for all you do," he said as he opened the door. Once he shut the door Yuskue groaned.

"Now I feel bad," he said as he put the crate down and took the other one from Botan. He walked over into the kitchen and looked around. "Ok, it's clear," he said. Botan fallowed him as he opened the door for her and followed her. "Hmm, the food smells good. It must almost be dinner," he said as he looked at the bread in the oven. Botan nodded and looked out into the hall.

She gestured for him to follow her into the hall and to the shadows. "We need to find some robes," she murmured. Yuskue nodded in agreement and looked around.

"I am _not _about to knock out a monk!" he hissed as one passed, not noticing them.

"You won't have too." She said as she opened a closet. "Looks like they keep extras." She said.

They both quickly got out of the uniforms and into one of the robes. Botan pulled out a rosary from the pocket and looked at it. "Beautiful." She said. Yuskue pulled on her arm.

"We need to find this guy soon. This thing itches." He said scratching his chest. Botan stuck the rosary back into the pocket of the robe. They walked out and into the hall nodding at a passing monk. Botan looked at the stained glass windows and she smiled. Something about this place was soothing. "In the courtyard they would hear monks chanting. They walked by and Botan pulled the hood down farther to cover her face. Soon they would be eating and if she recalled demons didn't need to eat.

"Hello brothers. Care to walk with me to the dinning room?" a man said as he stopped them.

"Um, sure." Yuskue said.

"I need to see the lavatory first," Botan said in a masculine voice. The man nodded. "I am new here, please point me to the lavatory." She said.

The man pointed at the wooden door and turned to Yuskue and started to walk with him to the dinning room. Botan rushed in that direction, to give the impression that she needed to go. On her way she passed a tall man with his hood down. Instead of a shaved head it had blond hair on it. He grabbed her upper arm and pulled her into the bathroom. He locked the door and pulled her hood down. His deep blue eyes seemed to look into her soul.

"You are not a monk or human! What do you want?!" he hissed close to her face. Botan shuttered but prayed to God that Kurama, Hiei, or Kuwabara where near. "Tell me." His voice said softer, almost pleading. He was acting strange for an escaped, evil demon.

"I," she had to think of something, than it hit her. "Am here to help you," she finished.

"How, how do you know that I need help?" he said as his grip loosened. Botan celebrated in her head at the brilliant idea.

"Everyone needs help when they escape. And I plan on helping them," she lied. "You just tell me how you want help," she said as he let her go and she fell to the ground.

"I-I want to be free from my curse," he said. Botan sighed. Now days the demons where cursed and wanted to die or something other.

"What is your curse," she asked.

"At night, I go insane. I lock myself in my room and the monks think I am talking with God or something like that," he told her.

"What is that?" she asked pointing to something attached to his rosary. He pulled it out. It was a small ball with a button on the side. He pushed the button and put it on the floor, walked over and stood next to her. The ball opened up and out popped a large map.

"This is how I find my way around," he said as he pointed at a small blue dot. "That is me." Botan nodded. She walked over to the ball and closed it up.

"Let us go and eat, eh?" she said as she pulled the hood over her head. He nodded and did the same.

"Somehow, I feel as if I can trust you," he told her as they walked side, by side. Botan felt bad about what they were about to do to him. Maybe she could help him. The two walked into the hall and found Yuskue with his hood down and his head shaved. Botan blushed. She grabbed the demon's hand and pulled him with her over to him.

"What happened to you?" she whispered as they sat down next to Yuskue.

"They shaved my hair off," he said with tears in his eyes. Botan gave him a sympathetic look. "Don't pull your hood down," he told her. His eyes trailed over to the man by her. Botan fallowed his gaze and whispered to him.

"That is the demon," she said before turning to him. "You never did tell me your name," she said in a masculine voice. She could almost feel his smirk on her as he realized that was a fake voice.

"Tyne," he told her as he put a spoonful of soup in his mouth.

"Well, just to warn you, don't pull your hood down or they will do that to you," she said pointing at Yuskue. He nodded and looked at the front. He quickly put the spoon down as the head monk came into the room. His hood was down and he had piercing purple eyes. For some reason he reminded her of Nilo.

"Well brothers, let us thank God for this wonderful meal," he said as they all put their heads down and prayed. They heard 'amen' come from the front and looked up. "I would like to welcome our new brother, Yuskue." He said looking down the rows to him. Many other heads followed, some covered and some not. They could hear many murmured welcomes from the monks before they started to eat.

Botan looked down into her soup and watched as the strangely colored liquid swished around. She could feel someone's eyes on her and she quickly looked up and looked around. Everyone was eating and chatting with someone nearby. She looked at the ceiling and smiled at the many angels that were panted on it, looking down at them.

"They put them up there about a week ago." Tyne said from next to her. She nodded at him and looked back at the food.

"How is it that you can eat this?" she asked him.

Tyne let out a chuckle, "you get used to it as the days go on."

Botan wondered what happened to the other food that they brought in but ignored it and stuffed a spoonful of the stuff in her mouth. She put her spoon down and decided to look around at everyone. Yuskue was doing the same. "The food is gross." He told her as they looked at the head monk. "I don't like that guy." He said.

"Just because he cut off your hair doe-"

"No not that," he said. Botan nodded in understanding. Something about him bothered her as well, but she couldn't place it.

"Yea, same here, he reminds me of someone I don't like." She told him. Yuskue smiled slightly.

"When can we sneak out and get some food from the kitchen, what about all that bread we saw cooking?" he said, his stomach giving a little growl in celebration of the idea. Botan covered her mouth so she wouldn't laugh so loud. Once again she felt eyes on her and she felt a shiver go down her spine.

"Do you feel like someone is watching us?" she asked.

"Yea, but I assumed that, that was Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei." He said. Botan thought about it, but decided that, that was it. Tyne put his empty plate down. She turned to him.

"I thought demons didn't eat." She whispered. He gave her another smirk.

"Got to keep up this human image." He said. Botan blushed slightly. "We can leave as soon as the head monk leaves, it is an honor thing." He told her as he looked up at the purple eyed man who was still eating. "He takes his time." He told her. She nodded and looked back at her food. Well she was hungry and this was food so, she ate some. It had a sickening taste to it.

"What is in this?" she asked Tyne.

"I think it has raw cow meat in it that has been soaked in water and then they added flavoring into it," he said. Botan pushed her bowl away and stuck out her tongue.

"Gross."

"Agreed." Yuskue and Tyne said together.

"Hey. I haven't met you yet. Who are you?" Yuskue asked.

"Names, Tyne," he told him.

"Mine is-"

"Yuskue. Yea the head monk introduced you a while ago." He said. Botan's head shot up as they saw the head monk raise and leave, soon after many other men did. "They are going to the yard to pray." Tyne told them as he also rose. "But you can do as you wish at the moment." And he also left.

Yuskue and Botan where now alone. "So who do you think the demon is?" he asked.

"I already know. How could you not tell! Tyne." She told him. Yuskue looked confused.

"How can you tell?" he asked.

"We met before in the bathroom or more like he discovered me," she said sheepishly. Yuskue gave her a long stare.

"He didn't hurt you right?" he asked.

"My upper arms hurt a bit from his grip but other than that, I am fine."

"Why did he let you go?"

"I promised to help with his problem."

Yuskue's eyes widened. "What kind of problem?!"

"He goes insane at night. We could have Koenma help him or something."

"He escaped! He stole that, that, that thing! And you act as if he is in the clear." He hissed quietly.

"He isn't. He still is going back! But we are going to help him!" she hissed back. Yuskue let out a huff and sat deeper into his wooden chair.

"I wonder where the others are." He said.

"Don't get off topic!"

"No really, I haven't seen them. Let's go to the roof and see if we can find them." He said getting up and dragging her with him. Botan glared at the back of his head as he pulled her up the stairs that led to the roof. The two walked out onto it and looked around. The area was dark and there were few lights out there.

"Hello?" Yuskue asked gripping Botan's hand and making sure she was behind him.

"Yuskue?" Kuwabara asked as he came out of his hiding place.

"No you idiot I am your nose!" Yuskue said sarcastically. Kurama and Hiei came out next and stood in the light.

"What did you find out?" Kurama asked.

"Yea, Botan had a run in with the guy earlier. His name is Tyne and he is with the other monks in the yard praying at the moment." Yuskue said. The others looked at her and she looked down as if she were in trouble.

"You smell of two different demons. Who is the other?" Hiei asked. Botan and Yuskue looked confused. Hiei looked around and frowned. "Nilo," he said. Botan pailed slightly.

"Bu-but shouldn't he be somewhere far away, plotting or something!?" she exclaimed.

"It seems he already did." He said as he once again disappeared into the shadows.

"Who's Nilo?" Kuwabara asked.

"We need a plan." Yuskue started.

"Who is Nilo?" Kuwabara asked again.

"Yes, we need to get him alone." Kurama said.

"Who. Is. Nilo?" Kuwabara asked again.

"How about before nightfall, when he can think strait?"

"Hello!? Who is Nilo?!" Kuwabara said again.

"Ok. In about five minutes I bet they will finish praying." Yuskue said.

"Hello!!!"

"Ok. See you in the kitchen then." And the two walked back down the stairs.

"Hello?" Kuwabara asked weakly.

"Come on Kuwabara." Botan said dragging him behind her.

"Who is Nilo," he asked her.

"I'll tell you later. For now you need to stay with the others." She said pushing him in the direction that Kurama and Yuskue went. "Now where is Hiei?" she said aloud as she looked around for him.

He jumped down from the top of the roof on the other wall and walked over to her. "Nilo is here." He told her.

"I guessed. He is disguised as the head monk." She told him.

"What is he planning?"

"Revenge," she told him.

"I could have told you that. But how?"

"I don't know. I plan on staying as far away from him as possible."

"That won't keep you safe."

"But it is better than waiting for him to come for me."

"True." He said as he looked at her. As the years had gone on he had grown slightly each year a bit so that now he was as tall as her and Yuskue. He nodded his head. "What are you going to do while they do the work?"

"Pray for their safety and hope Nilo doesn't find me, even thought he knows I am here." She told him. She yelped when he griped her shouldered.

"He _knows_ you are here?!" he hissed.

"Y-Yes." She said wincing. Hiei's eyes narrowed and he dragged her along with him as he pulled her with him down the stairs and into the empty hall. In the back ground you could hear praying, they past a statue of Christ looking down on them. Botan felt fear creep up her spine again. "H-Hiei?" she said trying to make him stop.

"What?!" He snapped. She pointed a shaky finger at the figure standing next to the statue.

"So, Hiei, Botan." He said. Nilo stepped out of the shadows. His head had been shaved but his eyes were purpler than before. Botan jumped behind Hiei in fear as he took a step closer. "I seem to run into you all the time. Now," he started as he came closer to them. "Where were we?" he said as he snatched Botan from behind Hiei and to his side. Botan let out a small cry as he gripped her upper arm tightly, the same place that Tyne did. "I knew you would come here when I heard Tyne escaped. I made a small deal with him and if I got you here than he could go free." He said.

"Let her go!" Hiei hissed as he pulled out his Katana (Is that it?). Nilo simply smirked and hosted Botan up on her shoulder. Botan closed her eyes and tried to focus on a place away from here, but Nilo stopped that.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Botan, unless you want to be killed." Botan didn't know what he was talking about, but didn't want to find out. Instead she left her eyes closed and tried to think of a way to get away.

"What are you planning?" Hiei asked. Nilo simply smirked and pointed to the sky.

"We, are going to fly." He said as he sprinted off and into the yard, filled with monks. Many of them looked on with horror as he jumped into the air and flew off. Hiei ran in and saw Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yuskue standing next to a blond man.

"He has Botan!" he yelled as he ran to them.

"Where are they going?!" Kurama asked.

"I don't know."

"How do you not know? We have to help her, what do we do?" Yuskue asked them starting to panic.

Hiei looked at Kurama and ran off. Kurama soon took to the sky looking around for any trace for the two. Yuskue and Kuwabara stood in the yard holding onto Tyne. "Well dude. Looks like you got lucky." Yuskue said as he left him with Kuwabara.

-

-

-

**To Be continued**

**Oh, I am so mean to leave it there. Hehe. Please review if you wish. The next chapter will be up soon so be patient and it will come out soon. **

**Next time:**

_**Botan starts to understand some things, about her past present and future.**_

**_Yuskue and Keiko have a discussion about his life..._**

**Review please. I want at least ten reviews before I post chapter four. Be happy now!!**

**Melimea**

**:3**


	4. Chapter Four

**:3**

**Thank you for all the nice little reviews! They feed my hungry muse!**

**Summery: Botan starts to think about her life, or what it once was, and goes into depression and no one seems to notice, except one person. This is going to be a Hiei/Botan story.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, never had, and never will –Goes into the corner and cries-**

**Title: Found in the Darkness**

**Chapter Four: Lost in the Clouds**

****

-

-

-

Botan felt helpless as she hung over Nilo's shoulder. She knew that she would only get more hurt if she struggled but she didn't want to go through torched again. Nilo was flying again in the direction of his castle. 'He doesn't really think that Hiei doesn't know where that is, does he?' she thought.

"Well, Botan, it seems that they are following us once again." He said. Botan lifted her head and saw Kurama not too far behind them. Botan felt some peace come over her at the fact that she might be saved. "To bad he won't be able to save you." He said. "None of them will."

Botan once again felt dread overcome her. He did have that kind of power. He could out run Hiei and outsmart Kurama. Why was he so set on getting his revenge? She couldn't have saved him from those demons, unless she wanted to die, while she was already dead. Was that possible? And why was he so set on hurting Hiei also? What did he do? Unless, he was somehow related into how Nilo became a demon. Could he have been?

She yelled as he suddenly dived in the direction of the ground. As he got closer she felt his grip on her weaken until he dropped her and pulled up. She screamed as she fell to the ground. She shut her eyes and cried as she believed this to be her last moments alive, or dead?

As she thought this was the end she fell into a pair of hands. She opened her eyes and found herself looking in the red eyes of the fire demon, Hiei. She felt a rush as he started to run after Nilo again. "What is he planning." He commanded from her, rather than asked. Botan paled a bit at the tone of voice he was using.

"I-I don't know."

"**What do you mean you don't know?!" **He shouted at her.

"I-I don't." she said weakly. He growled a bit before he dumped her on the floor and ran after Nilo. Kurama appeared behind her.

"What happened?" he asked her.

Botan got up from the ground and rubbed her bruised arms. "I...He...Um...I don't know?" she said confused. What was Hiei planning? And why hadn't Nilo held on to her? Did he think that they wouldn't catch her? This was all getting to confusing to her. "I think Hiei is going after him." She said as she started to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Kurama called after her. Botan just kept walking. She was confused, hurt, and wanted to be alone. So she closed her eyes and was gone, leaving a very confused Kurama behind.

-

-

-

Botan opened her eyes and smiled. She was at her old home. The one from when she was alive. A small old fashion Japanese town. The homes weren't very fancy as many others were but the village was undisturbed. The homes were run down with birds resting on many of them. She looked till she saw the one by a shrine with a big apple blossom tree in the front yard. She walked over to her old home that she stared in with her mother.

The paper doors were torn in many placed and some had been torn off and thrown on the floor. She looked at feathers and scratch marks on the floor. She felt herself cry as she remembered her last day as a human, with a family.

-**Flashback-**

_It was in the spring that she went to visit her mother while her father and nurse went to Sweden for business. Her smaller step brother came along with her to visit her mom. He was about one year and had dark black hair, and bright blue eyes. _

_Botan had recently discovered that her hair was blue naturally and every time she bathed the nurse put coloring in her shampoo. She liked having blue hair, but the other children would constantly mock her for it. So she would turn it blond when she could. _

_Now her hair was in a ponytail and the blue streaks where showing. Her mother stood on her porch in her yellow kimono. _

"_Welcome Botan. How are you and your brother?" she asked as they walked into the home. _

_Botan put down her brother and smiled up at her mother. "Hello mother. Kinto is doing well. He really does look like the nurse though." She told her as she hugged her mother. Even after the divorce her mother wouldn't remarry. She said that her father still held her love and she didn't wish to love another. _

_Kinto got up and ran over to the small table with food on it. "Guess he is hungry than eh?" he mother said as she walked over and started to show him how chop sticks worked. _

"_I want to go see Mr. and Mrs. Milzakei mom. Be back in a few minutes." She said. _

"_Ok, dear. Be careful." She said. Botan rolled her eyes, wondering what she should be careful of. _

"_Sure mom." She said as she left the house. She walked out and across the dirt road to see an elderly woman on a chair looking at her grandchildren playing in the yard. "Hello Mrs. Milzakei." Botan said with a small bow. The woman smiled at her. _

"_It is good to see you in good health Botan." She said as she called for her husband inside the home. _

"_Hello Botan dear." He said with a bow, followed by one of her own. "It is wonderful to see you here again. We missed you." _

"_And I missed you. I hope you are all in good health?" she asked. _

"_Yes. The gods seem to look on us with grace. No one in my family had lived over seventy-five years. And yet here I am, Seventy-nine." The woman said smiling. Botan smiled back and looked out into the yard. _

_She was now nineteen and much more mature than she once was. She had greater respect for those around her. _

"_How is Tokmy?" she asked as the small boy ran past with his sister in his wake. _

"_He and Nilky are well. I wish they didn't have as much energy though." The elderly man said. Botan smiled. _

"_Well, I must leave and help my mother with dinner. Have a good day." She said with a smile and a bow. She walked over to the other side of the road and waved at the boy named Yamki over at the other home. When she was little and grew up with her mother and father they lived her. She and Yamki would always play together. She and him had become friends instantly after that. His black hair was always tied back into a small ponytail. _

_He smiled back and came over. "Hi Botan. How is your life?" he asked as he played with a stray strand of his hair. Botan smiled at him. _

"_Mine is boring and missing things." She always would tell him exactly what was on her mind. "You?" _

_He looked up at her and smiled. "I am well, my father has left us recently to the afterlife and now I am in charge of the family. Mother is getting sick and Hinko is growing far to fast." He said with a frown. "I don't know how father could deal with all this." He said looking down at his hands. Botan grabbed his hand and made him look at her. _

"_Why don't you and your family join mine for dinner? You all might like the company." She said as she pulled him with her to her home. Once he saw Kinto he paled. _

"_I-is he yours?" he asked. Botan frowned. _

"_No. He is my step brother." She said. He instantly regained the coloring in his face. _

"_Oh. He is cute, your father and nurses?" he asked bending down and patting Kinto on the head. _

"_Yea." She said as he smiled up at her. Botan blushed slightly and looked over to her mother, who was smiling wisely at her. "Um...Mom? Yamki is going to join us with his family for dinner. Is that ok?" she asked. Her mother smiled and nodded yes. "Ok. See you in a while." She said as he left to his mother and brother. _

"_He is nice." Her mother said. She always said that when he visited. _

"_Yes, he is." She replied. _

_Later that night the two families sat together eating and chatting. Her mother was busy talking to Yamki's mother about some kind of new product out for cleaning or something, and the two small boys where throwing food at one another and giggling. _

_Botan felt extremely nervous at the moment as she felt Yamki was planning something. "So. How is India?" he asked her. Botan relaxed a bit._

"_It is very nice this time of year. But poverty is growing quiet a bit." She said as she put some rice in her mouth. She shifted in her blue Kimono that she wore for the occasion. _

"_That is nice." He said. _

_Un-noticed to them there was a large group of men outside the village. They wore complete black suits of ninja's and had pale skin and dark eyes. They had been planning to raid the city for weeks. They had been paid well by a man named Shilno. He said something about an artifact there that he must have. They didn't ask questions though. They just did their jobs. Silently they crept into the village sticking to the shadows. Many of the lights were off and people were sleeping. On home still had it's light on and you could hear voices inside._

_One man in front gestured for them to proceed into a home across from the home with the lights on. In the room they found two elderly people sleeping silently in the night. The man struck them with his sword making them gasp in pain. The woman looked up at them with pleading eyes as she slowly died in her bed. The man, had a heart attack and died. _

_The ninja's looked around the home for the gold statue but did not find it so they moved across the street. Inside they could hear laughter and talking. A large family sat around the table. The man pointed to the roof and they got on. He them made a hole in it and they all jumped down and onto the table. _

_Botan screamed as a man stuck her brother with his sword and pulled it out, blood dripping off of it and onto the rice on his plate. The man looked around at them and jumped down attacking. Yamki grabbed Botan and ran with her into the bedroom. He pulled one of the swords off the wall and turned to her. _

"_What ever you do stay here!" he exclaimed as the noises of swords on flesh could be heard. Botan grabbed his arm, begging him to stay. "I will not let them destroy the only family I have." He said before he kissed her and turned to leave. _

_Botan felt tears running down her face as she could hear cries of pain in the other room. And she could do absolutely nothing for her family of Yamki. She fell on the futon and brought her knees to her chest as she heard silence in the other room. She heard footsteps coming her way and she prayed to the gods that it was Yamki or anyone for that mater, who wasn't one of the ninja's. _

_The door slid open and in walked the group of ninja's that still lived. Botan couldn't breathe as they eyed her. She know she was about to die, and she had no control over it. The man in front went over to her dresser and pulled off the small statue on it her father had given her many years before. And he left. The room was dark and she heard breathing from the other room. _

_With a gasp she felt the sword go through her side and it pulled back. She fell to the ground struggling to breathe again. The men left her alone in the room to slowly bleed to death. She pulled herself in the other room and next to Yamki. "I am sorry." He breathed with little breath. "I never got to tell you...that...I...Love...you..." he said as he soon after died. Botan was crying again as she saw the only man to ever love her like that die before her eyes. She clung to him as she felt herself grow dizzy from the blood loss. _

"_I...I...loved...you...too..." she said as she then died. _

**-End of the Flashback-**

Botan was crying in the spot where his body once was. She had never been told that she was loved other than from her mother and on occasions, her father. Yamki had said that as his dieing words and she felt awful about it. Why couldn't he have told her before?!

She clung to her knees as she leaned on the wall. She didn't even know why the ninja's came. They just did. She sniffed as she got up and walked to the other room. She didn't get to go to haven like the rest of them did. She got to live on, if you can call this living. She got to see others go to haven, but never herself.

She sat down on the dusty futon that had years and years old blood on it from when they attacked her. She fingered the bed with longing as she played with the him of the end. She sniffed. 'I wonder how everyone else is.' She thought as she fell back and looked at the ceiling.

-

-

-

Hiei was annoyed for two reasons. One; Nilo had gotten away and he couldn't find him. And two; Kurama was making him go and find Botan, again. Once again he was her keeper! His frowned deepened when he thought about what Kurama said she did. She just...disappeared. That bothered him. Since when could she do that?

He looked around till he found the direction she was in. 'Stupid girl,' he thought. 'Always making me come and rescue her.'

He came to a run down village with bugs and weeds everywhere. "Why come here." He wondered as he looked at the houses. Many of the old paper doors were torn down, closed, opened, or ripped. He looked at the house that he knew she was in. As he walked to it he looked up at the Apple Blossom tree by the door. The flowers were just now coming in and the tree looked beautiful.

He walked in to see a huge mess all over the walls and floor. The table in the back was broken with plates and cups everywhere; some broken, others nor.

He could hear her sniffing in the other room and he quietly walked over to it. Botan lye on an old futon looking at the ceiling with her eyes closed and tears running down her cheeks. He walked over to her and looked down. "Why are you crying?" he asked as gently as he could. Botan's eyes shot open and she shot up. She looked at him and him with a small blush at him seeing her cry.

"I um...was just thinking."

Hiei decided to press on. "About what?"

Botan looked at her shoes and felt like crying again. But she wouldn't do that in front of him, he would just laugh at her and call her a weakling. Instead she bit her tongue.

"Why do you care?!"

"I don't. But I like to know things." He replied. Botan looked up at him and let out a breath.

"I was thinking about how I died." She said.

Hiei decided to sit and listen to her story. "Go on."

"What?"

"Tell me how you died."

Botan looked back at her hands as he sat against the wall on the other side of the room. "Me and my family and some friends where attacked one day by ninja's." she said simply.

"Something tells me there is more to it than that." He said. Botan nodded.

"It is more about what I learned as I died than anything."

"And that was?"

"My best friend was in love with me. He told me as he died next to me." She said letting a tear escape. Hiei watched as it fell on her knee and then looked up at her pink eyes. "But...I lied to him by telling him that I loved him back. At least not in the way he wished, so he died after I lied!" she said as she gave up and let out a sob. She didn't care if he called her weak, or laughed at her. She just wanted to cry.

Hiei watched as she hugged her legs to her and cried. He hated when he got in situations like this. He never knew what to do and most of the time he didn't care. Botan whipped her eyes and looked at him.

"Thanks for not laughing or calling me weak." She said with a sniff. In a strange way, that was comfort enough. He nodded and looked up at the torn roof.

"Why did you want to come to a place that makes you cry?" he asked her. Botan shrugged.

"I like to remember what I once had. I don't know why." She said when he gave her a look. "I can't explain it." She said as she pulled her legs tighter to her. Hiei just looked at her and sat there making sure nothing bad was to happen to her again.

-

-

-

Yuskue had gone home once Hiei had gone out to find Botan. His arms hurt and he missed his hair. He scratched his head and mumbled some curses. His head itched a lot now that his hair had been cut.

He opened the front door to find his mother on the couch with the TV on and drool coming out of the side of her mouth. He sighed and took the remote and turned the TV off.

He put the remote back on the table and turned around yelling in surprise at who was there. "Keiko?!" he said trying to whisper.

"Hello Yuskue." She said softly. Yuskue gave her a confused look.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"We need to talk." Was all she said as they walked up to his room.

"I don't like the sound of that." He said to himself as he opened the door for her. Keiko turned to him and sat down on his bed while he took a chair in front of the desk. "So..." he started.

"Yuskue, I need to ask you something." She said looking down at her hands. He looked up at her.

"And that is."

"What about school?" That wasn't what she really wanted to ask, but it was a start.

"What about it?"

"Well, what are you going to do with your life and all," she started before getting cut off.

"Keiko, you know that I really don't need it. I am a spirit detective and all. I don't think I need schooling for that."

"Than why is Kurama still going to school?" She asked him.

"His mother," he said.

"What about yours?"

"She doesn't need me too."

"What about supporting her? She hasn't had a steady job for months." She pointed out.

"I'll get a job."

"How will you get a job with out an education?"

"There are some jobs I can take with out one."

"They don't pay near enough for you to support your mom and you."

"Then I will marry someone who can take care of me," he said starting to get annoyed.

"And who will that be?!" She said standing up and glaring at him.

"I don't know! But apparently it isn't going to be you!" he said angrily. Keiko stared at him with tears in her eyes. For the past few years they had been in a strange relationship. She was the only one who could put up with him all the time and she planned on always being there for him.

Once he said that he knew he made a mistake. "Keiko?" he asked her as he reaching out for her. She pulled away and whipped away her tears.

"You know Yuskue, I think we need to spend some time apart, you need to think about a few things and so do I. I will see you at school tomorrow, I hope." She said as she left the room and walked out of the house.

-

-

-

Botan woke up in a very dark room. At first she panicked not knowing where she was but relaxed when she saw Hiei on the far wall, seeming as if he was sleeping. She pulled her legs away from her body and tried to stand up. Her legs protested at first as she stood. She scratched her legs and looked over to Hiei.

He wasn't there.

Botan looked around the room trying to find him. "Hiei?" she asked when she didn't see him. "Where did you go?" She heard movement at the ceiling and looked up. Hiei sat at the edge of the hole and was looking up at the starry sky. "What are you doing?" she asked when he looked down at her.

"Looking at the stars." He said simply. Botan nodded and looked for a way for her to get to the roof. Once she got an idea she left the room and walked out of the home and to the tree. She started to climb it, with difficulty, trying to get to the far branch to get onto the roof.

Her feet kept getting stuck or slipped as she climbed till finally she felt herself start to fall. She felt herself fall into someone's arms and gasped as she was lifted into the air quickly. She looked up to see Hiei looking down at her. "T-Thanks."

He just nodded and carried her up to the tip of the roof. He put her down and she sat down. He soon joined her. "What are you thinking about?" she asked him.

"Something that I don't plan on telling you," he said in an annoyed voice.

"That's fair." She said. She looked up at the sky and wondered about the others again. "Where is everyone else?"

"Most likely at their homes," he said.

"Why haven't you left yet?" she asked him.

Hiei looked over at her. "I don't see a reason to leave." Botan felt herself blush and looked away and back at the sky.

"Oh." Was all she could say.

She played with the end of her now ripped shirt and looked back at him after a few moments. "Can you take me to Keiko's? I want to go back."

Hiei looked over at her once again and nodded. He got up and she climbed on his back getting comfortable. "Thank you for everything Hiei." She told him. He simply replied with an 'hn'. Botan put her head against his back and looked up at the sky as he raced back to Keiko's. A shooting star passed and Botan pulled on his hair making him stop.

"What?!" he hissed as he rubbed his head.

"Make a wish." She said pointing at the star. She closed her eyes and thought of the one thing she wished for most of all. Hiei looked over at her and sighed. He made a wish.

"Why do you make a wish?"

"Sometimes it may come true." She said looking back at him. Hiei just looked at her before letting her back on his back.

"Time to go." Was all he said as he once again raced off to Keiko's with Botan on his back.

-

-

-

****

**To Be Continued**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews!! They were very nice. Please give me my ten reviews and I shall give you the fifth chapter. Woo-Hoo.**

**Now what shall happen next time? Even I don't know. So you all will have to wait for the next chapter to come out. **

**Melimea**

**:3**


	5. Chapter Five

**:3**

**Yea! The next chapter is here. Brace yourselves!!! Hehe. I got enough reveiws so here is the next chapter. **

**Summery: Botan starts to think about her life, or what it once was, and goes into depression and no one seems to notice, except one person. This is going to be a Hiei/Botan story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, never had, and never will, so don't do anything for it will be oh so pointless. **

**Title: Found in the Darkness**

**Chapter Five: A Wish upon a Time**

* * *

Unless you change how you are, you will always have what you've got.

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

Keiko jumped up when Hiei and Botan appeared at the door of her home. She opened the door and stepped aside as Hiei walked in with a sleeping Botan on his back.

"Here, I'll lead you to her room." Keiko said as she walked up the stairs, Hiei following. Botan let out a sigh and snuggled into his back, mumbling something. Keiko smiled at her and Hiei just rolled his eyes. Keiko opened the bedroom door and let them in. "If you need anything I will be downstairs or two doors down.

Keiko walked away and back down the stairs while Hiei took Botan into the room. He shifted around she was in his arms. He put her down on the bed and sat down on the window sill. He looked around in the dark room, for nothing in particular, just out of boredom. His eyes stopped once they returned to Botan.

Her blue hair was spread out after the rubber band came out on their trip there. Her mouth was slightly open and she was snoring slightly. One of her hands had rested on her stomach and the other was in her hair. She turned away from him to her side and grumbled something.

He turned back to looking out the window at the night sky. The clock by the bed said that it was 2:29 AM so it was more like the early morning sky. His mind drifted to earlier to the shooting star that Botan had pointed out. His wish would never come true. He looked over at her again. 'Wonder what she wished.' He thought. 'Maybe I should take a peak.' He thought as he started to remove his bandana from his third eye. 'Don't think she will mind.' A smirk appeared. 'Now what was her wish?'

He searched through her mind till he came upon her thoughts from earlier.

'I wish that Hiei would find peace and be happy.' Hiei shot back to reality.

"What the hell?!" he said. "Why wish for that?" he asked as he looked over at her. "Why wish for me?" he said quietly. He sighed and looked back out the window. "I will never understand you Botan."

-

-

-

Kuwabara was pissed.

He had been left with an evil, outlawed, and dangerous demon. The freak was a lot of trouble for him and he nearly let him escape a few times. He had called Yuskue a few times but he had yet to return to the monastery to take the demon away.

So here he was, with an evil demon, in a monastery surrounded by monks that where giving him a strange look. "Who is this?" a monk asked.

"I think they said his name was Tyne or something." He told the monk. The monk nodded and turned away.

He turned back to the man. "It is hard to think that such a man would pretend to be a man of God, and then turn out to be an evil man." He said. Tyne looked up at the sky before snorting. Kuwabara let out a heavy sigh.

"A lot of things are hard to believe now days." He told the monks.

"Kuwabara?" Yuskue called from the entrance. Kuwabara turned around and frowned.

"Finally! What took ya?" Kuwabara asked annoyed.

"Keiko had a talk with me." He said as he looked at the demon. "Well, lets get this guy back to spirit world." He said.

-

-

-

Botan stirred in her sleep and turned onto her other side. She let out a scream when she saw a shadowed figure in the corner of the room. His piercing red eyes stared over at her. "H-Hiei?" she asked scared.

"Hn." Was all he said. Botan let out a sigh of relief.

"Where are we?"

"Keiko's."

"Why are you still here?"

"I want to be."

Botan looked at him before getting out of the bed and stretching. She looked over at the clock and sighed.

8:24.

"Let's get some food."

"You do know I don't eat."

"Yea, but sometimes I know you do...like that ice cream, or as you call it, sweet snow." She said slyly.

"How did you find that out!?" he exclaimed.

"I have my ways." She said with a smirk.

Hiei grunted and got up. "You can at least get something to drink." She said as they exited the room. Hiei just followed her down the stairs to the kitchen.

Keiko was sitting at the table looking into her coffee swirling it around and not noticing them as they came in. "Keiko?" Botan said as she put a hand on her friends shoulder. "Are you ok?"

Keiko jumped a bit when Botan put her hand on her shoulder and looked up. "Oh, good morning, I guess I just dozed off."

"Shouldn't you be getting ready? You do have school today." Botan pointed out.

"Yea, I just couldn't sleep last night and am tired. I should go. School starts at nine today." She said as she sat up dusted off her clean blouse. "See you later." She said as she grabbed her bag by the door and left to school.

"I wonder if Yuskue is going to go to school today." Botan wondered as she poured herself some coffee. "Do you want some?" she asked as she took a sip from the mug. He looked at the coffee and back up at her.

"No."

"If you say so." She said after taking another sip. Hiei opened up the freezer and let a smirk come onto his face. "Oh, and there is some ice cream in the freezer." She said when he pulled out the ice cream and grabbed a spoon from the drawer. She smiled as he pulled the top off and dug in. "Enjoy." She told him as she sat across the table sipping her coffee and watching him. Hiei didn't seem to care at the time as he stuck a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. Botan smiled and put her mug down.

"So...what are you doing today?" she asked once he put the spoon down.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Same here."

"Hn."

"Want to do something?"

"No."

"Well, to bad."

Hiei let out a sigh. 'Well he didn't have anything better to do.' "What are you going to make me do?" he asked as he put the lid back on the ice cream.

"I don't know. How about just walk around? I haven't been to the park for a while and I bet you are missing your _'home'_." She said as she put the ice cream in the freezer.

"Whatever."

Botan walked over to the closet and pulled out a jacket. "They say it's going to rain again." She told him as she slipped on the purple jacket. He just nodded and waited for her by the door. 'Maybe I can get some training in.' he thought as they left the house. Botan grabbed a key and put it in her pocket after she locked the door. "Ok! Let us go!" she said happily as she rushed into the street and across into the park.

Hiei looked at the sky and at the cloudy weather. 'Stupid rain.'

Botan looked around at the empty park. At this early hour not a lot of people were there, most at work or school. She hugged her jacket to her as a wind started to pick up. She felt some water land on her nose and she looked up. 'OH, please don't rain too much, it just rained.' She thought as she put the hood over her head. "Hiei?" she yelled trying to find him.

He wasn't anywhere nearby so she assumed he was by his tree. "Ok...Now which one is his tree?" she thought as she looked around at all the trees. "Hmm. Find the bench." She said as she looked for it. "Ah! Now it's that way." She said pointing behind in. She walked into the large tree area and looked up at all the trees. She squealed a few times when a bird or squirrel flew or jumped away.

"You know that you are really loud."

Botan jumped and spun around. "Hiei?! There you are, I've been looking for you!" she said putting on her cat face. Hiei rolled his eyes and jumped back into his tree.

"Well, you found me, now what do you want?" he said closing his eyes and leaning into the branch. Botan scratched her head. What was she going to say again?

"Um...I forgot?" Hiei opened an eye and glared at her. He closed it and sighed as the rain started to pour down. "OH! I remember!" she yelled making him jump a bit at her loudness.

"And?" he said after she didn't continue.

"Can you take me home? If I walk I'll get wet and sick and you are faster and can do that in seconds compared to my minutes." She said looking up at him with her now purple eyes.

"Hmmm..." Botan looked up with hope. "No." Her face fell.

"But it's cold."

"No."

"And wet."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"But Hiei-"

"What will it take to make you shut up?"

"A ride." Hiei glared at her before jumping off the branch and landing behind her. Botan spun around and smiled.

"THANK YOU!" she said in a sing song voice. He simply 'hn'ed and turned around letting her get on his back.

**-A few seconds later-**

"Now get off."

"You are unhappy today." She said as she stood in the rain in front of the house. She put her hand in her pocket to get the key. "Hm. Maybe the other one." She mumbled as she looked in the other pocket. "Um..." she said as she looked at Hiei. "Can I have another ride?" she said sheepishly.

"No." was all he said as he disappeared.

"Darn." She said as she looked around her for the lost spare key. She sighed heavily as she started to walk under the porch to under the overhanging roof. "Who lives nearby other than Hiei?" she thought as she sat down. "Who isn't at school?" she thought again.

"Yuakue is at school, so is Keiko, Kuwabara, Kurama, hmm...Oh! What about Yukina." She jumped up. "But she is all the way over at Genkai's. That is a few hour walk! And my oar is broken!!" she cursed as she got up and pulled her jacket together tighter. "Well, better start or I'll get sick." She mumbled as she started walking down the sidewalk in the direction of Genkai's. All the while she cursed Hiei for not helping her.

Little did she know that he was helping her, in a way. He was jumping tree to tree following her as she went. If he knew her well enough she always got into trouble when she was alone and got him into trouble also. And that is also a reason why he had become her keeper.

Botan sighed as she reached the edge of town. Her jacket was really wet and the water soaked through. She shivered and started to into the woods and climb the huge hill that led out and into even more woods, she didn't even notice the shadowy red eyed demon that followed her as she went. She only felt the shiver go up her back that you get when you fell like someone is watching you, but every time she turned around she was met with a tree or bush or something like that.

Botan stopped when she heard a twig snap, and so did Hiei. 'That wasn't me.' They both thought.

"Hello?" Botan asked into the darkness. Hiei also waited for the answer. "I-is anything or um...anyone there?" she asked again with her voice rising a bit. Hiei jumped off of the tree in front of her. "Oh! Hiei, it's only you." She said with relief.

"That wasn't me." He said as he looked around with his jagan. He stopped behind Botan, he grabbed her arm and moved her behind him. "Don't move." He said as he pulled out his katana. Botan shivered as she heard a chilling laugh. Out of the tree came a vampire like demon.

"Welcome to my turf!" he said in a heavy accent you hear come from vampires in the movies. "And I do believe you were not invited." He said as he moved a wing sending strong and powerful winds their way. Hiei grabbed Botan and jumped into a tree. He put her down and jumped to the forest floor.

"I came uninvited." He said as he lunged at the vampire. The vampire jumped up and stuck out his clawed feet before getting Hiei in the stomach. Botan jumped and yelped in the tree and clutched it as she almost fell off. She moved over to the trunk and clung to it as to not fall on the after shocks of the next attack.

Hiei looked up when he heard her yelp up in the tree, and so did the vampire as he jumped in her direction. Hiei also did, only faster. He appeared before her, grabbed her, and jumped away to the floor. The vampire landed gracefully and glared at them. "I do not like trespassers!" he hissed as he lunged at them again. Botan cowered behind Hiei and waited for the blow, only it didn't come.

After about twenty seconds she looked over Hiei's shoulder to see that he was gone.

"W-what happened?" she asked as he put his katana back on its hilt.

"He is gone. Extremely slow too. He might have lived it he could have seen me attack." He told her. Botan didn't see it either and she blushed and thanked him.

"Thank you Hiei." She said with a slight bow. "Hey! Wait, were you following me?! And if so why didn't you help me?!" She said as she started to think more about it.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." He said as he dusted off his clean shirt. Botan sighed.

"Can you at least give me a ride?" she asked him looking hopeful. Hiei looked at her a moment before turning away from her and letting her get on his back. "Thanks." She whispered as he rushed off in the way of the temple. He just nodded and stopped a few seconds latter. Botan shivered as she felt all the water had been dried off of her at the speed he ran. Now getting freshly wet. She ran over to the entrance and tried opening the doors. She panicked as they to where locked. She knocked and kicked on the door waiting impatiently waiting for someone to open up.

"Hey Hiei, is your sis leaving today or something?" she asked. Hiei was glaring at her when she heard a gasp. She turned to see Yukina standing at the door with a hand on her mouth.

"H-Hiei is my brother?!" she yelled.

-

-

-

****

**To Be continued**

**Yep. I am so mean to leave it here! But I don't know what will happen so just review please. A bit shory but I hope you all liked it.**

**You see, your reviews seem to feed my muse and boy is she hungry! Look at her, all she is, is fur and bones! But thanks to you she can be fed. Just click the blue button below and write a lovely review. Thanks. **

**_Next chapter:_**

**Yukina discovers the truth about her brother and Botan remembers the threat he made to her if she told, but will he go ****trough with it?**

**I have yet to tell you what Hiei wished for, but you won't find out for a while...sorry.**

**Melimea**

**:3**


	6. Chapter Six

**:3**

**Melimea here! Thank you for the reviews now for the part I don't think many people read: The info thingy. **

**Oh but before that: Sorry to tell yall but Hiei has plans of his own for Botan so don't hate me! I wrote this before I got all of yall's reviews so sorry. Um...Chapter 8 is alsmost done being writen and all so yea. This chapter is a little short...by like 2000 words than usuall but deal with it! Bye now.**

**Summery: Botan starts to think about her life, or what it once was, and goes into depression and no one seems to notice, except one person. This is going to be a Hiei/Botan story.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, never had, and never will. **

**Title: Found in the Darkness**

**Chapter six: The truth will set you free**

* * *

**One day you will come up to me and ask: "Who's life is more important? Yours or mine?" I will reply mine and you will walk away never knowing that you are my life.**

* * *

****

****

Botan paled when Yukina appeared as she said that. "Um...Hehe." Botan said as she rubbed the back of her head, which Hiei was boring holes through.

"I-Is this true? Hiei?" Yukina asked looking at the fire demon. "Are you really my brother?" she asked looking at him hopefully.

Hiei sighed and looked at her. "I guess that you would find out eventually, just didn't think that it would be this soon." He mumbled as she ran to him and hugged him.

"I can't believe that you are my brother! And I don't say that in a bad way either! That explains something's about you. I am so happy!" she said jumping up and down with Hiei in her grasp. "Why didn't you say something?" she asked as she pulled away and dragged him inside the empty temple.

Botan didn't know if she should intrude on this family moment, but she really didn't want to be outside. In the rain. But as she thought on it she did. Hiei was going to kill her once he got away from Yukina. So...she had to stay by Yukina at all times now. She hugged herself and ran in. When she noticed the glare Hiei sent her over Yukina's shoulder she shuddered and turned to the bathroom.

'A bath would be nice. And the last thing I do should be enjoyably.' She thought as she closed the door and started to make a bubble bath. She looked at her self in the mirror after pulling of her jacket. Her hair was clinging to her head and the small amount of makeup she wore was smeared on her cheeks and part of her eyes. She grabbed a towel and whipped it off to the best of her ability with it. There was still some on her face but that would come off eventually.

She sighed and looked at the half full tub. 'What will he do to me?' she was beyond worried. She was petrified. He could oh so easily kill her without a second thought. At least her wish would come true. He would be happy, at least she hopped. She looked over at the tub and decided that it was full enough. She turned it off and grabbed a towel and put it on the tub. She striped down and stepped in the hot water. After waiting for her body to adjust, she fully entered the water.

She scrubbed her cold skin and soaped up her body. She played with the bubbles and blew them around into the air. She smiled, than frowned. Could this be her last few moments? She could hear Yukina laughing about something in the other room and she could have sworn she heard her name at least once. She put some shampoo in her hair and scrubbed it in before dinking into the water and going back up when she thought she got it all out.

She sighed and looked at her slowly pruning hands. She then looked at her reflection in the water. Her eyes where purple at the moment and she had tears in them. She was scared and she knew that if Hiei really wanted too he would kill her. Botan whipped her eyes. She pulled the stopper out of the tub drain and watched the water lower around her. She grabbed the towel and wrapped around herself once she stood up.

Botan shivered and opened the door to the halls. She looked into the other room to see if Hiei and Yukina were still there.

They weren't.

She sighed and turned to go to her room but ran into something as she turned. She screamed when she saw two red orbs looking up at her. "Do you think I would let you get away with it?" He said with a smirk.

"Um...well before you kill me...um...would you tell me if you are happy that she knows now? That she is happy?" she asked clutching the towel closer to her. He looked at her for a moment not answering. "I guess not." She mumbled as she saw Yukina come out of her room. "Yukina!" she said relieved. 'Even Hiei wouldn't kill me in front of his own sister.' She thought as she rushed over to her.

"OH Botan! You would never guess that Hiei was my brother! I mean I have been searching for him for so long and he was right in front of me and-"

"Um...not to be rude Yukina but I am cold, wet, and really, really thinking that I am going to get sick." She said sniffing. "Can I borrow something to wear?" she asked as she moved into her room as she felt Hiei glaring at her again.

"Oh. Sorry Botan, here you can borrow one of my kimono's." she said sweetly. Botan smiled greatfuly and waited as she dug through her closet for one. "Hope you don't mind yellow and birds." She said as she handed it to her. "Underwear is in the top drawer over there; help yourself if you need some." Yukina said before she left the room. Botan sighed and walked over to the bed and looked down at the kimono. It had little birds on part of it and it was a dull yellow.

"Not bad, but I like blue and pink better." She mumbled as she walked over to the dresser and got some underwear. She changed quickly hopping Yukina wasn't far away so she could avoid any interaction with Hiei. She sighed as she could smell her cooking in the kitchen. 'Ok. Get to kitchen and pray Hiei is not here and has left.' She said to herself as she hurried into the main room and headed for the kitchen.

But once again the fates had other plans and on her way Hiei caught her. "Now where was I?" he said darkly as he approached her. Botan shivered and moved back into the couch.

"N-Now now Hiei! Yukina is in the other room, you wouldn't want her to hear me screaming and dieing n-now would you? H-Hiei?" She said as she tried to find a way out, and all had to have him in another world or something, just not next to her. Hiei just looked over at the door that leads into the kitchen.

"Hmm. You're right. We should take this somewhere else." Botan panicked as he grabbed her and ran off. 'Ok Botan ol' girl, think. Where is a safe place? Um... OH! Got it!' she thought as she closed her eyes and focused on the one place that would keep her safe for a time being.

Hiei stopped when he realized she was gone. He looked over his shoulder to find that he was right. 'How did she do that?' he thought. He sighed and looked around with his Jagan. 'Why is she at the school?' he thought as he rushed of in that direction.

* * *

****

**To Be Continued**

**Well that one was short and all but that is all you get. School is starting so I don't have half as much time to write as I used to. **

**Please Review for my muse is hungry again. Her name is Jenly and she is as thin as a bone. To donate for Jenly's health click the button below and write something good. Thanks.**

**Next chapter:**

**Botan believed that she could escape Hiei in the school. But she couldn't escape the teachers.**

**Melimea**

**P.S.: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I will make it up later in another chapter. Chapter 8. Hehe. **

**:3**


	7. Chapter Seven

**:3**

**Melimea here! Woo. Chapter (counting) seven is here for you now. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review. Oh and Jenly thanks you.**

**Summery: Botan starts to think about her life, or what it once was, and goes into depression and no one seems to notice, except one person. This is going to be a Hiei/Botan story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, never had, and never will. **

**Gasp: I just realized that I have left Shizuru out of this whole story so far. I need to work on bringing her in. So for now she is on vacation. **

**Title: Found in the Darkness**

**Chapter Seven: School is not the safest place to hide**

****

****

* * *

**   
  
Who is this that appears like the dawn, fair as the moon, bright as the sun, majestic as the stars in procession?**

****

**Song of Songs 6:10**

****

* * *

Botan found herself sitting on the roof of Yuskue's school. She shivered as she remembered where she just was. She looked over at the shed where she stored her uniform for when she came here. She rushed over and opened it searching for her uniform. Quickly changing she put her cloths into her bag and turned around to see some student's coming onto the roof for lunch.

She rushed to the door and waved at the other students. 'Time to find the others,' she thought as she rushed into the lunchroom. She looked around till she came to a bright red patch of hair. "Kuwabara!" she yelled as she ran in their direction. He turned around and looked confused.

"Botan? What are you doing here? Is there a mission?" he asked whispering.

"Um...No. I just um...Hey is that Keiko?" she said rushing over there. Kuwabara stared at her before turning to Yuskue.

"What do you think is wrong with Botan?"

"Botan is here? Why?" he asked. "And if Botan wants us to know she will tell us." He said as he looked over at her and Keiko sitting at a table sharing a bag of chips.

"Hey, what is up with Keiko and you?" Kuwabara asked after noticing that they weren't joining them.

"Eh? Oh we just want a break or something like that." He mumbled before biting into an apple he had.

"Sure."

* * *

Hiei stood in front of their school looking around for his victim. 'She is here somewhere.' He thought as he covered up his Jagan and walked onto the school ground.

* * *

Keiko stared at Botan with fear. "So you are telling me that somehow you let it slip that Yukina is Hiei's sister, and now he is trying to kill you or something?"

"Well that is what he said and he was trying to do something to me earlier so if I was close to Kuwabara and Yuskue then I think they would protect me." She said stuffing another chip in her mouth. Keiko looked at her with pity before looking at the boys.

"Let's go tell them."

"Do you think that is a good idea, I mean I can't stay with them during classes and-"

"Yes you can. You are officially now the new student named Botan! Or at least that is what we tell the teachers today. You came from America and are new to the school and Yuskue and Kuwabara is your host."

Botan sighed and looked at the boys. "Well... I don't really have a choice." She said as they got up and walked over to them.

"Hey Botan, what are you doing here?" Yuskue asked as they sat down.

"Well, hiding from Hiei." She said quietly.

"WHAT! Did he do something?" Kuwabara asked. "What did shrimpy do?"

"You know you can't really call him that anymore." Yuskue said as he looked back at Botan. "What did he do?"

"I kind of let it slip that he was Yukina's brother and I promised I wouldn't and now he wants to kill me!"

"Yukina is his sister?!" Kuwabara yelled. He put his head in his hands and cried. "How can she be related to _him_!?" he asked.

"Don't know." Botan replied. "Can I hang around with you all? I can't go back or he'll get me."

"Sure Botan but how?"

"I am an exchange student from America and you two are my hosts." She said as she took some school stuff from Keiko who sat between her and Kuwabara. Botan arched an eyebrow but let the thought rest in the back of her head. She had other things to think of. "So what other classes are left?" she asked as she put the stuff in her bag.

"Well you were lucky and missed math, p.e., art, and Latin. So you have to come to literature next then Chemistry and then finally world history before the end of the day." Yuksue said as he looked at his watch. "They start in five minutes so lets go." He said as he put his bag over his shoulder and waited for her and Kuwabara.

"See you in literature Botan." Keiko said waving at her as she went down another hall. Botan waved back and entered a room with Yuskue and Kuwabara. On all the tables there was a book and paper.

"Great. We get to do essays." Yuskue groaned as he sat down and let Botan next to him. Kuwabara sat behind them with some other friends and started talking.

"Essays?! I haven't done those since... I can't remember." Botan sighed.

"That just says how old you really are." Yuskue teased. Botan scolded at him and then stiffened as a shadow appeared behind her. Yuskue looked up and bowed slightly.

"Hello sensei." He mumbled.

"Hello. Who is this?" the blond lady asked putting a hand on Botan's shoulder.

"She is an exchange student who is staying with me and Kuwabara for a while." She said.

"Since when do you two live together?" a boy sitting next to Kuwabara asked. The teacher shushed him and turned back to Botan.

"Well it is good to have a new student today. If you need help ask Yuskue. You do speak Japanese?"

"Yes, it is a requirement." Botan said putting space between her words so they wouldn't know how well she knew the language.

The teacher smiled at her before her face hardened and she went to the front of the room and stared at the other students.

"OK! Since you people thought you could just goof around the other day and embarrass me I have some revenge!" she said with a wicked smirk. "All of you, except for the new girl Botan, will write me a nine page essay on the revolution and turn it in at the end of class. Botan, you may read from the book, a story from Hamlet." She said with a smile when she looked at her. When she looked back at the others her face was hard and she looked ready to kill. "Get to work NOW! OH, and welcome again Botan." She said.

Botan looked at the teacher in fear. 'That was a big, big, BIG mood swing!' she thought as she opened the book. She turned to Yuskue who was looking all panicked. "What page?" she asked him.

"335." He said as he licked the end of his pen and started writing really fast. Botan sighed and looked at the page numbers till she came to the page.

"Thanks." She mumbled as she started reading. She couldn't take all the silence, how could they stand it. All you could hear was the scribbling of pens on paper and sighs coming from the people. Kuwabara was whistling behind her and even that was annoying, but at least she was away from Hiei at the moment.

* * *

Hiei glared at the room he knew she was in. 'Damn her! She had to run to those two! Now I won't be able to get to her. Hmm... but what if?' he smirked as he walked over to the red thing on the wall.

* * *

Botan jumped when she heard a bell ringing.

"Ok! No one panic, just go out in a single file line and get out side as fast as possible." The class shot up and they all ran around in different directions out of the room, not heeding what the teacher said.

Botan got lost in the crowd and lost sight of Yuskue and Kuwabara. She didn't know what that bell meant but it must be bad since everyone was panicking.

She felt herself pushed into the stairs leading to the basement and she stumbled backwards down them and into a door. She shrieked when she noticed that there was a fire where she was. Her mind could only think of one thing:

'Get out of here!'

She jumped up and looked around for a way out. The air was filled with smoke and she couldn't see the stairs she fell down. Panicked she tuned the other was and screamed with what she found.

"H-H-Hiei?!"

Hiei had been watching her as she fell down the stairs, not part of his plan, but it helped. She looked at him again and screamed out loudly making him cover his ears. He shot a hand out and covered her mouth. "Shut _up!_" he hissed at her making her be quiet.

Botan closed her eyes and waited for him to hurt her, but he didn't; at lease not at that moment. Botan opened one eye to look at him then the other. He moved his hand from her mouth and looked at her. "Um...what are you going to do to me?" she said meekly as she looked at the fire start to spread. She was panicked and wanted out of there as soon as possible, but she could only leave safely if he took her out of there.

Hiei looked at the fire he had created and then back at her. He had two choices: one was to let her suffer for a while get a few burns and such; or two save her butt. He stuck with the first one. He gave her one last look before he took of.

Botan's eyes widened as she saw him leave. "HIEI!?" she yelled looking around for him. "Oh please say he didn't just leave me here to _burn!?_" she said panicked now. In every direction there was some fire and she couldn't tell where the exit was. She coughed and squatted down trying to find a way. She found one, but if she went through that way she would get burned. "But it's the only way." She said to herself as she started to crawl across the floor.

Botan yelped as she got burned and her uniform turned to ash in some places. 'How could you do this to me Hiei?' she thought as she started to cry as she crawled. Botan pulled herself up and looked around. "DAMN IT!" she yelled. She kicked off her shoes that were starting to catch fire and then took of her socks.

She rushed to the wall and hugged herself. "I AM SORRY HIEI! PLEASE OH PLEASE COME SAVE ME! I'M SORRY!" she yelled praying he would heed her call and help her. She sighed when she felt a gush of wind and someone near her. She looked up at him and lunged at him, clinging to him. "I'm sorry." She whispered as he ran out of the room quickly and up to the roof.

Botan let out a deep breath and looked at him. She turned red and balled up her fist. "YOU IDIOT! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME! DID I REALLY DISERVE IT?!" she yelled as he put her down.

Hiei looked at her before looking over at the fence that surrounded the roof and looked down at all the panicking students. He turned back to her and noticed she was crying.

"Did I?" she whispered again. Hiei frowned as he realized that he had somehow once again made her cry. He walked over to in front of her and cupped her chin making her look at him.

He did go over the line like that. He looked at her burns and the messed up uniform. He would of apologized if that was in his character, but it wasn't instead he answered a question that she asked before.

"I am happy." He said looking back up at her pink eyes. Botan sniffed and looked at him confused. She felt a small smile come back to her face when she realized what he meant.

"I-I am glad." She mumbled.

"I thought as much."

Botan smiled and rubbed her burned arm. "Um...shouldn't we try to get out of here?" He nodded and picked her up before running at the fence and up it before jumping down, Botan screaming the whole time. She put her head in his shoulder and didn't look, thinking that he was trying to kill her, again.

He landed on the ground safely getting many screams from the student's before he ran off still holding onto her. Botan looked up and sighed as he stopped at the temple again. She jumped down and ran to Yukina who appeared at the door upon their arrival. She noticed Botan's burns and clothing and she looked up at her in concern.

"Oh Botan! Are you ok? What happened?" she asked pulling her inside closely followed by Hiei. "What happened?" she asked again when they didn't reply.

"A fire at the school. Your brother saved me." Botan told her leaving out the fact that he also started it and let her roast in it for a while. Hiei just 'hn'ed and left to the kitchen where there probably was some kind of food and such. Botan watched him leave before turning to Yukina. "Can you help with the burns?"

"Yea, no problem." Yukina said as she took Botan's arm and healed it then doing the same on her other arm and legs. "I can get you something else to wear."

"Oh! I am so sorry about your kimono! It got burned." Botan said looking at her now healed hands.

"It's ok. I have plenty." She said opening the door and letting Botan and herself in. "Koenma called earlier. He said he needed to talk to you about some kind of mission." Yukina said as they entered her room. "You want some pants and shirt or another kimono?" she asked opening her closet.

"I think I'll take the kimono. They are more comfortable." Botan said with a smile.

"Ok. This one you can pick out." Yukina said as she left. "I want to make sure my brother isn't doing anything bad."

Botan nodded as she watched her leave. She walked over to the closet and looked at her choices: purple, pink, orange, blue, green, teal, yellow, and black. "Yukina never wears black so I'll take this one." She said to herself as she put the kimono on the bed and walked over to the door to close it.

She turned around and jumped back into the door when she saw Hiei at her window. "W-what do you want?!" she hissed as he came into Yukina's room. Hiei looked at her silently for a moment before he sat on the bed.

"I have come here to take you to Koenma's. Yukina is making me." He said simply looking up at the ceiling. Botan sighed.

'That was fast.' "Ok. Could you leave so I can change?" she said as she picked back up the kimono.

"I am comfortable, you leave." Botan glared at him before stomping out and into the bathroom. She slammed the door and glared at it as if it was Hiei. Sometimes he could bring out the worst of her. She quickly turned to look at her reflection before she grabbed a rag to try and wipe off some of the ashes and some blood from one of her many wounds.

She put the now dirty rag down in the sink and washed it off before putting it in the hamper by the tub. She then quickly stripped down and changed into the black kimono and twirled around to see if she looked good. She never really did care what others thought of her clothing or herself really, but she had been doing this a lot recently. And she never did understand why or who she cared about to change her looks or appearance. She put her hair up in a high pony tail before she opened the door and walked out to greet the now empty room.

She went over to the closet and looked around the bottom for some good shoes. She pulled out a small pair of sandals. She put them on her feet and strapped them on. She got up and dusted the kimono off getting all the invisible lent off.

"Why do you always care about what you wear?" she heard someone ask. She whirled around to once again see Hiei on the window sill. Botan looked at her feet not liking to look at his red eyes too long.

"I don't. It is just a habit of mine I guess." She mumbled. Hiei gave her a strange look before jumping back into the room.

"You ready?"

"Yea."

"Well then?"

"What?"

"Come here!"

"Not when you act like that!"

"Do you want a ride or not!?"

"NOT FROM YOU!"

"FINE!"

Botan glared at his back as he jumped into the tree by the window. She waited a few moments before she realized she did need him for the ride there.

"AH! Hiei wait!" she called out the window only to find it empty. "HIEI!?" she yelled trying to find him. He sat on the branch not far from the window watching her as she had yet to notice him. "HIEI!?"

"GOD WOMAN! MUST you YELL!?" he said finally.

"Oh! There you are. Hiei I need a ride." Hiei looked at her as if she was crazy, and was starting to believe it. "Um...please? I guess I am sorry for earlier?"

"Why should you be?" he asked with a smirk. They had been through this conversation before about a year ago and he knew she hated what she was about to.

Botan let out a shaky and heavy sigh. "Fine, because you are stronger, faster and better than me in every way and I _need_ you." She said through clenched teeth. Hiei's smirk grew as he scooted over to her and let her climb on his back.

"Now was that so hard?"

"Yes." She mumbled as he took of to Koenma's.

* * *

**  
To Be Continued**

**Well here you are chapter seven. I am still not sure how I plan on getting them together but it is slowly happening...in my mind. This chapter was a bit shorter than the others but oh well. Hope you liked it. I really would like for the reviews. **

**Next chapter:**

_**Hiei and Botan meet a demon boy, in a city of demons.**_

_**Fighting among the demons. **_

_**And of course, the long awaited FLUFF of our favorite couple!**_

_**Cant wait.**_

**Jenly is eating!! Yea. Now to buy more food. That means you people's reviews!!! So you know what that means...REVIEW! **

**To those of you about to review: I solute you! OH and sorry folks but...I am not going to update till I get 60 so reviews! Hehe. So...you know what to do! **

**Melimea**

**:3**


	8. Chapter Eight

**:3**

**Melimea and Jenly here! Hi all! Hope you liked the last chapter! Oh wait. You already said you did!! Sorry, but my good mood is not going away soon. Thank you all again for all the pleasant reviews. Hehe. They were very good. Um so yea... OH and sorry to say but Hiei's wish is still not to be reveled. I leave hints and you have to put it all together. **

**Summery: Botan starts to think about her life, or what it once was, and goes into depression and no one seems to notice, except one person. This is going to be a Hiei/Botan story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, never had, and never will. But I do own Nilgato.**

**Warning: FLUFF. The bag of fluff has exploded on Hiei and he can't help but share it! Woo and he shares it with Botan!!! Hehe. You where warned...so...be happy!**

****

**Actully it isn't THAT much fluff but it is some. But in future chapters there is going to be more..._much much more!_ hehe. So review and I will give you some. Chapter 10 is almost done so yea. **

****

**Title: Found in the Darkness**

****

**Chapter Eight: A New Mission**

****

* * *

**The walls we build around us to keep out the sadness also keep out all the joy. **

****

* * *

Botan and Hiei sat in Koenma's office waiting. As they had gotten there George, the blue ogre, said the Hiei should be there too for reasons Koenma wouldn't tell him. So now here they were sitting in Koenma's office waiting for the toddler to finish with a paper he was looking at. 

Hiei finally lost all his patience. "WELL!?"

Koenma looked up at them and looked thoughtful for a moment. "OH Yea!" He jumped up on his desk and clicked a button on one of his remotes. "Recently there has some problems in a small demon town called Jaymane. The demons are all fighting amongst themselves and are starting to kill each other off." He said as a big screen came down and showed a picture of the distruction.

"So, doesn't that get rid of the problem?"

"No. The nearby demon towns are starting to do the same after the influence."

"Why not let the detective and the others do it. Why me?"

"Well not just you, Botan too."

"WHAT?!" Botan and Hiei said at the same time both jumping up.

"Yes. Yuskue needs a break and school stuff and such and so do the others and so I picked the two who can fight and have nothing better to do."

"You think she can fight?!" Hiei said pointing at Botan and looking at Koenma as if he had just sprouted nine other heads. Botan glared at him then sat back down and looked at her hands.

"But I still haven't been able to control me powers." She told them as she looked up. Hiei stared at her confused. "Oh, I guess I should explain." She scratched the back of her head. "After being around you guys for so long I have pick a few things up. And over the years my spirit energy grew. And well I have some power now, but I barely use it unless in an extreme emergency." She then chose to boost his ego. "Anyway you are strong enough for the both of us."

Hiei smirked. "That is true." Botan looked back at Koenma.

"So when do we go, oh and before I forget, I need a new oar." Koenma nodded, got up and clapped. An oar appeared in the air and he through it at her. Botan caught it and snapped her fingers making it disappear till it came back when she summand it again.

"You leave as soon as possible." He said. Handing them a map from on his desk he wished them luck and pushed a button on his desk making the floor below them fall out and them fall through.

* * *

Botan and Hiei landed a few minutes later in the forest of Ninuie. Botan had landed on a branch in a tall tree and Hiei had landed on the ground. Botan struggled trying to get out of the branch she had fallen in. "Um...Hiei?!" she called down trying to find him. When she found him land on the branch in front of her she sighed. "Can you help me out here?" she asked. Hiei looked at her a moment.

"Do it yourself." Botan growled at him before struggling to get out. After a few minutes of trying to get out and Hiei's snickering she got lose, only to fall about twenty feet to the ground. Hiei's eyes widened as he saw her fall and jumped down after her. He caught her quickly and landed roughly in a bush.

Botan looked at him with wide eyes before starting to shout. "YOU IDIOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ME?!" She yelled hitting him on the head with her fist.

Hiei rubbed his head where she hit him. "You need to learn to take care of yourself and not always rely on others." He said pushing her off of him. Botan looked up at him as he stood. 'Oh.' "You really do need to rely less on others." Hiei said as he stretcher out his hand to her. Botan looked at it and smirked, getting up herself.

"Like you said, I need to learn to rely on myself." She said sticking out her tongue. Hiei smirked.

"You also need to learn to be less childish." He said as he took off his bandana to reveal his Jagan. "It is this way." He said pointing at a hill in the distance. Botan nodded and summoned her oar as he started running in the direction of the small town on the other side of the hill.

Botan enjoyed being able to fly around again, the wind in her hair instead of someone else's hair. She watched as Hiei ran up the hill and waited for her at the top. She knew she couldn't fly into the town, even if it was a demon one, they would panic. She landed by the tree he stood at and put away her oar till later.

"So...what do you plan on doing?" she asked him.

"Kill whoever started it and leave." He said as if that was the answer to everything. Botan paled.

"How about we negotiate?" she recommended.

Hiei shrugged. "I'll gut stand there and make sure none of them get out of line then." He said. Botan nodded and walked up to the entrance of the small town. The town was run down, yet had a large population of demons living there. A lot of them were crowding around a large building near the other side of the street from the entrance.

"What do you think they are doing?" she asked him as some looked up after sensing them. Hiei shrugged but kept an eye on them. Botan jumped when she felt something grab her leg. A small human boy stood there clinging to her.

"Miss? Are you here to help us?" He asked looking up at her with bright green eyes. Botan smiled and bent down.

"Hi there. Yes we are here to help. May I ask why there is a human boy in a demon village?" she asked him. He looked up at her and blushed.

"My mommy mated with a demon and she was human so here I am." He said blushing more. "The other demons got mad at my papa for mating with a human and killed them both after my birth. They still keep me around, giving me food and such now and then, but I don't know why." He said stretching out his arms asking to be picked up.

Botan smiled and picked him up. "What is your name and how old are you?" she asked the boy.

He smiled brightly at her. "I am seven!" he said proudly. "My name is Nilgato." He said smiling. Botan smiled and rubbed his hair making all of his black hair go in different directions.

"What kind of demon was he?" Hiei asked looking over at Nilgato. The kid looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I think he was a...um...what was it called again?" he sighed. "OH! I remember! He was a fire demon!" Hiei gave the kid a strange look.

"Hm." Botan looked between the two.

"Do you two know each other somehow?"

"No." They said. Botan shrugged and turned around to find the whole group of demons looking at them with menacing looks. Botan let out an 'ep' and jumped behind Hiei while still holding Nilgato.

"Um...Hiei?" she started. He nodded and let her get on his back. Now that Nilgato was there they were heavier but he still could hold them up. He walked a bit closer to the group so Botan could talk but if anything went wrong he could dash off and they all would be safe.

"What do you want human?" a blue ice demon asked Botan. Botan paled a bit but regained her color soon.

"I am here to help stop this fighting among you all." She said proudly. The demon snickered and walked closer making Hiei stiffen a bit and glare at him making him stop.

"It seems you have a demon of your own." He said. "No matter, we do not need your help, we are about to eliminate the problem." He said with a sickening smirk. Botan shuttered and held Nilgato closer to her.

"Don't worry miss. This guy," he said gesturing at Hiei "can deal with them. He is strong enough." The kid said smiling brightly. Botan looked at the boy with admiration at his ability to trust someone who he barely knew, who really was a good, some what, guy. (Did that make since?)

"Hiei?" she asked meekly as he moved over to the side and out of the demons way. "What are you doing?"

"Watch," he said as he looked at the scene starting to unfold before them. The ice demon walked up to a green earth demon and started to say something in another language.

"What are they saying?" Botan asked Nilgato and Hiei.

"Just watch," Hiei said, and Nilgato nodded. Botan sighed and looked onto the clearing at which they stood and saw what happened next quiet pale. The ice demon let out a growl and lunged at the earth demon and ripped out his throat in on swing of his giant arm. Botan clung tighter to Nilgato and Hiei.

"EW." She whispered loudly. The ice demon looked back over at her with a smirk.

"See, the problem has been taken care of." Botan hid behind Hiei now scared. "Aw, is someone scared now?" he snickered as he took a step closer. Hiei put them down and drew his Katana letting his spirit energy strengthen him. The demon stopped in his tracks and looked at the katana surrounded by a dark aura. "Eh?" Hiei turned to Botan and Nilgato slightly not turning his back on the demon.

"Stay here and if anyone comes near you attack if you can, just protect yourself and the boy." He said as he lunged at the ice demon. Botan held Nilgato to her.

"Are they always this violent?" she asked the boy.

"No. Most of the time they are far worse." He told her as he clung to her leg. Botan paled and looked at the demons in the small group by the entrances that were looking at her.

"Stay behind me." She told the boy as she closed her eyes and tapped into her spirit energy to create a force field around the two so the demons couldn't get to her or the boy, soon after she was grateful, for they started to try to hurt her and Nilgato. She hugged the boy to her as she tried to focus to keep her energy up.

Hiei didn't have to much trouble as he had finished off the ice demon down as soon as he started. "Pathetic."

He turned around to find many demons surrounding something but none of them getting to it. "Botan!" he ran at the group and started slashing at them. Many scattered and some fell. He looked up to see a pink bubble around Botan and the boy. He let out a sigh then turned to the group of demons. "Unless you wish to die I recommend you run and never fight again or we will be back!" he spat at them as they scurried away.

Botan opened her eyes when she heard Hiei shout her name. She let the field drop once the demons were gone. She looked up at Hiei and smiled as she rubbed her head which now had a headache from all the energy she had used. Hiei looked down at her and scoped her up in his arms. Nilgato stood next to them. Botan looked down at him.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"Yes, but the demons there aren't very nice." He said looking at his feet. Botan smiled and reached out for him.

"Come with us."

"WHAT!?" Hiei yelled.

"OK, come with me." She said blushing and looking back at Nilgato. The black haired boy looked up at her with bright green eyes. Botan opened her arms as well as she could only to have Hiei make them close and the boy nod.

"I can keep up." He said smiling as he hopped from foot to foot. Botan smiled at him before hanging on to Hiei.

"So...How do we get back?" she asked him. Hiei looked down at her before he looked at the sky.

"A portal is on top of that cliff up there that will lead us to the park by the detectives mates home." He said. Botan let out a chuckle.

"I wouldn't be so sure that they are 'mates'."

"They might as well, they act like one."

"Really?"

"Well the emotions they show are the ones of mates and it is inevitable for them to someday. I can't see either of them with someone else."

"True. They fight, but always work it out. I envy them."

"Why?" Hiei said as he started to walk out of town.

"The fact that they did find each other is something that I would love to have." She let out a giggle. "They didn't even admit their feelings for the other for about five years." Hiei just nodded his head before looking back at the boy.

"Hope you can keep up." He said before he dashed off. Nilgato looked after them with a big smile before he shot off after them. Botan let out a laugh as the two started to race to the cliff. She looked over Hiei's shoulder at Nilgato who had a huge smile on his face and his hair was flying behind him. She shut her eyes and laughed some more when he came up beside them as they dodged trees and such on the ground. Botan winked at him and hugged onto Hiei as he jumped over a stump.

Suddenly they both came to a halt making Botan lunge forward in Hiei's arms. "That was fun!" she said as she looked at the two demons with extremely winded hair. She looked up at the cliff that they were going to have to climb. "That is high." She said looking strait up.

"Hope you can climb boy." Hiei said as he put Botan down. Botan looked at him with a frown. "What!? I can't carry you up that!" He exclaimed as he jumped up to one of the many ledges on the cliff. Botan looked at Nilgato and noticed he had already started to climb up like Hiei.

"Damn it I can't do that." She mumbled as she grabbed a rock sticking out of the side and started to slowly climb up the cliff. She groaned as her knee scraped against the rock and she had a feeling that her kimono would be in shreds by the time she go to the top. She heard a loud tear as she pulled herself up. She swore and looked down. From her left knee down there was a long tear. She swore again and grabbed the tear as well as she could and tore it the rest of the way around so that it only went down to her knee. She put the part she tore off on her shoulder in case she could somehow use it.

She looked back up to see Nilgato far ahead of her. 'Was Hiei already to the top? Figures...he is fast.' She thought as she started to pull herself up slowly. She got about three more feet in the air so she was five feet up the cliff. She felt something cold run down her arm and she looked at it to notice that she was bleeding from a little below her wrist down to her elbow. She swore again and looked back up. Nilgato was looking down at her.

"Are you ok miss?" he yelled. Botan smiled. She still hadn't told him her name had she?

"I am fine. Just keep going don't worry about me." She yelled. He just nodded and continued up.

"Then why are you bleeding and half of your kimono is missing?" a voice said near her. Botan yelped and let go of the rock she was holding only to be caught by Hiei's hand. She looked up at him as he pulled her back up. "You need to be more careful too." He mumbled as he put her where she could grab the rock she had before.

"I thought you already made it to the top." She mumbled as she felt for another rock to grab. Hiei watched her before climbing above her.

"If I did you were up there I think you will have killed yourself by now." He said as he grabbed her arm and moved it up. Botan smiled and pulled herself up.

"What about Nilgato?" she asked as she looked back up at the boy.

"He is like me. He can take care of himself." He said as she pulled herself up a little above her. Hiei grabbed a rock and climbed above her again till his feet were level with her head. Botan grunted as she pulled herself up on occasions Hiei would catch her when she slipped and pulled her up.

"Thanks." She mumbled after he caught her for the hundredth time. Hiei just nodded and pulled her up.

"HEY!" Nilgato yelled from the top. "Will you two hurry up? I am tired of waiting."

Hiei glared up at the boy before he pulled Botan with one arm and climbed up with the other. Botan moaned as a rock scrapped against her leg. Hiei looked down at her. They were about two feet away from the top. Botan looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Almost there." He mumbled as he pulled her up to next to him and let her grab a rock. Botan pulled herself up with the help of Hiei. She grabbed the ledge and felt Nilgato grab her arm and try to pull her up, or more like _did_ pull her up.

Botan sat on the grass on the top and clutched her knee. Hiei pulled himself up next to them and looked at her knee. "Boy," he started getting Nilgato's attention "go and find some herbs that are red and have two leafs the same side. Bring me five." Nilgato nodded and ran off to find the herbs. Botan had tears in her eyes as Hiei touched her bleeding wound. "Does it hurt much?"

Botan swung her hair at him making it fan out around her. "What do you thing!? I cry for no reason?" she hissed as she tried to swallow her tears. Hiei glared at her.

"Don't question my intelligence." He hissed back as he grabbed her chin making her look at him as she started to turn away. "Don't turn away when I talk to you!" he said as she started to cry again. He loosened his grip and scolded himself for making her cry again. He whipped away her tears with his wrist and then turned back to her knee.

Botan smiled at his head as he started to clean her wound with part of his shirt with he had removed earlier. Hiei looked up as he heard Nilgato run back to them. He took the herbs and put them on his knee mashing them together making it turn to a liquid that he had heated with some fire he summoned. Botan started to think as he put it on her knee making the pain lessen. 'I could have ridden on my oar up.' "Damn." She mumbled.

"What?" Hiei asked as he rubbed the herb into her skin.

"I could have ridden my oar up here."

"Yes. But you weren't thinking very well." He told her as he looked at his work. "Boy." He said making Nilgato look at him.

"Yes sir?"

"Good job. Go find the portal, it is a big green rip in the sky. I will carry her." He said pointing at Botan with his thumb. Botan glared at him.

"Yes sir."

"Oh wait." Botan said. Nilgato turned and waited. "I haven't introduced myself yet." She said as Hiei leaned down and picked her up. "My name is Botan. And _he _is Hiei." She said with a smile as she pointed at Hiei with her thumb and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Interesting names." He mumbled.

"You're one to talk." Hiei said as he started to look around. "Go find the portal." He told Nilgato.

"Yes Mr.Hiei." he said as he ran off.

"When he says that it sounds like I'm old." He muttered.

"Well how old are you?"

"A little over two hundred," He said as if it was no big deal. Botan had to remind herself that he _was _a demon, and they _did_ live a _long _time. "I don't like to keep track." Botan nodded.

"How it is that you demons can live _so_ long and look _so _young is beyond me!" she said as he jumped over a root sticking out the ground.

Hiei shrugged and then smirked. "No idea how, but it is nice." He said as he heard Nilgato yell.

"FOUND IT!" He yelled. Botan smiled as Hiei ran off in the direction of Nilgato. He stood in front of the tear. "Come on! I want to see your world." He said with a big smile.

"You do know that bringing him along is illegal." Hiei told her as they approached Nilgato.

"Yea. But I don't plan on telling others about him."

"It is hard to not notice him."

"I have some ways." She said with a smile. Hiei just stared at her. "OK!" she yelled as they all stood in front of the portal. "Let us go to the park!" She said as she hung on to Hiei as he walked through the portal, Nilgato by there side.

* * *

Nilgato jumped around the park after they came through the portal.

"Why isn't the sky clearer?"

"Pollution."

"What are those things?"

"Cars."

"Who is that?"

"The ice cream man."

"What is ice cream?"

"God's gift to man."

"What does it taste like?"

"Heaven."

"What does that taste like?"

"Ice cream."

"Where do you live?"

"Not here."

"When do we leave?"

Hiei groaned and grabbed the boy with his empty hand. "Do you _ever _shut up?!" Botan smiled at him from his other arm and pat him on the head.

"We are going there now." She looked up at the sky to see the moon was there. "It's late. Do we go to Genkai's or Keiko's?" Hiei shrugged as he released his hold on Nilgato. The boy jumped up and down like a little boy filled with sugar.

"Who are they?" Hiei glared at the boy and Botan sighed.

"Let's go to Genkai's. Keiko would ask too many questions...I don't know about your sister." Hiei nodded and looked over at Nilgato.

"Keep up."

"K."

Hiei started running closely followed by Nilgato not far behind. Botan squealed as they stopped in front of the temple. "That was fast."

Hiei looked at her like she was crazy. "Of course it was!" Botan flushed and looked down as he put her on the ground. Botan winched as she tried walking on her knee. "Can you heal yourself yet?" Botan looked up at Hiei.

"I...Um, might be able to." She said as she closed her eyes and tried to focus on her energy. She sighed as noting happened. "I guess it will have to heal the old fashion way. On a bed over time," she said as Hiei sighed and picked her back up.

"Come with us." He told Nilgato who was looking up at the sky around there.

"It is different here. More...I don't know, real." He said as they walked into the temple.

"Yea. That's what I thought the first time I came here." Botan said as they walked into the living room area. Yukina was no where to be found. "Hiei? Where is she?" He shrugged. Reaching up he pulled his bandana off and looked around with his Jagan. He tensed and growled lowly. 

"She is with the oaf." He hissed. Botan smiled.

"Anyone else with them?"

"No."

"Well looks like she has a date." Hiei glared down at her. Botan laughed nervously. "Or maybe not." He walked up the stairs and kicked her door open before throwing her on her bed.

"I'll come back later."

"You aren't going to hurt him are you?"

"I plan on making it so he cant lift a finger for a year, opening his eyes will make him feel like he has run nine miles, and his legs will be so broken he won't be able to dream of standing." He said coldly. Botan paled a bit.

"Yukina will be made at you if you hurt him."

Hiei glared in the direction of them. "Then I shall wait until she leaves." He said as he plopped down on the bed. "You. Sleep." He said. Botan laughed.

"You. No act like no monkey." She said in a mocking caveman voice. Hiei looked at he with a quizzed look. Botan laughed harder. "Ahh.." she said. "Why don't you go do something with Nilgato?" Hiei looked around to see that he hadn't come with them.

"Why?"

"Who knows? He could be a Hiei in the making." She said with a wide smile. Hiei grunted and got up leaving. "Where are you going?"

"Nilgato." He mumbled. Botan smiled.

"Don't take out you anger on him." She said before he left. He just 'hn'ed and continued to leave after turning off her light. Botan smiled before she buried her head in her pillow.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Sorry to end it here but I need to do my homework. Sorry if you didn't find any hints, but they are there. Just dig into things more than you have to! Muhahahahahahahhahhahah!!!**

**Thank you for the reviews they are great! Oh that reminds me...Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review! That is about it. I want_ A LOT _reviews for this chapter. Sorry but the update may take a while...school.**

**Next Chapter:**

**_Botan rest for a while and Hiei helps the young fire demon learn to fight._**

**__**

**_An old enemy returns for revenge. _**

**__**

**_A long wished vacation._**

**Hope you like it!**

**Melimea**

**:3**


	9. Chapter Nine

:3

**Melimea and Jenly here!! Thanks for the reviews. If any of you want a lemon I should tell you that... sorry but I am not going to tell you at the moment. But if I do, do one I won't post it on this site...last time I did I got kicked off so it will be on my mediaminer account. Toodles.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but myself...wait no the government own that. But Nilgato is mine...wait no...the government also owns that. Darn what _do_ I own?! Oh and I also do not own Ramen but I do eat it!**

**Gasp: There are still some characters I am leaving out! Tell me how I should include them and I will. Just give me time! Gosh you people are so pressuring! GAH! Peer pressure. Now I am going to die!!! NOOOOOO!!**

**Thanks!**

**Title: Found in the Darkness**

**Chapter Nine: Ignorance is Bliss. **

****

* * *

**I will praise you forever for what you have done; for your name is good. I will praise you in the presence of your saints.**

****

**Psalms 52:9**

* * *

Botan had been sleeping for hours. The clock next to the bed read seven o' nine. It went off at the usual time that it came on making her jolt awake. She reached out and slammed her hand on it making the annoying noise turn off.

Botan rolled over and buried her head in the pink pillow of Genkai's guest room. She pulled the purple covers over her head to block out the cold air coming through the window and onto her warm body that was now turning cold.

She sighed as she came back out after getting to hot. She pushed the covers away and walked over to the window to shut it. Before she did though she looked out and saw a surprising picture.

Hiei stood in front of Nilgato talking to him about something. She pulled a chair away from the desk and put it in front of the window to watch.

As she sat down Nilgato let out some kind of squeal and jumped up and down. Botan put a hand over her mouth to suppress the giggle in case Hiei heard it.

Nilgato and Hiei jumped in different directions before lunging at the other. Botan figured it was some kind of training or something. 'Why would Hiei do something like this? It isn't like him. But then again I don't really know him.' Botan mused as she watched the two attacked the other. She gasped as Nilgato fell to the ground with Hiei's hand around his neck holding him to the ground.

Hiei heard her and looked up at the window. "Go to sleep woman! We are just training." He told her as he released his hold on the young demon. Botan sighed.

"No thanks. I think I'll just watch you guy's fight." She shouted at them. Hiei just shrugged and Nilgato waved up at her.

"Hi Botan! Hope you slept well."

"Thanks I did." She said as Hiei lunged at the boy.

"Lesson number five: Never let your guard down." Hiei said as he tossed Nilgato in the direction of the woods. He quickly bounced off of a tree and back at Hiei.

Botan blushed after she realized it was her who distracted him. 'I'll make it up them with some food later. I wonder if Yukina is back yet?' she asked herself. 'I'll ask Hiei when he done.' She concluded as she got up and moved the chair back to under the desk.

She opened her door and walked out in her wrinkled and torn Kimono. She looked down at her clothing and sighed. She didn't have anything else to wear and even though she knew Yukina would give her something she didn't want to do anything unless she told her she could, again.

She walked down the stairs dragging her hand on the railing as she walked down them.

She walked into the kitchen to find it completely empty. She flipped on the light and looked around. She covered her mouth as she let out a long yawn and reached for the fridge.

"Hm. No leftovers. Guess I'll have to cook something." She opened up a cabinet and pulled out some Ramen and turned the stove on to boil some water.

Soon after it was cooked she felt a gust of wind come into the room. She turned around to find Nilgato behind her looking hungrily at the food.

"Hungry?" she asked him as she handed him a bowl. He grabbed it and rushed over to a drawer and pulled out a spoon and then ran over to the table and began to stuff his face. "I didn't think demon's ate a lot."

"We usually don't. But apparently he is an exception." Hiei said from behind her. Botan let out an 'ep' before she turned around to see him.

"Morning!" she said as she grabbed a bowl and put some Ramen in it. "Want some?" she asked. He shook his head and walked over to the table. "Is Yukina here?" Botan asked.

Hiei sighed, which was strange for his character. "She is with that fool." Botan started to choke on the spoonful in her mouth.

Nilgato looked confused, of course he was young, give him about five years when he turns twelve or maybe sooner. Botan blushed. Hiei glared at her. "They didn't mean _that!"_ he hissed at her. Botan blushed more.

"How do you know?!" she said once she pulled the spoon out of her mouth.

"I have my ways."

"Oh please don't tell me you watched her all night?!" she said getting up and glaring at him. "She needs privacy too ya' know!" Hiei glared at her and also rose.

"She is my sister! I will do what I can to protect her."

"Protect her!? That isn't protecting. That is what we people like to call invasion of privacy!" she said as she pointed a finger at him.

Hiei let out a low growl as he tried to contain his anger. "How dare you." He hissed.

"HOW DARE YOU." She said as she poked his chest at every word. Somewhere along the way Nilgato had left the room after realizing that he didn't want to get involved.

Botan let out a huff and turned around to walk out of the room.

"Don't walk away from me!" Hiei called after her. Botan just kept walking till she came to the door that led out of the temple. Hiei rushed after her and pinned her to the ground. "Don't you _ever _walk away from me!" he hissed up next to her face.

Botan was to angry to really think, something about him always got on her last nerve.

"I _just did._" She said. Hiei narrowed his eyes. It wasn't every day that he had someone defy him so easily and live. And yet here was a mere woman doing such things to him _and _she was still breathing.

His grip on her arms tightened suddenly making her wince.

"Don't move, as soon as I get up stay behind me and don't do anything stupid." Botan was about to scream at him but was interrupted by a familiar voice, a voice that made her heart nearly stop in fear.

"Well, well. If it isn't my two _best friends?_" a taunting voice from above said. Botan looked over Hiei's shoulder to the sky and saw Nilo floating above them. Botan jumped behind Hiei as he got up. "Well, I do believe we have some unfinished business. I seem to not be able to kill you girl."

Botan let out a small whimper and attempted to run back into the temple but Hiei grabbed her wrist and pulled her back behind him. "_I told you **not **to do anything stupid!" _He hissed out at her.

Botan bowed her head and clutched his upper arm while watching what Nilo did next.

"Aw! Now isn't this a pretty picture? I should take a picture...watch the flash." He said as he flew up to the sun and did something that made a bright light.

Botan felt two arms circle around her and a hand clamp down over her mouth.

Once the light was gone Hiei looked up to see Nilo holding Botan up in the air. He reached down and grabbed the end of his Katana. Nilo just laughed and lowered himself closer to the ground.

Instead of looking at Hiei thought he looked over his shoulder. A small smirk started to crawl onto his face.

"It seems we have a guest." He said. Hiei would have turned around but he already knew who it was. "Well, aren't you going to introduce us?" Hiei ground his teeth as Nilgato came up beside him.

"Who are you?" he asked Nilo. Nilo simply smiled at the boy before patting his head.

"What a lovely child. I didn't think that you could have such a thing." He said to Botan who blushed. Nilgato didn't really get it but shrugged.

"What are you doing to Botan?"

"Nothing child. Go to sleep." He said as he waved his hand, instantly making Nilgato fall to the ground into sleep. "Children are so easily controlled when it comes to there minds." Hiei pulled out his Katana and lunged at him.

Nilo rose higher.

"Leave the boy out of this!"

"Aw. So the daddy likes his boy? You don't seem like that kind of person. I can see you abandoning him. Did Botan make you keep him?" Hiei looked up as Nilo rose into the sky.

"_Put her DOWN!_" he hissed. Nilo chuckled before he moved to the roof of the temple. Hiei followed. "I said _put. Her. **Down**!"_ He hissed as he raised the katana above his head and a dark aura surrounded it. Nilo's left eye twitched a bit.

"I don't think I want to!" He hissed making his spit go everywhere as he spoke. From in his arms Botan looked disgusted as some ran down her cheek.

Hiei lunged at him with a yell swinging his sword _before _he got to them. Nilo arched an eyebrow and laughed closing his eyes as well.

"I think your aim is getting worse." Hiei rose up and smirked at him with narrowed red eyes.

"I think you are underestimating me." Nilo opened his eyes and looked at him confused. Slowly his eyes started to widen and he dropped Botan who instantly fell into Hiei's arms before he moved back away.

Botan watched astonished as Nilo's arms fell off and onto the roof. She paled a bit when she figured out what was about to happen. She turned her head and looked to the ground, at Nilgato.

She could hear the same sickening sound of his body falling apart. Hiei nudged her shoulder making her look back at the roof where he once stood.

"I believe that he won't be bothering us for a long time."

"Hopefully never," she said as he jumped back to the ground. He put her down and she instantly ran over to the sleeping Nilgato. "Is he ok?"

"Only sleeping." Hiei said. Botan nodded and lifted the boy up. Hiei took him from her as soon as she stood up. Botan looked confused but let him go.

The three walked into the temple and Hiei put him on the couch. "Let him sleep," he said once Botan joined them. "He needs to sleep some." Botan nodded and looked at the fluffy carpet.

"Is...Is Nilo dead?"

"You tell me. If he is you might have to take him to haven or hell." He said looked over at her. Botan swallowed and sighed. Koenma hadn't called her into work for a while and he might have to if more people were to die.

That was something she hated. When ever she went to work, over 20 million had died. That was just how it worked. It wasn't like she _hated _her job. Oh no. She just didn't like doing it.

She looked back up to see Hiei still looking at her. She blushed a little and turned around. "I...I think I should go to Keiko's and see how she is and all so...yeah." Botan said as she summoned her oar and walked out of the house.

"What is wrong with you?" Botan jumped a bit before turning to him.

"It is nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing."

"Yeah well it is nothing." She said as she got on her oar. She was about to take off but Hiei grabbed the end so she couldn't go anywhere.

"You plan on leaving us?"

"Huh? No. I will come back later." 'He is acting strange.'

"Then bye."

Botan looked back at him as she took off. 'Yes. Something is wrong with _him.' _She just shrugged and flew into the clouds where she wouldn't be seen. She smiled and laughed as she did a few tricks in the clouds.

After having the ability to fly around for over ten years you get bored with just flouting around. After doing a few loops around in the air she decided to stop and to look around where she was. She lowered herself down a bit and shivered. "Guess I should have changed." She said as she looked down at the fields.

Smiling she decided she still wanted her vacation. If the others wanted her they had to come get her. Or more like Hiei would. It seemed as if she ever disappeared then he would come and make her go back to wherever she came from.

She landed by a lake and put away her oar for another time. She looked down into the water to look at all the little fishes swimming around. She smiled as some looked back up to her with little bubbles coming from their mouths. Botan smiled and waved at them before she turned around to look at the woods.

"Hm. Should I go in the woods or to the portal near here to take me to a demon city." She smiled. "A demon city would be nice; I think there is a new one near the capital with friendly demons." She said to herself. A few brown birds landed at her feet and looked up at her curiously.

Botan blushed and looked down at the birds. "Is it just me or are all you guys following me?" she said with a giggle. Looking back up at the clouds she blew some air out at her bangs making them move out of her eyes.

She pulled the torn material from earlier off of her leg, where she put it hours ago, and tied her hair up in it. She smiled and watched as the birds flew away. "Ok. The portal is somewhere by a... oh what was it again, something blue?" She put a finger under her chin as she thought.

"AH! It is by the ancient blue temple thingy." She said as she ran off into the woods.

* * *

Nilgato woke up on a couch with a blanket over him. He lifted up his head to look around. The room had a smell of jasmine and apples. He got up to a sitting position on the couch and looked around through squinted eyes at all the light.

He got up and stretched and let his arms pop. He didn't remember much. Something about training with Hiei and then some strange guy holding onto Botan...he shot up and ran to the door.

'Is she ok?' he thought as he looked around desperately for her. Hiei came up behind him and watched the boy run around with panic on his face.

"She went to visit a friend." He told him as Nilgato turned to him.

"Oh."

"Come with me." Hiei said as he turned and walked over to a big green shed. He opened up the wood doors and walked in. "Every now and then we have to cut the grass. These are fun." He said lying to the boy. He just didn't want to mow the yard.

"You just pull this and off you go." He said pushing one at him. Nilgato looked at the machine and jumped once he got it to start.

Hiei watched him push the mower into the yard with a run. "Ok, there are fifty acres out there and with his energy is will take him...three hours.

"Hm...two hours less then the detectives record. Hm." He said as he walked back into the temple waiting for Yukina and Botan to return.

****

* * *

****

****

**To Be Continued**

**I feel as if I should write more but sadly I can not think of anything else to write...Sorry but this is all. Now to wait for hm...ten reviews for this chapter! Yes that is fair! **

**Jenly is grateful!! I thank you. I hope you review.**

_**Next chapter:**_

_**I am so not sure. I can't write for a while...I have high school classes that give homework just to see me sweat. But just wait till collage! HA!**_

**If you have any questions on my chapters or stories I write feel free to ask by way of e-mail or bye review. **

****

**My contact is: ****or just click the little blue button on the bottom of this. Thanks. Or just e-mail me! I love getting e-mail!**

****

**My email wont come up on here so just go to my bio and click on the link to it! E-MAIL ME!!**

**TTFN now. **

**Jenly: Meow! **

**Melimea: Isn't she cute!?**

****

**Melimea**

**:3**


	10. Chapter Ten

**:3  
**

**Hey! Me and Jenly are pleased. This chapter is going to be different from the others. Just read it and you will get it.  
**

**I changed the summery hoping that is suits my story better and more people will read and hopefully review. **

**  
Summery: Botan starts to think about her life, a demon boy finds a home, truths are told, relationships are troubled, Hiei finds a wish upon a star, Kuwabara finds his mind, and some find love. HieiBotan, YuskueKeiko, KuwabaraYukina and so on. Reviews are welcome!**

**  
Disclaimer: I do not own the monkey in the zoo, nor do I own you. And so I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...Wow I feel like I spelled that wrong and yet it rhymed. Nilgato is MINE! OC.**

**  
One word: FLUFF!**

**  
Rating is R for this chapter, and the next few too, just to be safe for whatever reason.**

**  
Title: Found in the Darkness**

**  
Chapter Ten: Love?**

****

* * *

**  
Evil men will bow down in the presence of the good, and the wicked at the gates of the righteous.**

****

**  
The poor are shunned even by their neighbors, but the rich have many friends.**

****

**  
Probverbs 14:19-20**

****

* * *

Yukina walked up the steps leading to the temple that once was Genkai's but now belonged to her.She smiled to herself and hummed a tune from some song she listened to on Kuwabara's truck's radio (He seems like a truck guy). She let out a giggle and touched her lips.She had just gotten her first kiss the other night. Kuwabara was watching her as they watched a romance movie and them it just happened.A kiss.Pure and simple, but only complicated at the same time.When she found out that Hiei was her brother one of the first things he told her was if the 'oaf', as he liked to call him, ever hurt her he would love to rip him limb from limb. He also had told her that he wanted her to be happy, "Even if it is with the buffoon." He had said in a harsh voice.She wasn't as dumb as many thought her to be. She knew Kuwabara liked her and even though she didn't show it, she liked him.She always blushed at the compliments he gave her, her stomach got butterflies whenever he put his arm around her. She giggled at the many memories of him doing said things.Last night he had in his own way proposed to her. He had said; "Yukina, this is my last year of school. After that I will go to collage and get a good job so I can have a good family with my wife."She knew he was referring to her. He had proclaimed his love for her many times.He also said that he would give her a few years to realize that she loved him as well. She didn't need that long though.After the 'date', as he called it, she was dropped off at Keiko's for the night. Keiko explained to her about love and all that and that she loved him. She blushed as she looked at her feet. "Maybe I do.""Do what?" Yukina jumped and turned to see Hiei behind her. She mumbled something about annoying boy who stalked her before smiling at him. She learned to really open up over the years. She said what she felt instead of keeping it in, she learned that from Botan.And that there where something's you just shouldn't tell guys, learned courtesy of Keiko who started to talk about Yuskue after that. Hiei was still looking at her after she came back down to earth."Nothing brother." She said with a smile."What took you?""I stayed with Keiko after my date with Kuwabara." Hiei looked confused."Date?""Yes.""Eh?" Yukina decided to let him find out for himself."Are you hungry?""No, Botan feed us.""Us?""Me and the boy." Hiei said looking up at a passing big black bird."Oh?" Yukina would find out once she got into the temple."Um...Yukina? Can I ask you something?" He said quietly.Yukina stared at her brother and shook her head. "Sure.""Well..."

* * *

Keiko sat at her desk doing her math homework. Her mind hadn't really been with her lately.   
  
Yuskue had actually listened to her and had taken a break from her.She sniffed and grabbed a tissue to blow her nose. "I didn't want to be apart this long..." she sniffed again.She threw the tissue into the trash and turned back to her unfinished homework.None of it made since. She could ask Kurama for help but he went with his mother to some kind of convention or whatever so he was gone for a week.She looked at the phone. Kuwabara actually was good at math, compared to everything else, so why not call him?"Because he just had his first data with Yukina and he won't be able to focus." She told herself. That left Yuskue.She reached for the phone. She just wanted to hear his voice, see him smile anything other then how he was treating her now. She pulled the phone of the hook and put it to her ear.Her finger went to the numbers, shakily, and put her finger on the first six numbers.Her finger rested on the five and she thought about doing this. She sighed and pushed it."Please pick up."

* * *

Yukina sat at the table blushed. Hiei had just asked something that she really didn't want to tell him but she had. And with the boy in the room too.   
  
So now both of them know. She watched as Hiei got up and went out to the roof, closely followed by Nilgato.She smiled as she noticed the blush on his face, Nilgato not Hiei. She got up. Why did he want to know _that_? He should know...shouldn't he? Well he never really was with a girl or woman he be seeing someone behind every ones back?She closed her eyes. "Botan?" Or maybe it was under all their noses. "Could it be?" Yukina smiled and sat back down in the chair she had just gotten out of.She could hear stomping on the roof, indicating Nilgato, so Hiei must also be up there.She looked around. Where _was _Botan? She got up and looked around the house. In her room the bed was a bit messy, "She must have taken a nap and had to go to work or something." She said as she started to make the bed.Once it was she fell onto it and closed her eyes replaying her date with Kuwabara. She knew Hiei knew about it, and he knew that she was happy.She let out a giggle at all the things Kuwabara had done; tripped on the carpet, chocked on his drink, eaten too much and been in the bathroom for twenty minutes, and of course the simple kiss he had given her, and then his offer.She sat up and looked at the carpet. She jumped when she heard some noise on the roof and she rushed to the window. Opening it she leaned out to look up.She could see Hiei running off and Nilgato resting on the end of the roof."Um...Nilgato, right?" he looked down at her with his deep green eyes and shook his head. "Where is my brother going?""Sensei? He is going to find something, or someone or whatever. He just told me to stay here and to watch over you." He said before jumping onto the branch near the window. "Can I come in? I'm cold." He said shivering a bit.Yukina smiled and moved out of the way for him to come in.Once he was in he sat on the floor under the window arms crossed and all. Yukina smiled. "Do you know how to cook?"

* * *

Botan spun around in fear. Maybe it was a bad idea to want a vacation. Mostly because she couldn't find the portal and there were things all around her.   
  
It wasn't un-normal for demons to be in the woods...just not _her _woods.She hugged herself and ran in the direction that looked safest. She huffed as she stopped by a large tree. She leaned into it and slowly fell to the ground.Her feet hurt and so did her arms, which once again were all cut up. She could teleport but she couldn't focus and she _needed _to focus.She rubbed her bleeding face and spit out some from her mouth.Botan sighed and then yelled when she heard a twig snap. "Who-who's there?" she asked with a slight whimper. She jumped up when she heard a scream.Was someone hurt? She knew she shouldn't but she did.She ran in the direction of the scream.She gasped as she came up to an area and put a hand over her mouth."H-Hiei?"

* * *

Keiko smiled as Yuskue and she sat together in the library. Keiko had been extremely lucky that he had been willing to talk to her, and even apologize.   
  
She of course did as well, with tears in her eyes.She missed him _so_ much. He smiled at her from the chair across from her and she blushed. "Yes?" she asked. Yuskue looked back down at the paper."How do you do number 43?" he asked.Keiko let a giggle escape her, for unknown reason."Keiko?"She wiped her face and giggled again."What?""Nothing." She said blushing more. "Come over here and I'll help you." She said.Yuskue put on a sly smirk and moved over._Oh no._She wasn't going to get much work done today.

* * *

Yukina smiled as Kuwabara came up the steps. He had called a while ago to tell her he wanted to visit and she couldn't be happier.   
  
He let out a deep breath and looked at her with a flushed face."No matter how many times I climb that it's always hard." He said as he accepted the water she was offering him. "Thanks." He said.Yukina smiled at him and moved out of the way so he could come in.He smiled his goofy smile and walked in. Nilgato was on the roof looking down at them with a smirk.Yukina smiled up at him and nodded at the door. "He is a friend and my boyfriend too. Be nice."Nilgato just nodded before jumping down and running around the yard. "I'm going to go play with the horse.""Horse?""Yea in a field not far from here, there was a horse." Yukina smiled at him and pat his head."Have fun.""Bye.""Toodles." She said with a smile.Nilgato ran off and Kuwabara came up behind her and put his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. Yukina let out a giggle when he nuzzled her neck."That kid looked like your brother. Is he his kid or something?" He asked. Yukina smiled and leaned into him."Nope. At least I don't think so. How are you?""Feeling better now thank you." He said before spinning her around and planting a wet kiss on her cheek. Yukina blushed and grabbed his hand."Want to go swimming?""Um...sure. I don't have any trunks though."Yukina smiled. "How about we go skinny dipping?" she asked her smile changing as she looked at the sky.She heard him choke on the air and him throw her over his shoulder."LET'S GO!" he yelled. Yukina giggling and blushing the whole way.

* * *

Botan shivered as she felt herself be pushed up against a tree. She looked up to see bright red eyes looking into hers.   
  
She shivered as his eyes narrowed and he started to talk."Why are you _not _at Keiko's?!"Botan shrunk back and looked at her hands that were above her head in his grip."I-I wanted to relax and this place was perfect." She said as she looked back over his shoulder at the now dead group of demons. "What did you do?" Hiei didn't move his eyes."Apparently protecting you." He said lowly. Botan blushed and looked up at her hands again before she saw his eyes again.'Damn them! Always distracting me!' she thought. She felt his grip loosen a bit and she relaxed a bit."Thank you." She said. He still wouldn't move. "Are you going to let me go?" she asked deciding she could look at his eyes just this once.Bad move.

* * *

**  
To Be continued**

**  
Sorry folks but I shall leave it here. Sorry. Well reviews would be nice so review please. Tell me how you liked it. Is it too much or something. **

**__**

**__**

**  
Next chapter:**

**  
Botan realizes her mistake for looking at him.**

**  
Yukina learns about love.**

**  
Keiko and Yuskue are back together!**

**  
Kurama learns a little secret about the fire demon we shall dub Nilgato.**

**  
Till next time…**

**  
Bye.**

**  
Jenly: Meow, meow?  
  
Melimea: Of course they won't at least I hope not. **

**  
Jenly: Meow.**

**  
Melimea: OH what do you know!?**

**  
Melimea**

**  
:3**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**:3**

**Yo! How are ya'll? Good I hope...yea. School is good. And Jenly is getting fat! Oh well I am _not _about to put her on a diet.**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. This. Show. But the fic here, ah yes, it is mine! Muhahahaha!**

**Summery: Botan starts to think about her life, a demon boy finds a home, truths are told, relationships are troubled, Hiei finds a wish upon a star, Kuwabara finds his mind, and some find love. HieiBotan, YuskueKeiko, KuwabaraYukina and so on. Reviews are welcome!**

**Warnings for the chapter: um... I don't think there is anything to warn you about. Someone might be OOC but I try not to. But I do need to so they can get together...hmm. How am I going to do this? So I dub Hiei fluffy for the day! Or whatever. Heh.**

**This time there actually is fluff**

**Title: Found in the Darkness**

**Chapter Eleven: Must be...**

****

**

* * *

**

****

**I don't want to achieve immortality through my work. I want to achieve it through not dying.**

* * *

Botan gasped as she looked into his eyes. It was as if she was lost in another world, his world, and she didn't wan't to get out of his world...never! Blushing she mumbled trying to say anything that was an actual sentence. 

His eyes were open. Not open, but to where she could see what he was thinking. How he was feeling.

He was worried about her. Why would he be worried?

She slowly pulled a hand from his grasp and touched his cheek. He leaned into it while still looking at her not blinking.

Botan smiled slightly not really knowing what to do.

"Why did you worry?" She whispered after a short while of silence.

Hiei looked at her and leaned in a bit more. "Should I not be?" He asked his lips brushing her ear as he spoke. Botan shivered.

What was up with him? He was being...nice and all. She shivered a bit more when he pulled back and looked at her face. He leaned in to where his head was resting on hers.

"You always seem to get into trouble and I always seem to save you." He said lightly moving his hands down to her waist and pulling her to him a bit. Botan mumbled something and looked at his hair.

He sighed and pulled away and turned. "Get on my back." He said. Botan sighed heavily. She had ruined the perfect moment there! She put her arms around his waist and felt him smile...

Wait...

Smile?!

He bent down and let her wrap her legs around his waist and he grabbed her legs to hold her in place while she put her arms around his neck.

Botan blushed.

Somehow they had moved from just friends, if they ever were. Those look in his eyes, not the concern but the other thing. The thing she didn't understand from him.

He jumped up a bit so he was more comfortable and she blushed when he did so. Yes, something had changed, at least in her. Hiei looked back at her before he speed off to the lake.

He put her down and sat in the grass.

"What are we doing here? Aren't you going to take me back?"

"Do you want to go back?" he asked.

Botan sighed. "No. I want a break from all the people." She said taking off her sandals and putting her feet in the water. Hiei watched her as she sighed and stepping deeper into the water. She let out a giggle before running and jumping in the rest of the way.

Hiei shot up and watched as the bubbles came to the top and soon Botan did as well. She let out a giggle again and turned back to him. "Come on in the waters fine." She called as she swam around before going back under and picking up a rock to throw at him.

When she came back up she didn't find him. She looked around and dropped the rock back into the water. She spun around in the water, her feet barely touching.

"Hiei?" she called, but didn't find him.

She panicked a bit realizing she was alone in a dangerous place. She screamed as something grabbed her feet and pulled her under.

She opened her eyes under the water to see red eyes looking at her. She relaxed and watched as he let her go to get some air.

It was always amazing who he didn't need that much air all the time. She looked down at him as he looked up at her from under the water.

She felt the water shift and Hiei come up from the water. He put the rock in front of her face. "Was this meant for me?" he asked with a wide smirk.

Botan blushed and grabbed the rock, then threw it away from them. Deciding that the silence bugged her she asked him a question.

"Yukina came home?" she asked as she lowered herself till the water was up to her nose but not in it. He nodded and did the same. She smiled before she dived down and stared swimming deeper into the water.

Hiei watched her before doing the same. His Katana was still strapped to his waist but he didn't risk leaving it on the shore.

Botan felt his hands once again grab her feet but soon moved up till they were around her waist. She went up to the surface for some air, Hiei doing the same.

She gasped for the air as she came up. Looking at him she blushed. "What is wrong with you?" she whispered. Hiei didn't answer; he just swam next to her, his hands still on her waist.

Botan sighed after a while of silence and did something she wouldn't normally do.

* * *

Keiko let out a giggle as Yuskue looked back up at her stressed and Puu doing the same on the table they were working at. They had been working on number 49, a few problems less then before.

How it was that they had spent two hours on one problem was beyond her!

Yuskue groaned and threw his book at the wall, frustrated. "This is my last year! Why do I need to learn more!?" he yelled making Puu jump up and down in agreement.

Keiko sighed and closed her book and put it back in her bag. It _was_ the weekend and they _only_ had one problem left. She looked up at him and sighed again.

"So what do you want to do?" she asked putting Puu in the small bed she made for him a while ago. Instantly he fell asleep.

Yuskue came up behind her and smirked slightly.

"I can think of a thing or two..."

* * *

Yukina let out a loud laugh as she and Kuwabara jumped into the cold river water, naked. If her brother were to see her now he would most likely _not _approve.

She smiled as Kuwabara started swimming to her, his goofy smile still in place.

"I still can't believe that _you, _sweet little Yukina, recommended _this_." He said as he put his hands around her waist. Yukina smiled at him before looking up at the sky that had a sun going down a bit.

"Do you know what time it is?" she asked him as he tickled her belly a bit. He shook his head no before he pulled her into him more.

"Why do you need to know the time?"

"Just wondering, I don't want Hiei to come looking and find us like this." She said smiling over her shoulder at him. He smiled back and leaned down to let his lips brush hers slightly.

"May I?" he asked. She smiled and nodded.

Slowly he kissed her, ever so gently that it was starting to drive her insane. She turned around to where she was facing him and more comfortable. His hands moved up and down her sides and hers rested on his chest.

He licked her lip and smiled when she opened up for him. His tongue licked around and patted hers before he pulled her a bit closer to a rock. It was getting harder to control himself for a few reasons.

One was he was naked.

Two; he had her pressed up against him naked.

Three; he wanted her.

He pulled away a bit and leaned his head against hers. "I think we should go back." He said. Yukina looked up at him and nodded, a blush still on her face.

"Ok."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Sorry but I have some homework so I have to stop and I also want to keep in suspence for a while. So what do you think about the Hiei/Botan moment? Was it ok or too soon or what?**

**I really do like your opinions. Really I do. Jenly gives you a gift. It is brown and round! And stinky! Hehe. Sorry but I hated it so you can have it. **

**Um...OH yes Next Chapter:**

**Hiei Botan moments...**

**Kurama learns something (forgot is this chapter)**

**Yuskue and Keiko finally get out the one thing we all want to hear!**

**Yukina a Kuwabara tell the others all...**

**More later**

**Jenly: MMMEEEOOOWWW...**

**Melimea: I agree. The shortness was bad.**

**Melimea**

**:3**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**:3**

**I AM IN THE CHRISTMAS SPIRIT!! EARLY!!!**

**Hey you's. Whoever you's are. Boy...Jenly is FAT! But she is NOT going on a diet...NEVER! I got a new pet thought...Spot, the ferret muse! But don't worry Jenly is here she just looks like a bean bag chair...hehe. **

**-Jenly is the plot muse.**

**-Spot is the romance muse.**

**I wish it was winter...so I have been listening to Christmas music and all so I just had to do something in the chapter. It is late October in my story. Sorry! Wait...No I am not! Hehe. **

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. This. Show. But the fic here, ah yes, it is mine! Muhahahaha!**

**Summery: Botan starts to think about her life, a demon boy finds a home, truths are told, relationships are troubled, Hiei finds a wish upon a star, Kuwabara finds his mind, and some find love. HieiBotan, YuskueKeiko, KuwabaraYukina and so on. Reviews are welcome!**

**I have added a pairing!!! Kurama/OC who is by the name of Nami! Enjoy. **

**Title: Found in the Darkness**

**Chapter Twelve: 'Tis almost the season!**

****

* * *

**Merry Christmas...3 months early!!!! WOOOOOOOO!!!**

****

* * *

Kurama sat in his room looking down at an English textbook. His mother had gone out of town after they got back and he was alone. Normally he wouldn't mind, but he had nothing to do but study.

He did care about his education but he only had three weeks of school left and his grade was set.

He hadn't gotten a call, nor could he get a hold of anyone. Normally he would go out and find Hiei but he seemed to be getting waves that were telling him otherwise.

So he sat and thought.

He closed his English book and put it in his bag for Monday at school. He got up and pushed his desk chair in. Maybe he could go and find something to do in town.

Or maybe he would run into a certain someone. He shook his head and grabbed a jacket in case it rain.

He locked the house and put the key in his pocket and turned to the clouded sky of the city. He blew out a breath and started to walk to the mall area. Maybe he could get his mothers birthday gift a month early.

He walked down the side walk watching as cars zoomed by. Maybe Hiei was hiding something from him. That wasn't like him. He usually told him everything before he did anything or anything like that.

Closing his eyes he waited for the walk signal to turn so he could cross the street. Once it did he walked across the road. He passed a window for a shop with the Christmas stuff already out. He smiled as saw a little child pulling on her mothers arm pointing up at the tree in the window.

Kurama always had loved Christmas time of year. The child let out a joyful yell as her mother opened the door to the store and let the child run in. The Christmas music was playing inside the store and could be heard outside if the door was open. Jingle Bell Rock.

Kurama smiled at the child as she ran past him and waved at him before adding a small bow. Her mother ushered her inside before smiling at him. Kurama continued on his way to the mall humming a Christmas song from the store. He was like the girl in a way. He couldn't wait for Christmas to come along.

He came up to the mall and crossed the street in a run so not to hold up traffic. He walked into the crowded mall and walked to the escaladers to go up a level. He put his hands in his jacket as he waited to get to the top.

As he stepped off of the escalader he heard a gasp and he looked up. His eyes got big as he realized who was standing not to far from him looking at him with a hand over their mouth.

* * *

**(Sorry but I don't do Keiko/Yuskue Lemons, maybe after I get used to writing this kind of story then I might take a try at it)**

Keiko snuggled deeper into the covers smelling the sweet smell of spices and cinnamon. She looked up to see Yuskue next to her softly snoring deep in sleep.

She smiled and blushed as she remembered how they got there. She looked up at her hands that were trapped under and around his neck and his that were around her naked waist.

She sighed softly and put her head in his neck hopping that this moment never ended. Puu was still sleeping in the small beg also snoring a bit. She heard Yuskue's snoring stop and she knew he had woken up.

She looked up at him and smiled brightly at him. "Hello, morning love." She whispered. He looked down at her with drowsy eyes. He smiled slightly and bent down to kiss her softly.

"Mornin' lovely." He said as he let go of her and stretched. Luckily for them it was Sunday and her mother was out for the weekend visiting her sick sister.

"Sleep well?" she asked as she sat up and scratched her head, realizing it was a mess. Remembering who's hands had been in it before she blushed. Yuskue looked at her with a smirk.

"I liked it better before we fell asleep." He said huskily. Keiko blushed more to where her whole face was deep red. She heard him chuckle and move closer to her before picking her up and putting her in his lap. Keiko leaned into him and looked at the clock.

"I did too. Yuskue?"

"Hmm." He asked before starting to kiss along her neck up to her ear. Keiko pushed down a moan.

"mmm... Oh!" she forgot what she was about to say. She gave up and put her hands up in his hair. "Never mind." She mumbled as he pulled her head back more so he could kiss her lips.

"Guess it wasn't really that important." He said.

"No."

The fact that they both were still naked didn't help at all.

* * *

**(Thought she would kiss him eh? Botan I mean. Well this is all for now! Not)**

Botan blushed as she kissed Hiei's cheek. He blushed as well and let her linger there for a moment. He let him hands rest on her hips as they floated in the water. She pulled back to look up at his red eyes. He returned to look into her pink ones.

"Um..." she didn't know how to explain herself at the moment so she just put her hands around his neck before looking down into the water. Hiei said nothing but pulled her more to him and looked up at the sky. 'Thank you.' He said to the gods.

(Hint, _hint_, **hint**,**_ hint_**)

Botan looked up at the sky to and wondered what he was thinking and looking at. She decided to not ruin the moment and put her head on his neck. Since he hadn't killed her yet she could at least enjoy herself some.

"Thank you." She heard in the wind. She looked up at him to see if it was him who said it. He was once again looking at her with softer eyes.

She smiled up at him before pulling away a bit. "Um...Hiei I'm getting cold, can we go back to shore?" she whispered. He nodded and pulled her back to him and in seconds they were on the shore.

He still held her to him and she blushed. She let out a small sneezed and sighed. "I guess that's what I get for being in water in this season eh?" she said to him. He nodded and let her go.

"Do you want to return to your world?"

"This is my world too."

"Then to the others."

She didn't, she wanted to stay with him but she had to give up the moment eventually. So she nodded. He did too and opened his arms. Botan looked confused, expecting him to make her get on his back. Yes, something had changed between the two.

She walked into his embrace and felt him lift her up bridal style. She blushed and put her hands around his neck and tried her best to not look into his eyes, again. She felt the wind around them speed up and she knew he was running.

She didn't know how he planned on her getting home but she was content sitting in his arms. She decided to chance it and looked up at him. His eyes were trained on a spot somewhere far off that she couldn't see.

He looked down at her through the corner of his eyes. He saw her blush again and smirked, knowing it was because she had been caught looking at him.

She buried her head in his chest and she felt him stop. She was glad she was hanging onto him since he stopped so suddenly. She looked up at him and then around them.

They were on the outskirts of town. She knew that over the years of knowing him he stopping running around in the middle of town, not including the park, because of the weird looks he would get after appearing out of no were.

Botan felt his grip tighten on her when she tried to get out of his grip. She looked up at him confused.

"Hiei?" He said nothing but turned his head in another direction. She knew what he wanted her to do, it was a silent request. She reached up and took of his bandana from his Jagan. He nodded a thank you and looked around for something. While waiting she played with his bandana in her hands before she wrapped it around her head.

He stopped once he found where he wanted to go and ran off.

Botan wondered where they were going...

* * *

**(oh...suspense. Sorry folks but I do this at ever transition from now on... lets see who am I on now? Oh!)**

Kurama looked at the girl before him. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail and her dark green eyes outlined like they naturally where. The girl from his school...

He blushed. The last time he had seen her she had kissed him.

It was on Valentines Day and all the girls in any grade who knew of his existence had gotten him something. She had given his something more than the others.

A kiss.

All the others had gotten him chocolate or something like that but she didn't. He remembered his surprise at it and how she thought he didn't like her or something. She had run out of the room crying and after that had avoided him like the plague.

But everyone's knows that the plague can't always be ignored. He smiled at her and walked over to her. She blushed a bit and picked up her bags trying to get out.

But sadly, she would not get her way. "Hello, Nami." He said to her with a slight bow. She nodded at him.

"Hello Kurama." She mumbled not meeting his eyes, and adding a small bow. Nami put her bags to her side before looking at the escaladers longingly. But Kurama wanted to talk.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you around much."

Nami still didn't look up at him. "I have been busy." She mumbled. Kurama arched an eyebrow.

"More like avoided me." He said before cupping and lifting her chin. "Are you still sad about Valentines? It was almost a year ago." Nami felt her eyes water. Kurama panicked and pulled out a tissue to wipe her face. Nami pushed it away and glared at him.

"Kurama! You broke my heart that day! And you think I am going to get over it?!" she said trying to keep her voice down as to not attract a crowed. Kurama's eyes softened more. "I cry myself to sleep every night because of you! I haven't even gotten over you!" She had streams of tears going down her face.

Kurama leaned down and kissed her. Unexpectedly. Her eyes got big and she looked down at his face. His eyes were also open and looking at her. He was softly kissing her, not hard or anything. But sweet and simply. Nami smelled roses and felt her eyes start to close.

Soon he pulled back but his face was still close to hers. "I wanted to do that for a long time." He whispered to her. Nami blushed and looked back at his lips. He smiled and leaned forward again getting another kiss. She closed her eyes and dropped her bags and put her hands around his neck.

Kurama chuckled and pulled away and looked down at her. She was slightly shorter then him by about an inch or two. She opened her eyes and looked up into his. "Why didn't you kiss back before?" she asked in a whisper. He smiled.

"You expect me too when you come into class and just kiss me? Come now...I'm not that kind of guy." He said slyly. Nami blushed and looked over his shoulder and into his red hair.

"Guess not." She said. He smiled.

"Want to go out today?" he asked. She smiled up at him and nodded.

"Love to."

**(Um...did I forget anyone other than Yukina and Kuwabara?)**

****

* * *

****

**To Be Continued!**

**Well I hope you liked this chapter!!! Please say you did...and if you did what part did you like?**

**Just to let you know I plan on doing a lemon but not on this site. I'll tell you when I post it on Mediaminor ok?**

_**Next Chapter:**_

_**Botan and Hiei are back to the past.**_

**That is all for now!**

**Toodles...**

**Jenly: Meow?**

**Spot: Euuu?**

**Melimea: Yes! I do speak cat and Ferret! Why else do I talk to you all the time?**

**Melimea**

**:3**


	13. Chapter Thriteen

**:3**

**Hi! It is only three months and tewenty-one days till Christmas...from when I wrote this chapter!! Jenly and spot are happy, and I am too!**

**Let me see...the rating is still R...for next chapter and such.**

**Warning: there is a lot of freakin' fluff in this chapter...Damn there is a lot.**

**-Jenly is the plot muse.**

**-Spot is the romance muse.**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. This. Show. But the fic here, ah yes, it is mine! If I did own it I would buy Hiei his own Botan!**

**Summery: Botan starts to think about her life, a demon boy finds a home, truths are told, relationships are troubled, Hiei finds a wish upon a star, Kuwabara finds his mind, and some find love. HieiBotan, YuskueKeiko, KuwabaraYukina and so on. Reviews are welcome!**

**I have added a pairing!!! Kurama/OC who is by the name of Nami! Enjoy.**

**Title: Found in the Darkness**

**Chapter Thirteen: Lovely times**

* * *

****

**Never give up your dreams, for they are what keep us alive and going!**

****

**-Me**

* * *

****

**(This chapter is centered on Hiei and Botan...Sorry folks if you aren't happy about that! But...originally this was to be a fic about them!)**

Botan smiled as Hiei put her gently down onto the ground. By the time they got there it was night time, the stars shining, and most of this side of the world sleeping. She looked back at him and was about to ask why they were where they were now, but he put a finger up to say no questions.

Botan followed him as he walked up to the tree that now had falling flowers and apples. The apple blossom tree of her child hood stood in the yard before her. She felt as if something about this place had changed since she had last came here. She looked back at him as he walked into her old home. She could almost swear she heard the wind say to follow him in.

She walked up to the porch and looked at where the door once was. She could have sworn it was there before.

She walked into the home and gasped. It was clean. Everything was clean. The blood stains were gone, the broken doors taken out, the table fixed and the cups and such no longer broken.

She looked for Hiei who wasn't in the room. 'Did he do all this?' she smiled as she bent down and touched the cup that had cracks where it once had broken off. She looked up and out of the window to the mountains not too far off. She missed her home.

She got up and walked over to the hole in the wall where her paper door once was. Walking through it she noticed two futons on the floor replacing the old ones, her old dresser dusted off, and the hole was still in the ceiling. But that was nice...to see the sky.

Hiei sat on one of the futons; eyes closed, arms crossed, and sitting Indian-style. He opened an eye and looked up at her when he heard her walk into her old room.

"D-did you do this?" she whispered. He didn't reply but she could see his lip rise a bit on the left. She felt tears weld up and she ran over to him, dropped down to her knees and hugged him. He didn't move but looked down at her and felt his clothing once again get wet where her face was. In his shoulder.

He knew this time, those tears where happy ones, made by him.

"Yes." Botan looked up at him and smiled.

"Why?" she asked meekly. He looked up at the wall that had a painting now hanging on it of a angle singing to the heavens.

"I got tired of you being sad." He said quietly. Botan smiled brightly and hugged him closer to her.

"I can never do enough to thank you."

"But you have."

"How?"

"I now have my sister...and something better." He told her. Botan looked up at him confused.

"Something better? What would that be?" She needed to know.

"I'll tell you later. You should get some rest...in you home." He told her before patting her head. He knew he was acting strangely, but he was also acting on impose. Botan smiled and closed her eyes.

Hiei moved her so her head was in his lap and she could look up at the night sky. Botan opened her eyes to look back up.

"When did you do this?"

"A while ago. I just had to wait for the perfect time to bring you back." He told her stroking her hair. Botan smiled up at him before grabbing his hand with hers.

"Thank you..." she would have said more, but she realized that now was not the time. The time would be later, when things were perfect. He looked down at her and she believed she saw a shadow of a smile. She reached up with her other hand and cupped his cheek. "For everything," she never once thought that he could have read her mind.

She closed her eyes and her hand slowly fell to his side as she felt sleep welcome her to its embrace. She sighed contently as she felt something cover her bare arms. She really should have gotten some clothing. She would have to ask Keiko to take her shopping later...

She felt a hand go down and rest on her stomach. She knew who it was, and wondered why...but why ruin this moment? She sighed contently and heard a breathy chuckle above her. She still couldn't believe that this was Hiei...

She snuggled more into the warmth before she opened her eyes again to look up at him, only to find him looking down at her. She smiled and put her hand on his, which rested on her stomach. She still had one question for him.

"Did your wish ever come true?" she asked softly. He looked down at her thoughtfully for a moment.

"I think so..."

"Care to tell me what it was?"

"Not till I am sure it has come true."

"That's not fair," she said with a pout "you found out mine." Hiei stuttered.

"H-how?"

"I may be dense at times, but I'm not stupid...I wasn't sleeping." She said smiling up at him. He just looked down at her with his face half hidden in the shadows. He reached down to her face and moved a hair from her cheek. 'Gods.' He thought.

Botan closed her eyes as his hand lingered on her cheek. She felt his hand brush her cheek multiple times making her let out a very small moan, almost unheard. But he did hear it. He leaned down till his lips touched her forehead. Botan's eyes shot open and she looked at him. She moved up and sat in front of him looking into his eyes.

They were softer...more...lively, his eyes. She felt him move forward till his lips brushed hers, slightly, almost not even there. Botan looked at his eyes as he lingered. She smiled and leaned forward a bit. He closed his eyes and waited.

It was so close...so, so close...but so far. (Couldn't help myself!) Botan felt his hand move to the back of her neck and pull her to him. Botan hadn't done something like this...ever. It all her years. And that was a long time.

All she had was what Keiko and Shuzura had told her. And that didn't help with the fact that she can't even think at the moment. She moved forward and gently brushed her lips against his. When he did to she blushed and he moved forward to, gently creasing her lips.

She never did expect him to be the gently type. She imagined him to be rough and quick. But here he was gently and taking his time.

She felt his hand creep up her back and stay. He leaned into her licking her bottom lip. Botan didn't know what to do, until he sighed and just shoved it in. She let out a squeal and then a moan as his tongue swept into her mouth. She lifted her hands till they tangled into his black mane. She felt his lips curl against hers, and wondered why, till he moved down her neck to her pulse under her chin. Then she just couldn't think.

She felt his tongue lap over her neck and suck on it by her shoulder and she let out a moan. If she did recall that is where demons marked their mates.

She opened her eyes, half way, to look down at him. He was looking up at her. He let go of her neck and moved back to her face, creasing her cheek. She smiled at him and felt him move to her ear.

"I think it came true."

(HINT**, HINT!)**

* * *

****

**To Be Continued**

**There you go my reviews the first kiss!**

**Sorry about the smallness of this chapter. But I have school in like...ten minutes and I have to go and break the law by speeding to get to school! Toodles, I'll finish up next time. **

**Melimea, Spot, and Jenly: BYE! Eh...Meow....!**

**Melimea**

**:3**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**:3**

**Hi. How are ya'll?**

**We here at my home believe in morals and all. So...that has nothing to do with you all...hehe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this...or DJ Sammy's Heaven. Sadly. **

**I have been informed that it is Yusuke not Yuskue... man!**

**Sorry for killing you with the suspense. I plan on making this an extremely long chapter...but I want a _lot _of reviews for this! **

**This is me: being selfish!**

**Mushy chapter with fluff galore and all...still R...I think the lemon might be written soon.**

**This chapter is good if you listen to it with slow music that is like...um...by silk, usher, and some other people. But it makes it better, for me to write. The music is where I get my ideas.**

**Music: DJ Sammy's Heaven!**

**Lyrics: Are all bold and not in italics, those are A/N.**

**Title: Found in the Darkness**

**Chapter Fourteen: A New Home**

****

* * *

****

**Let us not forget the pain, yet also not forget our joy...**

* * *

****

**(This is once again centered on Hiei and Botan)**

Botan looked up into his eyes a little confused at his last statement.

**Baby, you're all that I want**

_I think it just did._

What was that about? She closed her eyes and smiled as she felt his hand brush her arm. She did like him. Never did admit it though...he was always the one there for her. Always saving her, bringing her home...yes...always there for her if she needed, even if he never would confess it.

**I'm findin' it hard to believe**

She opened her eyes and felt his hand stop on her shoulder. He moved her to him and let her rest in his lap. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. "Go to sleep." He said into her hair that now was in his face. He didn't seem to mind though.

**We're in heaven**

Botan nodded a bit and put her arms comfortably around him welcoming the darkness that waited for her. But this time it kept its distance. She felt him ease back into the wall breathing in her scent. She wondered what she smelled like to him.

"Orchids." He answered quietly. Botan looked up at him with out moving her head from the junction of his neck and shoulder. "You smell like Orchids." He said again. Botan smiled up at him. 'And you smell like spice, and cinnamon.' She said in her mind. "Thank you...I think." He said. Botan smiled. This was one of the rare moments of theirs.

**Oh, thinkin' about all our younger years,**

She snuggled back into his neck and sighed. "Goodnight?"

"Sure." Botan laughed softly.

**We were young and wild and free**

"You sure?"

**Now nothin' can take you away from me**

Hiei arched an eyebrow. "Pretty much."

Botan smiled and shifted a bit trying to get more comfortable. "Yea." She mumbled into his shirt. He sighed and moved his head into her hair.

"You do need to sleep...tomorrow you have to go see Keonma and Yusuke again..."

**You keep me comin' back for more**

"I do?"

"He called."

"Oh. Will you come with me?"

**I'm findin' it hard to believe**

Hiei looked over at the wall again. "Why wouldn't I?" he asked uncharacteristically. 'I think I like you to much to leave you alone.' He thought.

**We're in heaven**

Botan smiled, "I'm not sure...you surprise me sometimes." She mumbled to him. Hiei didn't look down at her a continued to look at the wall, while stroking her hair. Botan looked up a bit when he continued to be quiet. Not being able to stand the silence she spoke. "Is something wrong?"

**And love is all that I need,**

Hiei's eyes lowered to her for a brief moment before returning to the wall. 'Everything I treasured I lost...'

Botan moved up again and pulled his shirt he gave to her as a quilt closer. She felt a shiver go up and down her body. "Are you cold?" she asked quietly. Hiei's arms tightened around her a bit. Botan sighed. 'There is something wrong.' She looked up at his eyes. They were unfocused and he looked as if in deep thought.

**It isn't too hard to see**

She sighed again when he didn't look at her. Maybe he didn't like her and was thinking of a way to get her to go away. She felt her eyes water... 'I hope not.' She thought putting her head back in his neck. She felt his hand return to stroking her hair after a short while. He looked down at her to realize she was sleeping. He moved his shoulder to make her move a bit to a better position for him and maybe her.

**We're in heaven**

He moved his gaze up to the stars and a small smile tugged on his lips. "Thank you."

**We're in heaven**

****

* * *

****

**(Ok...fast forward to the next morning...Monday)**

Botan felt a heavy thing on her hip as she opened her eyes welcoming in the sun. She looked over to see an arm slung over her waist. Her eyes followed the hand to find it attached to a shirtless fire demon. She blushed slightly as she realized he was sleeping soundlessly next to her.

**Now nothin' could change what you mean to me uh,**

She smiled a bit and reached out a moved away a stray hair of his. She jumped back when his eyes shot open and bored into her purple ones. He looked at the hand that still rested over his head holding onto the strand of hair. His eyes drifted from his hair to her many times. Finally after she didn't move her hand he took it and moved the hair to join the others.

His hair was sagging a bit like it did if it was wet...yet it was a bit oily. "What? You think that I don't bathe?" he arched an eyebrow. "Unlike many of the demons out there I do in fact bathe." He said scratching his head. She let out a yawn and looked up at the sun which wasn't to far in the sky. He followed her gaze then got up dusting off his black pants.

**But just hold me now,**

Botan also rose and tossed him his shirt. "Hope you slept well." She mumbled rubbing her eyes that still held sleep. She moved her hand to notice him gone again. She looked around quickly trying to catch a flash of black nearby. When she didn't she looked up at see him once again on the roof holding a hand down to her. She smiled up at him and grabbed it letting him pull her up.

**Cause our love will light the way**

She looked out as he looked onto the lake far behind the house with large legged birds catching fish in their long beaks. She smiled as he moved to the edge of the house and sat down to watch them. 'Who would have thought that Hiei had a soft-ish like side?' She thought as she sat next to him. He looked over at her before turning a bit so he was looking at her. She turned as well when she realized he wanted to talk to her about something. "Yes?" she asked.

Hiei looked her right in the eyes. "Do you hate me for last night?" he asked. Botan was taken by surprise by that one.

"What makes you think I would?" she asked meekly.

**I'm findin' it hard to believe**

He let out a heavy breath he didn't know he was holding. "After the way I have treated you over the past few years, I would hate me too." He said. Botan smiled and took the hand of his that rested on the edge of the house.

"I can't imagine anyone else, you always are there...in your own way and all, also, I just am, well, to be blunt...attracted to you?" it sounded more like a question than the fact that it was. But he understood apparently.

**And love is all that I need,**

"Good." He said before leaning forward and kissing her for a brief second. "Do you think the other idiot's and my sister are worried about us yet?" he said looking back out at the birds. Botan smiled a bit.

"I don't think so..." she said looking at the birds that started to fly away. It was a beautiful sight to see. The pink wings had water falling off of them into the sky making a small rainbow appear in the sky. Botan looked over to see a few land on the roof near them and a few continue on to the town looking for grubs and such. Botan watched as a few birds walked over to them unafraid of them. Hiei near her watched also enjoying the rare sight.

**It isn't too hard to see**

A small baby bird flapped its wings at Botan getting her wet. She laughed slightly gaining a small smile from Hiei near her. "I thought that these birds were afraid of people." She said as a bird let her stoke it's feathers.

**We're in heaven**

"They know you won't hurt them, and neither will I." he said as he pat the smaller bird that landed on his shoulder.

**heaven**

Botan smiled as it flew away and was joined by the other two that must have been its parents. "Beautiful." She said.

"Agreed." Hiei said as he stood and grabbed her before jumping on the ground.

The grass was tall, up to there knees, and probably filled with snakes and spiders and such. He put her down on the dirt area and pulled out his Katana. With a mighty swing all the grass that was in his direction of the swing was cut close to the ground. Botan smiled as she felt the now trimmed grass. As Hiei cut the grass Botan looked out at her old pond/lake. She remembered playing there all the time with her mother and the other children when she lived. She smiled at the fond memory.

**I'll be standin' there by you**

She turned after realizing Hiei had finished, the clink of the Katana going back in the holder told her. "Thank you." She said with soft eyes. He nodded and looked at his handy work. "Why do you do this?" she asked coming back up behind him.

**We're in heaven**

Hiei turned to look down at her with his slight height increase. "You seem to like it hear better then other places." He said. "So why not make your home better looking?" he asked. Botan smiled and hugged him tightly.

"You are too nice to me you know?" she said into his neck where her head now rested. He nodded and shoved her away gently.

"Now I'll be at the other homes cutting grass."

**It isn't too hard to see**

"Why?"

**We're in heaven**

"You will find out later."

**(Does he seem to be acting differently to you...in a bad way? Hope not)**

Botan watched confused as he disappeared into the other yards to cut the grass and such. 'What are you planning Hiei?' She thought looking down at a grasshopper jumping around.

**We're in heaven**

She started walking off to the front yard area that also had tall grass. She, being afraid of spiders, decided to wait for Hiei to cut it before she entered it. She sighed and sat down Indian style on the porch and watched the pink large birds in her yard grabbing some spiders and such. The only think she believed that deserved death was a spider, of any kind. She waited patiently for Hiei to come do the front, by tapping her fingers on the wooden column that held the roof in the front up.

Soon enough he came along and stopped in the area of dirt at the steps up to the porch. Looking out at the birds in the yard he let out some kind of growl and they all flew away to a safer place. She watched as he raised his mighty blade and swung it down to the ground making all the grass in the swings path go flying as it was cut.

**When you're lyin' here in my arms,**

Turning to her he put the Katana away and stepped back. "Good?"

Botan, wondering why he would even bother to ask, just nodded her head. "Great." She mumbled. He smirked slightly before joining her on the porch. Botan moved over a bit making more room for him as he sat next to her. "So...do you plan on telling me what you are planning for this place?" she asked smiling brightly at him.

**We're in heaven**

Hiei didn't look at her but simply watched the birds float by as if on clouds, and over the years he realized they were. "I can't tell you now. You are going to have to wait for a while ok..." he said. Botan nodded and her curiosity spiked incredibly.

**We're in heaven**

"I guess I don't get much choice, I can't read minds like you though." She mumbled. Hiei nodded and looked into the sky. They had a few hours before they had to go and meet with Koenma and Yusuke, so he could at least enjoy it with her for a while.

**Oh, thinkin' about all our younger years,**

He looked over at her and she continued to look at the birds as well. Leaning back onto his hands he closed his eyes and remembered what he did last night. He let out a breath and thought about what she did as well. He was certain she didn't regret that but was he regretting it? His eyes opened up. No, he didn't. He was the one to make the move, not her. But it was just a spure (spelling?) of the moment thing too. He always knew she was special compared to the others. She had caught his eye and he had decided that he would protect her. Even if she didn't want it.

**There was only you and me,**

Looking at her again she was laying on her back looking up at the under roof that was falling apart. Maybe he could fix that sometime. Moving over next to her he looked down at her now closed eyes. He reached down and creased her cheek a bit making her eyes open up and look up at him. She smiled up at him as his hand moved down to her neck stroking the junction by the neck and shoulder. She blushed as she remembered studying this when she was first a transporter of the dead.

**We were young and wild and free**

When demons had been marked and claimed the bite mark on their necks were where the most pleasure was found. The mark didn't only ward of any danger and tell the mate of the other but also made it so they could have and share the others power. If one was hurt so was the other, if one dead so did the other. The mark was the symbol of marriage. If they both were marked by the other there could be no other.

She felt the sensations run up and down her neck even though she didn't have the mark. She then saw him lean over her more, blocking out the light around her so she only saw his face before hers. She reached up and touched his forehead gently making him bend down onto his knees. Smiling she felt his hand go up and down her neck again. Why was he doing that? He smirked slightly before bending down the rest of the way, brushing his lips against hers waiting to see her reaction. When she smiled and moved up a bit pressing her lips to his he moved around swiftly so he was now straddling her.

**We've been down that road before**

Her hands buried in his black hair pulling him to her a bit more. He groaned quietly pressing his lips harder into hers. Moving his hands to where one rested on her neck and the other on her hip, stroking her sides up and down, making her giggle into his mouth. Smirking he pulled back a bit to hear her bubbly laughter. He put his face down to her neck nuzzling it slightly making her gasp when he kissed it. His hand moved from the other side of her neck to into her blue hair that now was sprawled out in all directions along the wall.

Sighing happily she felt his hands move around in her hair making her eyes close and her hands rest on his shoulders.

**You keep me comin' back for more**

"Hiei?" she whispered.

"Hm..." he replied still at her neck.

"Mmmm..." was all she said as he kissed her jaw up to her ear before sucking on her earlobe. Moaning silently she felt him move her up against the wall behind her, moving her into a sitting position. She moved her hands to cup his face moving it back to hers. He sat between her parted legs letting him have more excess to her. She released his head once his hands moved hers away.

**Baby, you're all that I want**

She moaned as she felt one of his hands go through the fold of her Kimono to cupping her breast squeezing it gently. "Hmm..." she moaned as he returned to her neck. She opened her eyes as much as she could to look down at him. He was also looking up at her seeing how she reacted to what he did. She felt her lips move as if trying to say something but no words came out. She gave up eventually and just moved her head back letting him have better excess to her neck.

**When you're lyin' here in my arms,**

Her body shivered a bit more when he pulled back, her wet neck was met with cold air. He smirked and put his arm around her waist pulling her to him. "Feel good?" he whispered into her ear as he pulled his hand out of her Kimono. She shivered at the sound of his voice so close. He smirked and kissed her neck gently again.

**I'm findin' it hard to believe**

"Ummm..." she mumbled as he pulled back again looking down at the red mark now on her neck. Not the one that he wanted there but for now it would do. She moved her head to his neck and nuzzled it slightly. He growled slightly when she pulled back.

**We're in heaven**

She arched an eyebrow at him before moving her head back to his neck and kissing it gently. Her Kimono was open slightly so if he looked down he could see her breasts. He let out a small moan when she nibbled on his shoulder drawing his attention back to her. He pushed her back panting slightly. "If..." he started panting more, "if you...don't...stop...soon" he panted as her fingers traced his neck. "I won't be able to control myself and my demon side will take over." He said pushing her up against the wall.

**And love is all that I need,**

Now they both were standing, him holding her against the wall making sure she didn't get away or fall. She removed her hand from his neck and looked slightly scared now. He sighed and loosened his grip on her shoulders letting her slip to where her feet were now touching the floor.

**And I found it there in your heart**

She looked up at him as he stepped away from her looking at his feet. "I...I apologize for my actions..." he said not looking up at her. Botan didn't have a clue what she was supposed to say to that so she decided to keep quiet.

She moved forward and leaned down so he saw her now instead of his feet. "Don't apologize." She said with a smile. He didn't do much, only lifted his head up so she could too. With a frustrated sigh, he stuck a hand in his hair brushing it through all of it. "To be honest I didn't mind really." She said blushing and looked at a bird fly by.

His head shout up more so he could yell at her for saying such a thing. He stopped himself though as she walked past him and into the yard. "Hey Hiei?" she asked turning back to him. He nodded letting her continue. "Do you think Keiko has any extra rugs and such?" she asked with a bright smile. He shrugged. "Well, we just have to go and ask." She said putting her hands on her hips. How could she act as if nothing had happened.

**We're in heaven**

He nodded and turned to look into the house. "Also some doors and lamps and candles...some kind of light." He said. She smiled at him and walked out into the road.

**We're in heaven**

"A broom, some plants."

Looking up at the roof Hiei added something else. "Some tiles for the roof, and some food for the kitchen."

Botan put a finger under her chin. "We could ask Kuwabara to fix the stove, he can fix stuff, did you know that he could fix stuff?"

"No. You also need some quilts for you room." He said walking out into the yard. Botan nodded.

"Some silver wear, some...oh! We need a lot! Are you going to help me with the other homes as well as this one?" she asked hopeful.

Hiei looked down at her and nodded. With a smile Botan jumped around and turned to the other homes that now had nice short grass in the front. "Do you think the others will help?" she asked walking into another yard, not letting him respond.

"They better." He mumbled. Botan, though, didn't hear him and looked around the yards thinking of what to put in them.

"Well...School is in today so we could just go to there homes and go through there stuff...OH! And Genkai left me some stuff in her shed; apparently she said I would use it someday." She was right; she was going to use it. This is her home, and being her home she wanted it to look good.

**Now nothin' could change what you mean to me uh,**

She yelped as Hiei picked her up bridal style and started running. She laughed a bit as her hair went in all directions and she heard him spit out some of her hair that got into his mouth. Finally they stopped and he put her on the ground.

Looking around Botan found that they where in the park. Hiei's park. She sighed and looked out to the entrance to see the ice cream man still there. He always seemed to be there, did he _ever _leave for his home?

**there's a lot that I could say**

Botan shrugged and turned to find Hiei already walking in the direction of Keiko's. Botan quickly fixed her Kimono before running off to catch up to him. The two of them walked next to each other in the direction of Keiko's house. "How long do you think it will take for the two of us to get all this to the house?" she asked him.

Hiei thought for a moment. "We also can make the boy help, so with the three of us it will take...about seven hours." He said as they walked up to Keiko's door. Botan sighed as she thought about all that time, but also liked the idea of finally having her own home.

**But just hold me now,**

As they approached the door they found a note taped to it. It read:

_Dear Botan,_

_If you come to my home I must tell you that I will not be home for the week. My mother is gone to visit my aunt and has left me alone. So in my loneness I have gone off to stay with Yusuke for the week. If you wish to get into my house the key is hidden in the normal spot. Please remember to lock up when you leave, clean up after yourself, and don't do anything stupid...but I don't think you would. Have a good week and I hope Hiei hasn't killed you yet for blabbing. _

_Love much,_

_Keiko_

Botan sighed and folded up the paper and slipped it in a pocket of her still ripped Kimono, not letting Hiei read it. She really needed to change soon, it was getting cold and it looked like rain. "Hiei? I'll be right back." She said turning to the big tree by the front gate. Bending down to her knees she move about five big rocks and three small ones and she pulled out a small blue key. Getting up after putting all the rocks back she walked over to the door, slipped the key in, and opened the door. She walked in first, followed by Hiei. "When do you plan to bring Nilgato here to help?" she asked closing the door behind him.

**Cause our love will light the way**

"Soon after you get all you need." He said fingering the curtain that went over the window by the door. Botan smiled and put the key on the table by the door.

"Well, I am going to go change into some better clothing. I'll be back down later." She said walking up the stairs.

Over the years Keiko had made a closet of clothing for Botan since they stayed together a lot. She walked into the guest room and closed the door. The room smelled the same as it always had making her smile.

**Baby you're all that I want**

It smelled like Jasmine and spice mixed together. The spice was from Hiei, somehow he always got into her room where ever she stayed. The bed was made since she last slept there about a week ago. She walked over to the closet that held her clothes and opened it up.

"What to wear, what to wear." She chanted looking at her choices. She pulled out a dark green turtle neck and a pair of blue jeans. She pulled the note out of her pocket and put it on the bed making it so Keiko would know she had come and been the one in the house and not someone she didn't know.

**When you're lyin' here in my arms,**

She slipped out of her Kimono and pulled on the turtle neck and then the jeans. She looked over at the mirror in the corner by the window and looked at herself. She moved her hair around trying to decide if she wanted to change it.

"It looks fine."

Botan yelped and turned to see Hiei at the door, leaning into the frame with his arms crossed looking over at her. "Um...thanks." She said smiled sheepishly. Hiei nodded but didn't move.

"What all are you going to get?" he asked. Botan looked around and smiled.

"Well...first I need a bag to put my clothes in, then a box or two or three for bed stuff, dinning wear, and hygiene things." She said making a mental list. "Also-"

"First let us get the necessities, then the other things." Hiei said. Botan smiled and nodded. She walked over to the bed and bent to her knees and reached around for the duffle bag she usually left there. She jumped when she felt a hand on the collar of her turtle neck. Looking up she found Hiei looking at it agitated.

**I'm findin' it hard to believe**

"Um...Hiei?" she started. He looked at her before moving the collar up and down.

"This...thing...it annoys me." He said.

Botan looked confused. "Wha?" she said. Hiei sighed frustrated and didn't touch the top of it again.

"It is blocking something I like to see." He said. Botan looked at him as she pulled the bag out. She put it on the bed and walked over to the mirror. She moved the neck part down and noticed a huge red mark on her neck. Her eyes got big once she realized what it was.

"Hiei..." she said turning to him, not moving the neck part letting him see the mark. "Did you give me a...me a..." Hiei smirked as her face flushed and she groaned. "You...you marked me like this!" she yelled.

"Yes. Not the way I wanted, but close." He said the last part so only he could hear. Botan sighed and released the collar and sighed.

"Fine. I can't change what you _have _done." She said with a sigh, once again. She tossed the bag at him. "You fill this with as many clothes as you can from the closet ok?" She said. He nodded, his smirk faded and he set to work. Botan walked out of the room and down into Keiko's garage to pull out some folded boxes and pulled them into the other room. Sitting on the couch she thought of all the things Keiko and her mother never used and wouldn't miss.

**We're in heaven**

"Ok...they never use the old vase in the garage. There is an old ancient table in the attic that is just collecting dust, and...there are some old quilts in the attic as well. Well might as well head to the attic." She said picking up two flat, folded boxes, and headed up the stairs. She pasted the guest room to find it empty but the duffle bag was full and resting on the bed. She sighed and wondered where he left to before she continued till she came to a door labeled 'Attic'.

She put the boxes down and opened the door. She grabbed one of the boxes and walked up into the dark room. She put it down once she reached the top of the stairs and grabbed around the ceiling for the chain leading to the light bulb. Once she got it and pulled on it the room filled with light. Well the area that the bulb was in at least.

**And love is all that I need,**

Botan bent down and pulled the box up and set it up to where it was now three dimensional and could hold things. She looked around and found the stack of quilts in a big plastic bag and pulled them to her. She found it to have three thick ones and about five small sheets in it. She huffed as she lifted the big bag up and dropped it down into the box. "Who thought that those would weigh so much?" she asked herself never once thinking she would get a response.

"Wow! Look at all the quilts!" She jumped and turned to face a small boy with glowing green eyes. Glowing!

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **She exclaimed as the glowing eyes blinked in surprise.

"Botan? What's wrong?"

"N-Nilgato?" she asked trying to catch her breath.

"Y-Yes?" he asked smiling as he mocked her for her fear.

"Oh good. I thought you were something else or whatever. When did you get here?" she asked looking around for anything else and rushed over once she found a box labeled 'useless junk'. That meant that she was free to go through it.

"Hiei went to find me. He said you needed help with getting some things to your new home...are you leaving us?" he said sounding heart broken. Botan let out a laugh, startling him.

"You think I am leaving you!?" she said going down to giggles. "Of course not! You are coming with me...Here; if you find anything you like in the boxes labeled 'useless junk' put it in this box." She said.

"I can't read." He said smiling, realizing that he got to go with her. Botan smiled.

"Well I am going to teach you later." She said pulling all the boxes that were labeled as 'useless junk' and put them in a pile under the light. "All of these are for you to look through." She said dusting off her hands. Nilgato smiled up at her and started going through the boxes. He pulled out a music bow and opened it. A small song filled the room. He smiled and closed it and put it next to the quilts in the box. "I'll come back ok. I am going to look around in the other rooms." She said walking down the stairs. "There is another box down here, if you run out of room use this one!" she yelled up.

**And I found it there in your heart**

She heard him say yea and she walked along the home looking for Hiei. She found him in the living room eating from a tub of ice cream. "Sweet snow?" he asked offering her the spoon. Botan smiled and took it from him and slipped it into her mouth.

"Um...good." She said giving him back the spoon. "Oh! That reminds me! We need to somehow get a freezer or something like that up there, and that means electricity and ahhh! How are we going to get that!?" she exclaimed.

Hiei shrugged and pulled the spoon out of his mouth. "Don't worry so much, we'll find a way." He said. Botan arched a blue eyebrow at him before sighing. "You worry about stuff to much."

"Yea? Well how do you plan on us keeping food cold?!" she exclaimed. Hiei smirked.

"Us?" he asked as he put the lid on the ice cream. Botan blushed and stuttered as she tried to think of something today. "You say 'us'? Why us?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen and put the sweet stuff in the freezer.

**It isn't too hard to see**

Botan didn't know what to say. "I...um...I guess I assumed..." she got an idea, "Me and _Nilgato_ need food." She said triumphantly. Hiei frowned.

"Oh! And here I was thinking that you were welcoming _me _to stay with you, but now I guess it was just me." He said. Botan smiled and hugged him.

"Of course I am silly." She said with a smile, her head buried in his shirt. He nodded.

Botan let go and went to the stairs. "I am going to go get my bag, will you go to the attic and get Nilgato. Tell him to bring what he has so far and we can come back later, heh, we still have Genkai's shack to get stuff from." She said smiling. Hiei nodded and walked up after her up the stairs. She turned into the guest room and he continued on to get Nilgato.

**We're in heaven**

Botan lifted the bag and put it on her shoulder. She felt it pull her down at how much it weighed. She hoisted it up onto the bed and opened it. She smiled.

All the clothes were neatly folded and stacked well together. Who would have thought that Hiei was neat about this stuff? She zipped it back up and put it over her shoulder, only this time prepared for the extra weight.

"Botan!" Nilgato yelled as he jumped in the room holding a box, behind him stood Hiei looking impatient and all. "Let us go to _our _new home!" he said jumping up and down, the box going up and down in the air as if it was a feather.

**Heaven**

Hiei looked over Nilgato's shoulder to address her. "You can teleport yes?" he asked. Botan nodded. "Good. Then we will meet you there." He looked at the clock. "You have two hours till we need to meet with Koenma and Yusuke." He said. Nilgato was about to ask who they were but was interrupted by Botan.

"We will introduce you to them later, when we won't have to send you away after that." She said. Nilgato was young but he knew the law. He had broken it when he illegally went through the portal with them. He was supposed to stay in his world and be with his 'own kind'. He was happier here though, so he would listen to what they warned him of.

He turned and Hiei was moving down the stairs.

"See you there Botan!" he yelled running out of the house. Botan smiled and walked down. She got the blue key and locked the door. Walking outside, and making sure no one was watching, she put the key in the hiding space and got up getting prepared to leave.

**Now our dreams are comin' true,**

She walked into the backyard so no one would see her, and then suddenly not. She closed her eyes and focused on her home. A smile played on her lips as she felt herself hurling through space. When she opened her eyes she stood in her room. She put the bag down and unzipped it. She walked over to her old dresser and traced it with her fingers. She looked around for a rag to dust it off with. When she found none she decided to test out one of her powers. She stepped back and drew in a breath.

She blew out and a gust of wind went in the direction of the dresser. All the dust and spider webs went all over the place. She coughed a bit and waved a hand in front of her face getting it away from her mouth and nose. She smiled once it was done. It was a weird ability but it was nice to have in cases like this. She walked over to the dresser and pulled a drawer open.

She walked over to the bag and pulled out some clothing. The shirts would go in this drawer. Outside she could here Hiei and Nilgato doing some stuff in the other yards. She would go and see it later. She placed the clothing in the drawers gently as if they would break. She closed the drawer and then opened it up again.

**Through the good times and the bad,**

Here in this valley it was hotter then in the city. She striped out of her turtle neck and pulled out a tank top. She put it on and folded the turtle neck up.

**(Wow: she went from a turtle neck to a tank top in less then four hours! WE MUST LOVE MOTHER NATURE!!!!!!!!)**

The tank top was baby blue and hade a duck on it in a small pond. She put the turtle neck in the drawer and then closed it. She opened the next one (2/4) and walked over to the bag. She picked it up and put it on top of the dresser. She pulled out her jeans and shorts and started stacking them in the drawer. She smiled as she smelled the clothing. They smelled like Jasmine and spice, like her and Hiei, like her old room did, and Keiko's.

Where ever she went that smell followed her. She closed the drawer and then opened the next one (3/4). She pulled out her socks and started tossing them in. She looked down to find it still mostly empty. Next she started putting in bra's and underwear. She blushed as she realized that _Hiei_ had put these in her bag.

**I'll be standin' there by you**

She closed the drawer with her foot and looked into the now empty bag. She folded it up and put it next to the now 3/4ths full dresser. She would fill the last drawer later, when she had something to put in it. She got up and dusted herself off again.

"I need to get Nilgato some clothing. He is _not _going to go around like Hiei and only wear one thing!" she told herself stepping into the main room. There were two boxes stacked there next to the wall. The one on top was slightly open and if looking into it you would see it was missing something's.

In the box were a few cups, a bag of old crayons, the bag of quilts and sheets, an old tooth brush, a stuffed cat, the music box from before, a notebook, and a flashlight. She smiled. This was all Nilgato had gotten, other than the bag of quilts and sheets.

**We're in heaven**

She moved the box down and was about to open the next one, but then decided not too. She started to think about everything. She sat on the other box and was surprised when it didn't even sag down a bit. 'Must be really full.' She realized. Putting a finger under her chin and pointing upward with it she started to think.

"Ok...Nilgato can choose from any of the other homes and so can Hiei...so I don't need to worry about that." She said with a smile. She looked out at the porch and blushed as she remembered what had happened there only a few hours before. And Hiei acted as if nothing had happened. Well, he was using her name now and all, but that wasn't much of a change really.

But he also wasn't one to show much emotion either. She blushed and rubbed her shoulder. He had admitting to doing that to her, but she knew he had said something after that. To bad her hearing wasn't that good, or as good as demons or she might have heard it.

She got up and straitened out the tank top and her jeans and decided to go outside to see what the two fire demons were up too. She walked out into the porch, her hand on the door frame as she looked around for the two. She called out for them when she didn't find them. She frowned when Nilgato didn't come running. She knew Hiei wouldn't respond to that but Nilgato would.

**And love is all that I need,**

She walked out into the yard and looked around. There were some more boxes there now too. She bent down and opened one under the tree. She gasped when she did and fingered what was inside.

"Wow..." she said. Inside the box was a small statue. It was one of Buddha sitting on a rock. It was really heavy and wrapped up in a lot of tissue. She put it back in and looked at the box. On the front it was labeled 'Botan'. She smiled as she recognized Genkai's handwriting. She returned to looking in the box again and looked around for anything else interesting. She pulled out a notebook labeled with her name that she would go through later, she also found a sphere that was blue and looked like a paper weight, but knowing Genkai she knew better then to assume it was.

She then pulled out a picture frame with a picture of them all in it, before the tournament. She now knew why Genkai had insisted on it being taken. So she could always see her in a picture, after her death. She sniffed a bit remembering Genkai's death again.

The picture had it centered on Genkai and Yusuke. On Yusuke's side stood Keiko glaring at him, he must have said or toughed something he wasn't supposed to. Next to her was Kuwabara who was waving trying to get Yukina's attention and she was blushing and trying not to look his way. Beside Genkai stood Kurama who was smiling at the camera ignoring all that was going on around him. Then there stood Hiei in the back. He looked annoyed that he had to be there and he also was looking at something. She followed his gaze and found herself standing to the side by Shuzura. She wasn't really paying attention in this picture but now she wished that she had. This was the last time they all had been together. She was standing there looking lost and down at her hands.

She pulled the picture out of the frame and looked at it closer. Shuzura was scolding her brother from afar and was looking mad at him, but that was normal. What Botan wanted to know was why Hiei was looking at her in the picture. She would ask him about that later. She turned to picture over to find some writing.

_Botan,_

_I know that I am to die soon and I wish to share something with you before my time comes. I could tell you as you take me to Heaven but I think you should find out and not be able to ask me questions._

_Over the years as a Grim Reaper you have been given gifts...and you hardly ever use them. I wish to warn you of something. Years after my death, when you have found 'him' an enemy will merge with the darkness and try to take over the world. Yusuke has been trained, but you have not. _

_You may not see it now, but YOU are a key. You may not know how important you are to them all, even Hiei, but you are. Do not listen to those who call you weak, for you are strong. You are not scared, but brave. Do not run from the darkness, embrace it, and merge with the light for it is you soul. _

_I can not tell you much for I myself do not know much myself. I just wish to warn you..._

_He is waiting for you. Welcome him so 'he' can save you from yourself and you can save him from himself. _

_He is waiting._

_Genkai_

**And I found it there in your heart**

Botan stared down at the picture. 'W-What did she mean...?" she asked herself. She felt a chill go down her spine. "A enemy...merges with the darkness...and 'he'?" Botan didn't know what to think. She sighed and decided to go over this later.

She put the things back in the box and decided to ask Hiei or Nilgato to take it in for her later. She now knew were the two where. They were going back and forth between Genkai's and here, thus the reason for the wind around here.

She looked over at another box labeled for her. She opened it as well to find a lot of candles and matches in it. Genkai knew of her love for candles, for she loved them too. Botan remembered many occasions when she had asked for some to have, and she had gladly given her some.

She could lift this one and she did, she picked it up and took it into the house. She put it down by the table of hers that was close to the floor, and still had the cushions from all those many years ago.

She walked back outside to see Nilgao putting a lot of pillows and more cushions onto the porch so they wouldn't get grass stains. He smiled up at her. "Hey!" he said happily. Botan smiled at him and hugged him.

**It isn't too hard to see**

"Thank you so much for your help!" she said. He smiled sheepishly when she pulled away blushing.

"Well yea! I am going to be here with you too ya' know! Some of this _is _for me too ya' know!" he said jumping from foot to foot. "There only two boxes left and sensei said he would get them here. He told me to help you."

Botan nodded. "So in these boxes there is stuff for you?" she asked. He nodded.

**We're in heaven**

"Yea! In some of them is all these books for kids, said sensei, and a lot of clothing that fit me!" he said happily. 'Did Genkai know?'

She watched as he walked into the yard. "Where do you want to live and we can start on it." She said. Nilgato looked at the green house about four down.

"There?" he asked. Botan smiled. That home suited him well. That was were the youngest children lived in her time. The boy's name was named Hildon. He was kind of like Nilgato. She didn't know how he died but he was one of the first she had taken to heaven.

She nodded. "Ok! While me and Hiei are gone you can fix it up and all." She said smiling. He nodded.

"How long are you going to be gone?" he asked sounding sad.

**Heaven**

Botan frowned and tried to cheer him up. "We don't know...But you can have some ice cream when we get back!" she said in a sing song voice. Nilgato smiled.

"That stuff sensei loves so much?" he said. Botan nodded. "If he likes it then so will I!" It was obvious he looked up to Hiei.

"Yes, the stuff Hiei loves."

Hiei came up behind them and gently put down two big boxes. "Botan!" he said getting her attention. She turned to him with a smile.

"Hiei!" she said. He smirked slightly.

"Time to go." He said. Botan smiled and turned back to Nilgato and hugged him.

"Be safe." She whispered to him before going over to Hiei and letting him pick her up.

**Baby, you're all that I want**

Nilgato waved goodbye as the two ran off in the setting sun.

**(OH! Romantic like!)**

Botan smiled as they came to the portal at the park by Keiko's. Hiei didn't let go as he stepped through the portal. She didn't know why they were going through this one though, it didn't lead to Koenma's but to that one demon village.

"Why..."

"He told me to use this one." He said. Botan nodded.

"When did he talk to you?"

Hiei looked down at her. "Telepathically."

"OH..." Botan said as they walked into the woods.

**When you're lyin' here in my arms,**

The two walked along until they heard Yusuke yell. "HEY YOU TWO!!" Hiei spun around. "OH? What's this?" he said. Botan didn't know until he touched her neck where the red spot was and she felt Hiei let out a low growl. Yusuke jumped back looking startled. "Are you hungry or something?" Hiei pulled Botan closer to him and turned to find Koenma behind him in his teenage form.

"Hello Botan. Hiei." He said with a slight bow. Hiei nodded and Botan waved as she still was in Hiei's arms. "Well now that you are here I can talk to you. There is a reason that we are meeting here and not in my office..." he said.

Yusuke tapped his foot and looked at his watch as if he had something to do. "Hurry it up then! I have some things to do!" Only he knew about Keiko's wrath of being late for a date and he intended not to be more then two hours late this time.

Koenma glared at Yusuke for a moment before continuing. "As I was saying, there is a reason we aren't meeting there and it is because it has been taken under sedge by a group of demons by the group name as 'Colnmer' or whatever. I need you all to go and get it back before my father gets back from his trip to visit someone." He said turning his back to them.

"Is that _all_?!" Yusuke yelled.

"Oh! I can make it more if you wish Yusuke!" he yelled back.

"Will you two shut up?!" Botan yelled. The three all looked down at her. She blushed as she got all the attention. "Um...well I have plans and all so can we get this done now?" she said meekly. Hiei and Yusuke nodded but Koenma's gaze was on her neck where the red spot was.

"Botan?" he asked as he walked up to her, bent down to be eye level and touched it. Hiei was about to kick him away but Botan stopped him.

"It is just a bug bite! Gosh! What is wrong with all of you! Hmph!" she mumbled as Koenma got to his feet and nodded at them. He knew better then that. He had seen the reaction that Hiei had given not to long ago. Hiei was courting her.

**I'm findin' it hard to believe**

He smirked at the fire demon. "I hope you have time for your _plans_. Now please get my office back." He said before disappearing into a bush. Yusuke scratched his head and came up to the two.

"So how do you think we are going to get in?" He asked them. Botan shrugged and looked up at Hiei.

"You have any ideas?" she asked him. He kept quiet for a moment in thought.

"I believe I do."

**Where in Heaven**

**(I love this song so I decided to put it in...hope you didn't mind but it _is my _story!)**

****

* * *

****

**(Do you like it so far?)**

Botan floated on her oar acting as the watch out. Hiei wouldn't let her sneak in with them in 'fear of her safety' and all that crap but she knew better, wait no she didn't. He was so unpredictable most of the time and it drove her insane.

He told her to yell loudly in her mind if she saw anything so he could get out and help her or whatever he needed to do. He wouldn't even tell her how they were going to get in either, he knew her well, she would have followed all the same if she had known, and she didn't.

She sat impatiently waiting for something to happen. She lowered herself to the floor and got off of her oar. She de-summoned it **(is that a word?) **and sat on the floor by the way they had gone. Actually Hiei had told her where to go and to stay there or she would die, not by his hand, but by another's.

She pulled her knees to herself and tried to keep her eyes open. It was just so boring here doing nothing. She decided she could try out her spirit energy again. She closed her eyes and focused on the winds. She felt her hair lift up and her eyes slowly opened.

Around her there was a whirlwind circling her making it all seem unearthly. Her hair was all above her head and her tank top was rising every now and then. She let out a loud laugh.

Bad move!

As she did a demon not far ahead heard her and ran into the corridor that she hides in. She jumped when she found him running at her, a large club in his hands. She focused deeply and sent the whirlwind at him. He screamed as he got swept up in it and was spinning round and round. She didn't think twice as she ran down the dark corridor by her and yelled in her mind.

'HIEI! Some have found me...'

'WHAT!'

'That have-'

'I heard you! I am coming!'

'HURRY!' she yelled as she found two yellow, scaly arms circle her. She let out a sound of pain as she was squeezed into the demon. She found herself quickly running out of air and her hands started to shake. Suddenly a bright light surrounded her and the demon let out a yell as he was ripped apart. She fell to the ground and landed on her knee and hand. She felt energy surge through her and she felt her body disconnect with her mind. She now acted on instinct. She turned to find four demons before her looking startled.

That didn't last long as they all lunged at her soon after blinking once. She did a spin and found an energy sword in her hand. It went right through the one behind her. She pulled it out and jumped over him as he fell wheezing onto the floor. She felt a club come down on her shoulder, she felt a sting but her body continued on as her mind looked into it. She felt some liquid on her arm and blood trickle down. She felt her skin turn lighter and she jumped up and into the wall, before bouncing off and into the other demon who had hit her. Her leg kicked in the head while her sword went through his abdomen.

She turned to the last two who now had animal like looks in their eyes. She felt her face smirk and in a voice unlike her own she whispered. "Bring it on."

The demons both lunged at her with a spear on one and a metal stick in the others hand. She smirked and jumped at them a spirit dagger appearing in her vacant hand. She jumped under them and stuck one in the foot with the dagger before following through by cutting them both in half with a swing of her mighty spirit sword. She felt her body sway once the two fell, pools of black blood appearing around them. She let go of the energy and the swords disappearing from her hands. She fell forward only to be caught by the one demon that hadn't attacked her.

Hiei

"That was amazing." He told her as she put her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall to the floor, not that he would let her. She smiled up at him.

"Thank you...would you care to explain how that happened?" she asked as he hoisted her up to sitting in his arms.

"Well, I am courting you."

"Courting...me?" she asked confused. He smirked and rubbed his nose against the red spot on her neck.

"Yes." He said. Botan closed her eyes trying to find out what he was talking about but came up with nothing.

"What are you" She started but was interrupted by a single and quick kiss.

"We need to go find Yusuke now." He said. Botan nodded and shifted into a more comfortable position wishing for more than a kiss.

_You are not weak but strong_

She felt his grip tighten and looked up at his smirking face. "Later." He said. She blushed realizing he had just read her thoughts.

"Good." She mumbled. He looked off in the distance and started running. He ran down corridor and around many corners till he came to a small portrait. "Wha?" she asked with a yawn. He said nothing but moved an arm balancing her on one and he moved the portrait back reviling a brick wall. "Hiei it is only a brick wall..." she said rubbing her eyes fighting off sleep.

He didn't correct her as he walked right into it, or through it. Botan's eyes widened. "How?" she asked him. He said nothing and picked her back up with the other arm.

"Don't ask. Now...YUSUKE!" he yelled as he stood in the pitch black area. Yusuke came up to them looking dead serious. "What did you find?"

"I can tell you who the leader is now." Hiei waited. "He is named Clumbo. He is HUGE! He is a lightning demon and he had about two million eyes." He shivered. "I think he might have seen me when I was spying around." He said fidgeting a bit.

"Then the element of surprise isn't going to work for either of us." Hiei said. Botan looked around scared now. But Genkai's words willed her head.

_You are not scared, but brave_

She clutched his arm making him look down at her. "Hiei? Put me down." She said. He didn't. "I said _put me down_!" she said in that voice again. The one that didn't belong to her. He was slightly startled.

"I am not going to let you get hurt." He said so only she could hear him. Yusuke was too frightened to notice them. "Botan..." he started till she narrowed her eyes at him.

She let out a sigh. "Please Hiei! I know what to do!" she said tugging on his sleeve. He hesitated before putting her down finally. She bowed slightly. She could feel her mind slipping again. She turned to Yusuke who was now talking to himself about wishing Kuwabara was here to be used as the bait. "Yusuke." She said in the deep unknown voice she had obtained as of late.

His head shot up and he looked at her, his full attention now on her. She had the power to grab attention now. "Yes?" he asked. Botan smiled.

"Lead the way and prepare to fight. Did he have anyone else with him?"

"Yea, about twenty other demons." He said popping his fingers. Hiei came up behind her his red eyes piercing in the dark.

"Lead the way." He said. Botan nodded as well. Yusuke sighed and scratched his head.

"Hope you two are ready." He said. Botan smile turned to a smirk.

"They best be ready too. They won't fight unless Clumbo tells them too and if we can beat him they will panic and run. So you two focus on holding the others back and I can focus on him." She said. This time both boys exclaimed.

"NO!" they both said. "You can't fight!" Yusuke said. "And I can't lose you." Hiei whispered to her. She smiled over her shoulder at him.

"You two needn't worry for me...worry for yourselves ok...you need to worry for yourselves now. Just hold off the demons."

"Botan..." Hiei said quietly.

'Don't worry Hiei.' She said telepathically. He looked at her with a hint of worry and pain before his face hardened and he turned to Yusuke.

"You heard her detective! Lead the way." He said. Yusuke hesitated. He let out a sigh and turned in the dark. Hiei put his hands on Botan's hips and led her the way to go as she could not see that well where Yusuke went once he was out of what little light they had.

The group walked to a thin wall that you could see through. Before they said or did anything the wall was ripped open with a huge claw of a large demon. The group looked up to see the leader standing before them smirking, hands on hips, and behind him was an army of demons with bats, sticks, spears, clubs, swords, daggers, and anything that they would fight with.

The leader wore a loincloth as his only choice of clothing and his skin was all dark blue. Yusuke wasn't ling when he said he had two million eyes, two million _little _eyes all over his body. In his left hand was a sword decorated with human heads all with a look of horror and pain on them. They hung on the sword by the hair and there eyes were still there. Botan shivered as the eyes moved and looked at them.

In his other hand was what looked like one of the ferry girls who was no longer breathing. Her kimono was ripped down showing off her chest and legs, blood decorating her body. Her eyes were wide and her hair was what he held onto. Her beautiful green hear and yellow eyes now were faded and she had her hands tied behind her.

Clumbo smirked as he noticed Botan blanch at the site of her long time friend Ahilma. Botan looked up at him her eyes on fire and wind starting to pick up around her. "YOU TWO!" She said in a loud angry voice, speaking to Yusuke and Hiei. "DO YOUR JOBS!" she said as she lunged at Clumbo.

He arched a thick, black eyebrow before throwing the girl behind him and pulling his sword from its sheath. All the demons got the idea and lunged at the two men who still stood at the rip on the wall.

Botan didn't even think anymore as they fought. She didn't hear the screams of pain as demons around her where slain. She didn't feel their blood as it hit her face and skin and ran down her body. She didn't even hear with the floor below them trembled. She didn't think at all.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Woo...that was long! And I hope you all liked it. Do not print this for whatever reason for it is 30 pages! Woo! And over 10,000 words...though I have writen more before but still for this story this is a lot! I will die if this is ever erased. And it only took me five hours to write.**

**If you would please review I would love it!**

**Here are all the lyrics for Heaven:**

_**Baby you're all that I want**_

_**When you're lying here in my arms**_

_**I'm finding it hard to believe**_

_**We're in heaven**_

_**We're in heaven**_

_**Oh, thinkin' about our younger years**_

_**There was only you and me**_

_**We were young and wild and free**_

_**Now nothing can take you away from me**_

_**We've been down that road before**_

_**That's over now**_

_**You keep me comin' back for more**_

_**Baby you're all that I want**_

_**When you're lying here in my arms**_

_**I'm finding it hard to believe**_

_**We're in heaven**_

_**And lovin' is all that I need**_

_**And I'm finally there in your heart**_

_**It isn't too hard to see,**_

_**We're in heaven**_

_**We're in heaven**_

_**Now nothing can change what you mean to me**_

_**There's a lot that I could say**_

_**But just hold me now**_

_**Cause our love will light the way**_

_**Baby you're all that I want**_

_**When you're lying here in my arms**_

_**I'm finding it hard to believe**_

_**We're in heaven**_

_**And lovin' is all that I need**_

_**And I'm finally there in your heart**_

_**It isn't too hard to see,**_

_**We're in heaven**_

_**Now our dreams are comin' true**_

_**Through the good times and the bad**_

_**I'll be standing there by you**_

_**We're in heaven**_

_**And your loving is all that I need**_

_**When I'm finally there in your heart**_

_**It isn't too hard to see**_

_**We're in heaven**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**We're in Heaven.**_

**Melimea: Now what do you two say for eating all those reviews!**

**Spot: Euuu...**

**Jenly: MEOW!**

**Melimea: Yea! They are in need of more, well actually spot is but Jenly is about to throw up on the carpet! AHHHHHHHHHH!!**

**Next time:**

**A bathe for the first time for the baby fire demon called Nilgato.**

**Sweet snow!**

**A battle showing Botan's true power when not controled**

**The others meet Nilgato but know not his status**

**Nilgato realises what Hiei and Botan are to him**

**And Hiei fights with himself over waiting and not telling her.**

**And that is what will be in next chapters...chapter. Spelling is getting slightly better and so is grammer, thank God! I thank all you fans out there who review every chapter! Keep up the good work.**

**Melimea**

**:3**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**:3 **

**Yo! Como estas? Good? Yea! **

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews...they fill my heart with joy!**

**Um...that is it for now...OH! Only three months and some odd days till Christmas!**

**Info for fic and things people don't always know: For those of you who do not know the navel is your belly button. **

**Warning: Still R so those of you who hate violence and love like stuff, you are warned! Also this is going to be long so do not attempt to print this! Oh and the reality of life is sad...**

**Disclaimer: I believe I have written this enough for you all to know that it isn't mine.**

**Music for this one: DJ Sammy's (AGAIN) Heaven (Candlelight mix) If you haven't noticed I love DJ Sammy!! **

**I have decided to change the rating now! It is now...R for...stuff!**

**Title: Found in the Darkness**

**Chapter Fifteen: The Power We All Posses**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**What happens now will stay with us forever in our minds, souls, and dreams.**

**-me**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

All the demons and Yusuke looked at Botan as the ground around her began to shake. They knew it was her, only she had the power in her up that high, making the world they stood in shake in such a way.

She opened her eyes and they were neither pink nor purple, but the color she grew up with, deep green. She raised her hands in the air and a ball of energy appeared in her hands. The leader looked at her with large small eyes. He quickly lifted his sword and many demons around him had there souls and spirits lifted out of them and they went to the sword while their bodies fell to the ground.

Hiei and Yusuke used this as their advantage and started to go on killing frenzies killing all they could while the time was held. Botan felt something cold touch her skin from her neck to her navel. She could feel cold air meet her warm body but she didn't feel a scratch. Her skin instantly healed and the ball of energy above her grew more as he tried to strike her. He looked up into her deep green eyes and felt his body freeze. They were the most beautiful things he had yet to see in his thousands of years. He reached his large green clawed hand up to her face to touch it and once he did he screamed in pain.

He jumped back and saw the ball of energy come at him. He barely dodged and it went right through his left side. His arm was now missing and part of his side. The dark black blood ran down his body. He summoned on the spirits of his dead comrades and they instantly healed him. He smirked at her look of surprise.

Botan didn't even acknowledge her state of undress as she prepared for her next attack. Her tank top was now like a vest leaving her chest open for all to see who looked and her jeans were open to show her underwear while they lay on the floor soaking up the blood that was around them.

She summoned her dagger and ran at him with it raised high. Instead of striking she disappeared from site and appeared on his back clinging to him like a letch the dagger burred in his back. He yelled as he spun around trying to fling her off. He ran backwards into the crowed of his demons who struck her and him as they fought of Hiei and Yusuke. Hiei looked up as he saw them pass and he felt his hopes rise as he realized her plan.

Botan felt him running and knew what he was about to do. She smirked as she slid down his back dragging the dagger with her. She knew he would summon the souls and fix it and that would be the time she needed for her plan. As she predicted he stopped and summoned the souls.

Quickly she also summoned the sword and swung around and stuck him in the chest where his heart was supposed to be. He yelled in pain as the souls now headed for his heart. She jumped back with a smirk as the demons entered his chest and to his heart.

The spirits and souls would kill him that way. His heart could not take that. She felt hand circle her and she was about to attack until she smelled a familiar smell. She relaxed into the spice and let him move her shirt to cover her chest. "You have done well." He said. Botan smiled and let him run her to the back by Yusuke. They found all the followers to be watching terrified as she looked at them.

A few moments a loud yell filled the office and their leader fell, and then exploded. The pureness was not welcome to his heart.

Botan smirked as the demons all started panicking and running around. She closed her eyes and waited for Yusuke to do what he wished to them while Hiei held her up. "You make me proud." He whispered. Botan smiled.

"Do you care to tell me about this whole courting thing now?" she whispered back as Yusuke walked past them with a spirit gun ready.

Hiei looked down at her green eyes and nodded. "You must wait for now." He said lifting her up to where she got onto his back.

"Why can't you carry me the other way?" she pouted.

"I am not about to let anyone see you in this state." He said. Botan blushed.

"Oh." She said sheepishly her voice returning to normal, eyes going soft and pink, and energy dropping dramatically. Yusuke had the demons that were left all huddled in a corner pleading to live. Hiei snorted at there lack of pride but said nothing as Yusuke gave his speech about 'welcome to hell' and all that before blowing them up.

Botan sighed and closed her eyes waiting for sleep to take her after knowing that her loved ones were cared for and her friend's death was avenged.

-

-

-

-

Hiei felt her snore softly on him as she slept. He still couldn't believe that it was her who had just done all _that_. He now knew he had made the right choice.

Yuskue walked up to him with his fingers steaming, literally. "Well," he said dusting off his hands. "How long has she been able to do _that?" _he asked pointing to Botan. Hiei didn't respond right away.

"About nineteen hours." He said remembering that was when he chose to court her. Yusuke just shrugged.

"Well this is great! Now I am only one hour late...you don't mind taking care of all this with Koenma right?" he didn't wait for an answer. "Good. Bye now." He yelled running of to meet the love of his life, Keiko, who was now going to kill him for being late.

Hiei let out a breath and scrunched up his nose as the smell of death surrounded him and Botan. He jumped from one foot to the other and then ran off in the corridors passing Yusuke on his way. on Hiei please don't make me be late." Yusuke called from behind. Hiei stopped at the end of the corridor as Yusuke ran up to him.

"At the moment I am more concerned that she lives more than you living." He said as he ran off and through the portal at the end of the corridor five away from where Yusuke stood.

Koenma was sitting by the portal with his arms crossed and for once his mouth had nothing in it. Hiei looked down at him as he looked up at him.

"Glad that you all finished it..." he trailed off as he saw Botan now sleeping.

"She is the reason we are living right now." He said. "Now if you don't mind, the building is yours and I must go treat her." He said before running off. Keonma smiled as his best friend left on the back of the only man who seemed to love her in away in more than friendship.

He sat and then waited for Yusuke to come through so he could make him help clean it up before his father got home.

-

-

-

-

Botan felt her body be put down onto something soft and warm and she groaned as her wounds were touched. Her chest had a big one over the navel and her arms and legs were decorated with them. She would heal as soon as she got about ten more hours of sleep.

"Gods..." she heard someone breathed over her. She opened one of her pink eyes to see red eyes looking down at her. She looked around to find her ripped tank top on the floor and she lay with only her panties on. She felt a finger trace along her arm to her stomach where it traced her new scar. "What have they done to you?" he whispered as he buried his head in her hair and neck. "I could have lost you." He whispered again.

Botan realized that he was opening up now and she smiled slightly and put her fingers in his hair and pulled it back. "But you didn't." she whispered back as the flush quilt under her rubbed into her skin.

"But I could have." He breathed. Botan smiled and kissed his cheek. He moved his head back to her neck and kissed it were the mark he knew would someday be. She smiled and buried both hands in his hair enjoying his touch while she could. She opened her eyes fully to look around while she could focus. She was in her room. Looking up she found the ceiling was patched and you could hear rain pouring onto it. It was dark also. She realized it was night.

The room was empty and quiet other them her and Hiei and the occasional sound of a groan or moan. She closed her eyes as he licked her neck gently making her moan, but she didn't want Nilgato to walk in on something like this. "Hiei..." she tried.

"He is sleeping in another home." He said quickly answering her concern of being seen. She smiled up at him as he moved to kiss her lips. She instantly responded and felt his hands wander along her body. She moaned into his mouth and arched up as he cupped one of her breast.

"Umm..." she moaned as he squeezed it gently. She moved her hands to his face pulling his face closer to hers. He smirked against her lips as and then traced them with his tongue. She opened her mouth this time knowing what to do. He pushed her head back more and let his tongue sweep into her mouth. She moaned and moved her legs apart so his knees were no longer dinging into her skin.

He gratefully moved in-between her spread legs and bent knees and moved his head back to her neck. He growled as he remembered that he could not mark her yet. Not until his time was up. A month after the courting and the passing of test! That meant about three weeks until he could have his way with her. He groaned slightly and nibbled on her neck making her moan his name softly.

He pulled back and looked down at her and sucked in a breath. Below him was an angle. Her blue hair spread out around her, face flushed in a small blush, hands still in his hair, and eyes open only slightly having them look dark pink almost red.

She let out a small whimper when he didn't bend back down. He graced her with a very small but very real smile. She opened her eyes more and removed her hands from his hand and sat up on her elbows. She gave him a confused look but he started talking before she could get anything out.

"Botan..." he had to tell her now before she was gone. "Botan...I...I" he bit his lip. He couldn't get it out. What did that say about him? He couldn't even tell the most important person how he felt about them!

Botan cocked her head to the side and wished she could read minds so she could know what he wanted to say. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"It's ok. But you have to tell me eventually." She said with bright eyes.

Hiei swallowed and nodded. He would, someday. But for now he would let her find out on her own. If she hadn't gotten it by now than something was wrong with her. Yet he was always good at hiding his feelings. He leaned back down and nestled into her neck and hugged her body to his.

Botan smiled and grabbed for the thick quilt in the bed next to them and put over them. The night chill finally had entered the room. And there wasn't half as much body heat as there was only a few moments ago.

Hiei shifted so he looked at her from the neck and was about to say something. "Botan..." he would surprise her with this one. "You need some training." Botan's eyes snapped open. Wasn't that what Genkai had wanted her to get. She now remembered the note. She looked intently at Hiei.

Could Hiei be 'him'?

-

-

-

-

Nilgato sat on the roof of his new home looking up at the clouded sky and the raindrops fell on his body some turning to steam at the natural heat of his skin. He had seen Botan in Hiei's arms as the two came in the village. He hadn't expected to see her like...that!

**Oh, thinking about all our younger years**

She was bloody and beat up, her blue hair and pink skin tainted with blood. He was young but he wasn't naive of the ways of demons. Hiei had told him about their missions once and now he realized that if they went away there was a possibility that they might not ever come back.

They were more than the people who had saved him, they had become his family. The short amount of time they had been together was enough to show that. Botan was both like a mother and a sister to him. Well a nice sister who wouldn't pick on him or anything, but the overprotective kind. Heh, if only she knew what Hiei made him do for training.

**There was only you and me**

He let a smile spread over his face. And Hiei was like the dad he always wanted, a father who would teach him the ways to go, how to fight, and all that he wanted to know. Hiei was also like a brother as well, protective and wouldn't let someone else hurt him without them going through hell after it. A smile spread onto his face.

He stood up on the roof and looked at the rising moon. He remembered his father too. His real father.

**We were young and wild and free**

He was a fire demon as well and stuck to a human body, unlike many demons in the village. He did that so that his wife would be happy. As a child she had told him that she loved his father no matter what he looked like. She had always told him that to. If he ever fell in love, love them for them, not there looks.

His gaze moved to Hiei and Botan's house. He had smelled the scent too. The smell that screamed back off. Hiei was courting her, traditionally. Nilgato smiled. Not many demons did that anymore. They didn't give there future mates a choice. The just bit their neck and if they didn't want to be tied down, they wouldn't let their necks be bitten.

**Now nothing can take you away from me**

His father had done that to his mother too. A mental image of her flashed in his mind.

Hannah.

That was his mother's name. Her brilliantly bright red hair always pulled back into a ponytail. She would were a pair of jeans and big shirt too with it. Her sweet voice filled his head with all the songs she sang to him as a baby. She had peaceful blue eyes that made you look to the sky and never see any difference.

**We've been down that road before but that's over now**

Gilon.

That was his father's name. His father had a dark aura about him whenever in his presence. But if you knew him he wouldn't hurt you. He always would be in a human form, unless fighting. He wore a black shirt that reminded him a lot of Hiei's. He had long black hair that he would have braided behind him, which his mother would do every morning. His piercing red eyes could bore into your soul and actually read your mind.

**You keep me coming back for more**

He loved them both dearly and wouldn't dream of replacing them, but he would let people take care of his as they did. He jumped down to the muddy ground, making the mud get on him and stain his clothing. He smiled and kicked the puddle before going into his home.

Inside there was an oil lamp hanging on the ceiling with a few bugs fling around it. He had a few boxes pilled in the corner stacking up high. He walked to the left into a sleeping room that Botan called a bedroom. He sat in the bed and pulled the covers over his head and sighed.

**Baby, you're all that I want**

Maybe tonight he could dream a pleasant dream. One that didn't play out their deaths. And one that didn't replace Hannah and Gilon, killed to Botan and Hiei being killed. He shut his eyes tightly as tears threatened to spill out onto his cheeks.

_Demons never cry._

He didn't care anymore about the demon codes. He wasn't a demon. He was also human to...and humans cried.

**When you're lying here in my arms,**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Botan felt a weight on her as she opened her eyes welcoming the morning. She looked to see Hiei staring down at her with bright ruby eyes. She smiled over at him. "Mornin'" she said yawning. "Sleep well?"

**I'm finding it hard to believe**

Hiei nodded and got up looking down at her. He blushed slightly and turned his gaze away. Botan didn't say anything only pulled the covers over her exposed body. She coughed and watched him stand.

"Um...hungry?" she asked trying to think of something to say. He looked back at her.

"Would you believe me if I said yes?" She smiled.

"Of course!" she said with a cat face. Hiei was having trouble understanding how she, Botan, could posses a power that surpassed his own. He shook his head and closed his eyes. He didn't want to think of that. He had almost lost her the other night.

**We're in heaven**

Botan got up and tossed the quilt to the side ad got up to get on some clothing. She opened up the third drawer and pulled out a white bra and quickly put it on, still slightly embarrassed that Hiei had seen her in such a state of undress.

She closed the drawer and picked up her ripped duck-in-lake tank top and pouted a bit. She loved that one too!

She put it on the top of the dresser and then pulled out some tan khakis from the second drawer. She slipped them on and closed the drawer with her hip. She then opened up the top one and dug around for a good shirt of some sort. She pulled out a shirt with a sleeping cat on it and then a black one with a flame with a big evil smile on its face but a cute face. She turned to Hiei and asked: "Which one looks better?" she asked with a smile putting them up against her chest.

**Oh, once in your life you find someone**

Hiei smirked. "The flame." He said. Botan knew he would choose that one but she wanted to hear him say it. She put the one with the cat away and slipped on the other one. She turned to him and spun around.

"Well?" she asked with a slight blush. He arched a black eyebrow and nodded in approval. "Good!" she said clapping her hands together.

**Who will turn your world around**

She grabbed his hand and rushed out of the room with Him not to far behind her. "Is Nilgato up yet?" she asked as she pulled out some bread from a bag they brought with them before. Hiei shrugged. "Would you go get him?" she asked. He nodded and sprinted away. Botan smiled to herself as she got out some butter too. "I need a fridge." She said to herself. She buttered the bread and put them on a plate for them all to eat.

Soon two fire demons rushed into the room. Nilgato looked tired and had bags under his eyes but upon seeing food they disappeared and he grabbed a piece. "THANK YOU!" he exclaimed biting into the bread. 'Don't want to worry them.' He thought. Hiei didn't pick it up though.

**Pick you up when your feeling down**

Botan gave a piece to Hiei before biting into one of her own. "So what do you all want to do today?" she asked after swallowing her first bite. Nilgato who had little to no manners spoke with bread coming from his mouth.

"I want to meet people! And get some ice cream! Or what was it...SWEET SNOW!" Nilgato exclaimed. Hiei jumped up slightly.

"Yes! We are going to do that!" he said. Botan laughed at the two and finished her toast.

"Ok then...I want to bathe first...what about you two?" she asked. Nilgato looked confused.

"Bathe?" Botan face faulted.

"My lord! You don't know what a bath is?!" she exclaimed.

Nilgato nodded. "Well then!" she started dusting of her hands. "Come with me young man! It is time for a bath!" Nilgato looked scared.

"By the way she said that I feel like I should run..." he whispered to Hiei.

**Now nothing could change what you mean to me**

Hiei smirked. "It isn't _that _bad." He said trying to scare him and doing well at it. "Be careful with the soup, it can take off your skin, and shampoo makes your hair fall out, and most of all, it all makes you smell like a _girl_." He said. Nilgato yelped and tried to run off only to have the collar of his shirt caught by a reasonably strong person.

"Now where do you think you're going?" Botan asked as she lifted the boy from the ground to dangle before her. Nilgato blushed.

"I don't want to loose my skin and hair, and I don't plan on _ever _smelling like a girl!" he exclaimed.

**There's a lot that I could say**

Botan frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Hiei said-"

"Oh! _Hiei _said!?" she said shooting a glare at Hiei. He didn't even flinch. She sighed. "Don't listen to everything he says ok?" she said. "He just doesn't like to smell good." She said with a smirk. She leaned down then whispered. "That's why he smells bad." Nilgato laughed and Hiei glared at her.

Hiei got up and shot out of the house making Botan wonder if she went to far somehow. She sighed. "Come on mister." She said with a pouting lip. "You get to smell good and have nice hair!" she said.

**But just hold me now**

She walked into the back room and opened up a sliding door that led to dirt stairs leading down. She let go of him and pushed him forward. "Just go down the stairs I need to grab a bag real quick." Nilgato nodded and started walking down the dark stairs while Botan quickly got a bag filled with shampoo, sponges, soap, and all the needs for a bath.

Nilgato waited for her at the bottom in the dark. He could hear the sound of running water and he smelled the smell of a hot spring. He smiled knowing that this was around for centuries.

**Cause our love will light the way**

Botan walked up behind him and smiled. "HEY!" she said making an echo sound around the room. Nilgato jumped a bit, not being able to detect spirit energy well yet.

"Uh...hey?" he said taking the bag. Botan smiled and held up two lanterns that were on. She handed one to him and took a lantern from him.

"You go over there and you will find a spring. You will know what to do with this." She said handing him shampoo. "This goes in your hair." Then she gave him the soap. "And this goes everywhere but your hair." She got out a towel. "And this is for when you are done, it dries you off. The lantern is for you and _don't you dare come to my part!_ You are not going to see something like that before you turn at least...twelve." She said smiling. He looked confused but shrugged and took the stuff. "Have fun!" she said waving as he left.

**Baby you're all that I want**

"Uh...sure." He said. Botan took the rest of the stuff and headed to the other spring nearby. She put the towel down and the shampoo's and soap at the edge of the spring. She placed the lantern near the edge and striped off her clothing. She folded them and put them a little farther out so not to let them get wet. She put a foot in the warm water and felt her skin shiver at the sudden warmth.

She stepped in and grabbed the lantern which outlined her body. She walked to the middle and found the flat rock her mother always told her to use as a child. She put the lantern on the rock and watched the whole spring start to glow. She smiled and swam back to the edge and got all the shampoo's and soaps. She ducked underwater to wet her hair and then came back up gasping for air. She coughed the water up before reaching for her Jasmine smelling shampoo and conditioner.

She put it in her hair and let it sit for the two required minutes. While she waited she heard Nilgato get out of his spring and yell in her direction. "I'm going upstairs ok Botan?" he yelled.

"Sure, see you soon." She yelled back.

"Ok."

**When you're lying here in my arms,**

She grabbed a sponge and then the soap and rubbed them together till there were suds all over it and some on her hand that held the soap. She scrubbed her arms and neck with bubbles and giggled a bit as she remembered her mother used to this to her and then her she did it to her step brother. She closed her eyes and remembered all the good times they had and looked up waving to the heavens telling them 'hello'.

She then gently scrubbed her breast and navel with soap till she reached the water. She put the sponge on the bank and swam into deeper water and dunked down getting the soap off her body. She stuck her hands in her hair and moved it around, liking the feel of her hair underwater more then above on land. She didn't wear her hair down much and when she did no one seemed to notice much.

She came up and smiled as she could smell the soap, Jasmine and spice. She jumped. "Spice?" she spun around looking for him. And there he stood. Looking down at her with wet hair dripping as it hung loosely at the sides of his face. He looked down at her the light reflecting off of his bright eyes making them seem unearthly. "Um..." she lowered herself deeper into the water embarrassed that he had seen her, yet again in the nude. She covered her chest the best she could and tried not to notice that he was wet and only wore a towel on his lower half.

**  
I'm finding it hard to believe**

Hiei didn't even move his gaze from her eyes once as she did all this. He walked into the water, the towel floating up as he got in deeper. He eventually let it go and it sunk to the bottom after absorbing a lot of water. He walked up to her and cupped her chin moving it up gently to where she looked up at him. She had a pretty blush on her face and her hands still were shielding her breast. He sighed and leaned forward brushing her lips with his gently. He had to do the test soon. If not they both were going to go through a lot of pain and never get this over with. He pulled back and looked at her face which had closed eyes and her hands were shaking because she wanted to move them.

**We're in heaven**

"Botan." He said. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Do you wish to know about the courting now?" he asked. She nodded yes. He sucked in a breath and got ready for the explanation. "I have chosen you as a potential mate," Botan gasped. "And by so I have given you the courting mark." He said gesturing at the red spot on her neck which had yet to go away. "That is why it hasn't disappeared yet." He fingered it gently making her lean into him a bit a close her eyes.

"So...what now?" she asked.

"Let me finish. As being a potential mate we both must pass certain test to prove ourselves worthy to the other."

"But you don't have to prove yourself to me."

"No, but if I don't other demons can take you if I do not and vice versa for you. We both have three tests to complete. You have already passed one of my test but I don't know about how I am doing on yours. You are truly strong in mind and spirit." He said kissing her forehead tenderly. "The problem is we are not to tell the other what the test are until they pass them so we must set up situations for the other." He said. Botan nodded in understanding.

"So these test...what do they have to be?"

"Whatever qualities you want in a mate." He said. Botan nodded again.

"Why did you choose me?" she asked as he moved her hair out of the way of the shoulder with the red spot. He leaned down to her ear.

"Why wouldn't I? I can see no one else half as worthy as you." He said kissing the shell of her ear.

"How am I worthy?" she needed to know.

"You have gotten my attention, I protect you without a second thought, and I..." he sighed. "I like you." Botan blushed.

**And love is all that I need,**

"I like you too." She said as she felt him lift her up and set her on the edge of the water. He took the sponge and cleaned up her legs and thighs. Botan blushed the whole time at the intimate act. "You really don't have to do that..." she closed her eyes enjoying the feel of his hands as they rubbed her legs. She needed to think of some tests. Her eyes shot open and she smiled down at him. One: intimacy. She wanted a mate who would show how he felt sometimes but not never. The second one...hmm. She felt him pour water on her legs from his hands.

She wanted a lot in her mate but she had to sum it down to three, and now two.

**And I found it there in your heart**

Two; love children. She loved kids and she planned on having a lot in her time. She once believed that since she was dead she couldn't give birth or anything, but over the years she had meet many ferry girls who had gotten pregnant. She had to find that out from Hiei somehow.

Three: Can say I love you. That would be a tough one for him. She knew he 'liked' her but didn't know if he 'loved' her. She knew she loved him. She had for a long time now. She felt him kiss her knee and pulled her back into the water. She felt him go to her back and hugged her to him. "Hiei..." she breathed.

**It isn't too hard to see**

"Hn."

"I think you just past a test." She said. He smirked and kissed her neck gently.

"Good, only two left." He said. And she only had two left too. He let go of her and reached for his towel that had sunk to the bottom. He lifted it out into the air and used some of his fire power to warm it up and dry it off. Botan walked back to the edge and pulled herself out letting him have a full view of her body for about half a second. She wrapped the towel around her body and gung out her hair. She put all the stuff in the bag and slung it over her shoulder.

**We're in heaven**

Hiei came up next to her and took the bag and walked to the door. Botan took the lantern that he had put on the ground and grabbed her clothes and quickly slipped them on. She wrapped the towel around her hair and smiled at herself.

Hiei wanted her to be _his _mate! She blushed and let out a giggle of joy. This was something she had never expected. She sighed as she remembered all the test she was going to have to take. And she didn't even know what they were. And at the same time she had to give him test without him knowing.

**I've been waiting for so long**

She rushed up to the stairs the lantern swinging in her hand. She walked up the stairs in her bare feet and got them muddy since they were wet and it was dirt. She shook her foot getting off what she could at the top of the stairs and stepped up into the house part of...well the house.

She looked up to see Nilgato sitting on a box swinging his legs side to side and eating some buttered bread. He waved at her and then jumped off leaving, a towel still wrapped around his waist.

**For something to arrive**

Botan smiled at him and turned to her room to put her towel up before it got all mildewed. She walked in her room to find a fully clothed Hiei sitting on the vacant futon by hers. She smiled at him and remembered the test. Hiei looked up at her. "I can't read your mind during the next month of courting." He said annoyed that he didn't know what she was thinking.

Botan smiled. "FINALLY! I have been waiting for the day you couldn't pry in my mind, and I get a whole month!" She said as she pulled her hair down and out of the towel that held it up. She let the wet blue crumpled hair fall around her face. "Ah...I hate my hair when it is wet. It gets frizzy and staticy!" She said with a pouting lip. Hiei watched her as she grabbed a brush from a bag and sat in the futon next to him and started to brush out all the tangles.

**For love to come along**

Hiei scooted up behind her and took the brush from her hands. Botan looked over her shoulder at him as he started to gently brush the tangles out of her hair. She sighed and relaxed as he got them all out. She flinched when he got a rat and tugged on it as he got it out.

He put the brush away and sat it on the futon with a thick blanket. He ran his hands through it gently making sure he didn't miss any of the tangles or rats. Botan relaxed completely into him as he ran his hands through her hair, now only because he wanted to.

Only two more test each.

**Now our dreams are coming true**

Hiei got up and offered her a hand to lift her up with him. She smiled gratefully and rose. Once she got up she instantly started to try to get the wrinkles out of her shirt. Hiei sighed. 'If she doesn't watch it she is never going to pass my second test.' He grabbed her hands and put them to her sides. She didn't seem to get it but let him do so. "So...where is Nilgato?" she asked finally.

Hiei looked around the room and out the window on the far side across from the dresser. "He is at his home changing." He said not really caring. 'He won't pass if he doesn't show much more emotion for him.' She thought, her thoughts shadowing his own only moments ago. Botan nodded at him and jumped up and down.

"Where are my tennis shoes?" she asked. Hiei pointed to the entrance of the house. Botan blushed, she always took her shoes off before entering a home, and it was tradition. She skipped over and slipped them on over her pink socks and wiggled her feet around in them.

**Through the good times and the bad  
**

Hiei walked out the door closely followed by Botan. They walked out into the dirt road waiting for Nilgato, both of them still had wet hair that dripped now and then. Botan occasionally would shake her head back and forth trying to get rid of all the water. Finally tired of waiting Hiei called out.

"Come on Nigato!" he yelled using his name for a rare moment making Botan smile. "We want to leave soon!" Soon enough a small blur of Black and green came before them, dust in his path.

"Sorry Sensei!" he said with a slight bow. 'Well he has his attention.' Botan pondered. Nilgato turned to Botan and jumped into her arms taking a stolen hug. He smiled up at her and climbed around to her back, his legs hanging over her shoulders. Botan smiled over her shoulder at him as she grabbed his feet so he wouldn't fall.

**I'll be standing there by you**

Hiei looked at the two with a small smile. They were all kind of like a family. "So Hiei, where are we going, the others are all still in school." Botan said bringing him back down to earth.

"How about going to get some...SWEET SNOW!" he said tossing his hand, balled in a fist, up in the air. Botan smiled and Nilgato imitated Hiei, looking back over at him making sure his hand was right. Hiei smiled inside at the boys admiration of him. He remembered when he told the boy he would be his sensei. Nilgato had jumped around and thanked him intently testing out the name sensei as he did so.

Nilgato smiled at him with closed eyes and high cheeks. In a way he reminded Hiei of himself when he was two hundred years younger. So energetic and full of life, not having a care in the world, how sad he was then never knowing the truth of this world, how he missed living so ignorantly.

**Baby you're all that I want**

Botan let out a loud bubbly laugh as the Hiei sighed and dropped his hand, Nilgato imitating him still. Nilgato swung his legs around a bit like a small child would, which he was in demon years and kicked Botan's shoulder a bit. She smiled when it didn't hurt and let him continue.

"So boys...sweet snow it shall be." Botan said to the two.

Hiei nodded and so did Nilgato as he jumped off her shoulders to the ground. "Sensei said he wanted you to train with us later! YEA!" Nilgato exclaimed. Hiei said nothing as he watched the young demon jump around with much excitement that he had once had. "You are going to be strong like us!" he said jumping up and down again. Botan smiled at the two before she grabbed Nilgato's hand.

"Shall we go boys?" she asked. Nilgato shook his head enthusiastically and Hiei nodded silently. "Then let us go!" she yelled smiling happily at the two. Nilgato said yes and Hiei just shook his head indicating a yes. "So how are we going to go there?" she asked. Nilgato let go of her hand as Hiei picked her up and the three looked off into the distance. "Ice cream man in the park?" she asked.

"The man with the stuff that taste like heaven?" Nilgato asked. Botan and Hiei nodded. "COOL!" he exclaimed. Botan smiled down at him.

"Ok...to the park then."

-

-

-

-

The small group consisting of Hiei, Botan, and Nilgato all appeared in the park. Hiei put Botan down and watched as Nilgato shamelessly ran around to the playground. He turned back to them as a little girl with pink ribbons in her piggy tails looked up at him. "Sweet snow?" he asked. The little girl let out a squeal and pulled on his long blue shirt.

"Play?" she said. Nilgato looked down at the girl confused. He turned to Botan with the confused look glued on. Botan smiled at the little girl as she came up to them.

"Little girl?" she asked, "Where is your mother?" the little girl shrugged as she hide behind Nilgato looking up at the 'scary blue haired lady'.

"Who is the scary blue haired lady?" she asked Nilgato. Nilgato looked down at her and smiled sheepishly.

"Ah...this is my...mom." He said. Botan blushed and pat his head. "So...where is your mother." He asked bending down to her level, which wasn't too much. She bent her head to the side and looked up at his green eyes with her cute amber ones.

"I don't know...she put me here the other day and I slept here..." she said her eyes watering. Botan bit her lip. Her mother abandoned her? She bent down and opened her arms up to the small girl.

"What is your name?" she asked her as Hiei finally came up behind them. The little girl looked up at him and almost screamed.

"AH...who is the scary man with blood eyes?!" she said before Nilgato clamped a hand over her mouth as a passing jogger went bye. The man looked at them briefly before continuing on by.

"This is...um...my dad." Nilgato said. "Don't worry he won't bite." He said with a smile. Botan and Hiei blushed slightly but said nothing. "So...your name?" he asked. The little girl nodded and sighed.

"My name is Amy...but my mommy used to call me a bitc-"Botan's hand shot to Amy's mouth. This was bad...her mother abandoned her _and _had called her bad things. She pulled the girl to her and Amy struggled a bit.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. Amy nodded. Botan smiled and stood up. "How about we go to a restaurant and then get some ice cream?" She said to them all. They all nodded except Hiei who kept looking at the little girl suspiciously.

Botan put the little girl up against her chest as a wind came along. "What about your dad?" she asked. Amy looked up at her pink eyes.

"My daddy left a long time ago when I was a baby..." she said with a sniff. This was Botan's luck. She smiled at the girl. "He left to...ah...Ameri...something."

"America?"

"uhuh." She said. Botan smiled. Maybe she could take her to someone who could care for her. She wasn't a demon so Hiei was out of the question, he already had Nilgato anyway. So...maybe god had sent her another gift. She thanked Koenma's father for all his gifts all the time.

"Well than...to the store." She said as they walked up to a coffee shop. "Or this will work...wait...I need money." She sighed. "What time is it?" she asked herself. She turned to her left looking around in the sky till she found the giant clock. "Hmm...Only one hour till school is out." She said. She shifted the little girl in her arms. Nilgato looked up at them.

"School?" he asked. Botan smiled.

"It's this place people who are young go to but most hate it. They teach you stuff you need to know, though some I see no reason for."

"Why do they hate it? Doesn't that help them if it teaches them something they need to know?"

"Well, I am not to sure myself. Yusuke told me of it." She said. Nilgato shrugged. "Why don't we go visit your sister Hiei?" she asked finally. Hiei shifted his gaze from Amy to Botan. He shrugged his shoulders indicating that he didn't care what they did. Botan smiled and then a thought struck her. Amy didn't know they were demons...so that could cause some problems. She was too young to understand so she might think it was cool. She walked over to Nilgato. "You give her a ride?" she said. Nilgato nodded and stretched his arms out letting her jump in them and cling to his neck.

**I've been waiting for so long**

She seemed to like to be hugged and held, Botan noticed. She walked over to Hiei. "Nilgato, can you two play for a while?" Nilgato nodded and started to put Amy don't, but the small girl clung to him like a lifeline. He sighed and stood up strait and walked over to the monkey bars with her still in his arms.

Botan turned to Hiei. "Should we tell her about you all?"

"You all?" he said with an arched eyebrow.

"Well you know, being demons and all?" She said shifting her weight from her left foot to right. Hiei simply shrugged again.

"I don't really care what you do about that." He said. Botan smiled and put a finger under her chin.

"Then...I guess it'll be ok to tell her?"

"hn."

Botan smile widened and she grabbed his hand and tugged on it gently. Hiei looked at her before sighing and moving forward so he was dragging her. Botan felt him tug her along. He stopped in front of the jungle gym where Nilgato and Amy were hanging upside down with red faces. Apparently neither one planned on getting off before the others.

Nilgato looked up at them and then hit Amy gently in the ribs with his elbow. She let out a small cry and swatted her hands at his face with her lower lips out. She hit him in the head making him swing back and forth. He pushed her and she did the same. Soon both children fell to the rocks below them with a small thud.

**For something to arrive**

Amy's eyes got big and watery and she held her knee which was bleeding. In about two seconds she started screaming. Botan let go of Hiei and ran to her, slipping through the cage like playground thing. She pulled Amy to her and put her on her lap as she herself sat down on the rocks. Amy sniffed as Botan looked at her knee. She smiled at the little girl before she put her hand over the scrape.

Her had a blue outline now and so did Amy's knee. Amy looked at her in wonder and her tears stopped only leaving her to sniff. She looked up at Botan with big eyes. She sniffed again before smiling at her. "I knews..." she started having trouble with her words. "I knews you was different!" she said. Botan smiled at the little girl. "You _are _an angel!" she said. Botan blushed and rubbed her back of her head.

"I'm not to sure about _me _being and angel..." Amy stopped her hand hugged the older woman.

"Thanks you miss!" She yelled hugging her. She pulled away and looked at Nilgato and Hiei. "Are they angels too?" she asked with a bright smile her gaze stopping on Nilgato. Botan nodded. What else could she tell her? Amy squealed and jumped up; forgetting that her knee had just been bloody and Nilgato caused it. She ran to the small boy and hugged him her head only going to his belly.

"Twanks you!" she said sniffing again. Nilgato looked uncomfortable for a moment before he pat her head not knowing what else to do. Botan stood up and dusted off her back and front. She walked over and squeezed through the cage and walked over by Hiei. Nilgato picked up Amy and joined them. "What all can you do?" Amy asked sniffing again. Botan smiled and walked over to them with Hiei not far behind.

"A lot. This is going to be fun." She turned to Nilgato. "Run her to Genkai's we'll be there soon." She said. Nilgato nodded a small smirk playing at his lips. Oh yes, Hiei was rubbing off on him. Soon the two were gone with a small trail of dust from the rocks. Botan smiled as she heard Amy's yell of excitement. She turned to Hiei with a bright smile.

**For love to come along**

Hiei picked her up bridal style. "Genkia's than?" Botan nodded. He pulled her more to him before he took off in the same direction of Nilgato.

-

-

-

-

Yukina was sitting in the living room happily talking with someone when the door at the front opened. She looked at her guest. "I am sorry they are already here." She got up with a slight bow. The woman in the chair in the corner smiled slightly.

"It's ok Yukina." The person said with an old voice. "I knew they would come eventually." She said as she let the darkness of the corner cover her features. Yukina smiled at the woman and walked to the front. There was Nilgato holding a laughing girl in his arms and behind him was Hiei carrying Botan in. They both dropped the girls at the same time and looked up at her.

It was kind of creepy really, but Yukina smiled and helped Botan up before she felt a little hand grab the bottom of her Kimono and tug on it gently. "Are you an angel too?" asked a little girl with pink ribbons in her red hair. Her bright amber eyes seemed to look into her soul. Yukina bent down to look at the little girl.

"Well who do we have here?" she said with a smile. Amy squealed again and jumped up and down her red hair going in all directions. Yukina smiled and pulled the ribbons off, for they already were half way off, and put them in a pocket of her Kimono.

"My name is Amy." The small girl said.

"Mine is Yukina." Yukina said. Amy smiled at her before running back to Nilgato and hiding behind him. Nilgato smiled down at her before he turned around and picked her up.

**Now our dreams are coming true**

"Come on Amy." He said smiling at her. "Let's play in the yard." He said. Amy, who had seen the size of the yard, squealed again and shook her head vigorously. Nilgato put her on his shoulder and held on to her little leg as he walked outside and Amy played with his long black hair.

Yukina moved out of the way of Hiei and Botan as the two walked into the living room. Before they got there Yukina panicked a bit. Did she want to see them yet? She remembered what she had said but...did she want to? 'Don't worry child. Let them come.' She said to Yukina telepathically. Yukina smiled and ran in front of the two and opened the swinging door. Botan walked in first and froze. Hiei who was behind her looked at the elderly woman with pink hair in the corner.

Botan let out a sob like sound. "G-Genkai?" she asked. Hiei walked around to her side to look at the old lady.

"Botan." Genkai replied. Botan's eyes brightened and increased in size as she stumbled over to the woman and bent down to hug her tightly. Genkai smiled at her in a gentle way and hugged her back. Botan was crying loudly in Genkai's chest. Genkai looked up at Hiei as his eyes narrowed slightly. Genkai let out a chuckle. She could smell his scent all over Botan, stronger on her neck. She wondered if it had happened yet.

She moved Botan's hair from her shoulder and looked down to see a red hicky. Well, they were almost there. Just had to wait for the test. She pushed Botan away as Hiei approached them. Botan sniffed again and as Hiei came up beside her she lunged onto his chest and continued to cry, happily though. Hiei didn't seem to take much notice, as if he was used to this.

**Oh, Oh**

"Well, old woman." He said in a greeting. Genkai nodded. "How long have you been back?" he absently rubbed the top of Botan's head as she sniffed and moved her head to the side so she could see Genkai. Genkai smiled at her before she rose up.

"For a while now. But I choose the stay hidden for a few days." She said with a gruff voice. She walked over to them and Botan moved her head up to stand up strait by Hiei. Genkai put a hand on her cheek and brushed a tear away with her thumb. "Talk to me later, you probably have some questions." Botan smiled and nodded.

Hiei didn't ask, and the fact that he couldn't read her mind, so he watched as Genkai walked over to Yukina. "Yusuke and his friends probably know I am here by now." Genkai said as she put her hands behind her back and walked around the large living room. "They will come after school." She said as she walked outside. "Now, you two care to explain the two children outside?" Genkai asked. Yukina was smiling at them the whole time as she followed Genkai outside.

**We're in heaven**

Botan sighed. "Glad she is back." She said. Hiei nodded. Even if not said he too had a soft spot for the elderly woman. Botan walked out followed by Hiei. The group all stood outside watching the two children running around. Nilgato, obviously holding back as to not hurt the girl.

Amy was squealing as she ran; hands in the air, mouth open, small dress flinging in the wind, and a look of pure delight on her face. Botan watched as Amy ran behind a tree and giggled thinking she had gotten away, only to scream a few seconds later as Nilgato rounded the tree.

Yukina laughed as she sat down on a bench by the side of the house, Hiei joining her. Botan looked at Genkai and smiled. "Nilgato is a fire demon me and Hiei are taking care of, and Amy is a girl who we picked up today...her mother abandoned her, but I think I know some people who can." She said looking at Yukina. Genkai nodded.

"Think carefully before you decide," she said. Botan nodded, not knowing what to say. "Now," Genkai started, "We should talk?" she said. Botan nodded again. "Come then."

-

-

-

-

The woods were silent other than a few bugs and birds that dared make a sound. In a clearing stood two women. One with pink hair the other with blue. They sat on the ground talking silently about something that seemed so important even the animals stayed quiet to hear.

"You know of them now?" Genkai asked.

Botan nodded as she looked at her hands. "My powers, they are strong. I do not remember how I used them, but I know that I did use them." She put a hand flat on the ground and picked up some dirt.

"Then I shall have to teach you. Like my apprentice you too need to learn to control these powers."

Botan slowly let the dirt fall to the ground. Genkai and her both watched as the once brown dirt fell as a bright green clump. Botan's body shook a bit. She bit her lip as the ground around the green dirt soon turned green till it reached some grass. "What all _can _I do?" she whispered.

"That is what I am here to find out." Genkai said. Botan nodded as she looked up at her. "These powers came when, Hiei started courting you?" Genkai asked, going on a hunch.

**Oh, Oh**

Botan blushed and nodded. With a small smile Genkai took her new apprentice's hands in her own. Botan's hands instantly turned blue without Botan's control and a spark erupted from her palm into the air about an inch from their hands.

Botan jumped back a bit but Genkai's grip didn't loosen, it tightened. Genkai looked up at her. "It seems you need _a lot _of work." She said. Botan mumbled something before she relaxed. Genkai's grip loosened and she started to instruct. "Close your eyes." She said.

Botan looked at her a moment before finally closing her eyes. "Now," Genkai started. "Do you feel it? Do you feel this strange thing within you?"

Botan nodded her eyes still closed. It felt strange. She saw something bright and something strong. It wanted out, to destroy, to kill, to leave her and concur everything. She tightened her hands around Genkai's.

"Now, tell me about it."

"It-it is bright...and...and it fells strong, like something gripping me...it-it wants out to-to do something..." She couldn't explain it. Genkai sighed.

"We _do _have a lot of work. Keep your eyes closed." Genkai let go of her hands and watched as they fell to her knees palms face up to the skies. Genkai rose up not dusting herself off. She walked away into the woods and to the house leaving Botan to fight with herself, inside.

Hiei was standing at the edge of the woods looking in when Genkai got there. Yukina was playing with Nilgato and Amy and some kind of rope they were jumping over. Hiei had his eyes narrowed as Genkai approached.

"What did you do to her." He said in a tight voice, his hands seemed to shake and he looked angry. Genkai now knew she was making a good choice.

"She is in the woods, fighting with herself...her," she searched for a word, "emotions are trying to get out. Considering you _are _her future mate I advise you to help her." Without hesitation he ran off to find her, and help her.

**We're in heaven**

-

-

-

-

**To Be Continued**

**Well, I think this is good for now. I hope you all liked it and thanks for all the reviews. You know this song by now, after reading my fic, FITD, so I need not to explain. **

**Well, better let you all go to review and scream at me for leaving it there...hehe...wonder how many people will. **

**Jenly: meoooooow!**

**Spot: EUU!**

**Melimea: Oh!!! Look at all the reviews!! Can I make a wish on them now?**

**Melimea**

**:3**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**:3**

**Hey all! Well this is Melimea, obviously, and this is new!!! A new chapter that is. **

**Ok considering I don't _know _what Hiei might possibly think, I am not going to do a lot of thoughts for him! So HA...yea....anyway, enjoy. **

**WARNING: LIME-ISH! And implied stuff...so yea. Lovin' it aren't you? Oh and If you get confused, don't stop reading, I will explain as the story progresses. **

**Disclaimer: Three words: Do Not Ask!**

**Title: Found in the Darkness**

**Chapter Sixteen: Our creators were very strange in their choices (long yes...good even better!)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A wise man once said; do not let your emotions control you but let yourself control them.**

**-a wise man**

**-**

**-**

**-**

The place was quiet other than her breathing. Her hair felt lighter as she dealt with her emotions. She wondered where Genkai had gone, she felt alone at the moment. Every time her thoughts were to wonder though she lost control and felt herself get pulled down into some kind of powerful presence.

The wind blew gently and her hair rose up a bit. The scent of spice came to her senses and she felt herself relax; body and soul. A gentle crease swept over her body and a few whispered words came to her ear.

"Focus."

And she did. She shut off everything but her senses. The cool wind brushed her skin making small goose bumps appear only to go away a second later. The song was being sung in the air by the animals who wished to comfort her and they spoke words of comfort as well. She relaxed and slumped back sighing as she believed the pain was over.

A few seconds later she tensed up and her body jolted forward. A pulsing green wave started in her core generally going outward at every beat. The world seemed to stop for a moment and watched in wonder as the beats went up. Birds shot out of the trees flying off as far as they could go, the small animals ran off and so did a few larger one. The trees swayed with the pulses moving back a little at each, the rocks themselves crumples and flew away with the pulse.

Botan's eyes shot open and she panted as she came down from the strange pulses. She clutched her stomach and felt like she was about to throw up, her eyes where large and they where not pink or purple they were green.

Slowly they turned blue, then dark purple than pink, and rested on dark pink, almost red. She sighed as the feelings went away and her eyes returned to normal. She lifted her hand and wiped her head which had been sweating. She put a hand on the ground to balance her weight and shakily rose to her wobbling feet.

Her eyes finally cleared and she gasped as she looked upon her destruction. All the rocks had been smashed and lay scattered on the green dirt. Her gaze traveled to the trees and she gasped.

The trees were pushed back several yards and against one tree was a the fire demon Hiei who was struggling to breath under all the strain he had just experienced. She took several shaky steps to him and she then bent down. She cupped his cheek and breathed his name, her voice soar from before.

Slowly red eyes opened to look around. Instantly he jumped up making Botan fall back on her bum (BUM hehehe...sorry). Hiei looked down at her as he scratched his head and then offered her a hand up. Once he pulled her up he pulled her to him.

"You ok?" he asked. Botan smiled a bit and put her hands around him so she could stand. She nodded her head as his hands and arms went under her knees and lifted her up. "Good...now time to go kill that old woman!" he said. Botan would have to ask later as she felt her eyelids get heavy and with a sigh she closed her eyelids and stumbled into sleep.

Hiei looked down at her before he ran back to the temple which he came upon a few seconds later. Yukina ran to them and tried to take Botan from him. He simply stepped past her and searched out the old woman. Shifting Botan a bit in his arms he walked over to her.

"Old woman!" he barked. Genkai turned a little facing away from Nilgato who had been asking her something. Her gaze stayed on Botan until he was right in front of her and then her gaze moved up to him, "What happened to her!?"

Genkai didn't respond as she took in the scene. Botan wasn't hurt but she looked extremely tired. She reached out to touch Botan but the body was roughly pulled out of her reach by Hiei. She chuckled a bit at his over protectiveness of her.

"I believe that her powers happened. They have been sleeping for so long I was afraid this would happen, and then I remembered you were courting her so you would be there to help her more than me. When I can't help her of her _you _can help her; and back there I could have done nothing."

Hiei didn't say anything as Genkai turned and walked over to where Nilgato had moved to as to not ease drop on them. He looked down at Botan as she snored lightly and her chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. He pulled her to him more and shut his eyes.

Now, because of those powers she was in danger. He could feel it. The demons had felt that pulse, everywhere. And the power hungry, stupid one's, would want to come and get it. He slowly looked back up to see Nilgato and Amy being pointed to go in by Genkai, both laughing. Yukina came up by him.

"Do you want me to take her?"

"No."

Yukina didn't say much else. She wasn't dense, she _knew _things. With a sigh she said one last thing, "It is about to rain you should take her inside or to _your _home."

She knew things.

Hiei's head shot in her direction only to find her already halfway to the door. He looked up at the grey sky and the air smelled like rain. He looked back down at Botan before he decided that they should rest. He walked to the house and kicked open the door. He walked up the steps quickly and opened her already ajar door. He gently pulled her quilts back while balancing her on one arm and then gently put her in it and covered her up with the covers.

She snuggled into the pillow and grabbed around for something. He watched as her lips stuck out and she whimpered. He smiled as she finally said out loud what she wanted. "Hiei?" she said. He leaned over and kissed her cheek before he moved over to the other side of the bed. He lifted the covers and slid in beside her. He pulled her to him and rested his head on her shoulder.

She relaxed and started to snore gently again her hands moving down and combining with his. He closed his eyes enjoying the brief moment of peace they had. Botan shifted a little and turned in his arms to where she was facing him. Her eyes were open as she looked up at him.

She moved her head up and kissed his nose before yawning again and snuggling into his chest. He didn't say anything as she did this other than let her. His hands moved up and down her back in a soothing motion. Soon he felt her fall asleep and he sighed. Maybe he could catch up on some sleep too.

-

-

-

Nilgato sat on the roof looking out to the sky that was raining down on them. Yes, Genkai had told him to go inside but that didn't stop him from going onto the flat roof. His shoulder length black hair was sticking to his face and his green eyes seemed darker.

Only a few days ago had he come to thins place with those people. He smiled as he laid back a bit and stared up into the rain. It slowly fell down his cheek and dripped onto his hand. He lifted the hand up into the air as if trying to capture the rain.

"What are ya doin'?" Nilgato tilted his head back to see an upside down red haired girl who was called Amy.

"Nothin'," he started as she sat down by him. "Genkai told you to stay inside so you wouldn't get sick." He said simply.

Amy turned her small head to the side in a cute manner and nodded her head vigorously making the water in her hair fly around. Nilgato didn't attempt to remove it for he already had his face covered in water.

"I was bored and you're more fun than that old pink haired lady, and the blue haired lady and the red eyed man are sleepin'." She said. Nilgato looked over at her before he pushed himself off the roof. He grabbed her collar and started dragging her into the temple.

"Come on. I don't want to be blamed if you get sick."

-

-

-

Hiei's eyes snapped open when he heard someone cough at the door. He looked up and at the door and acknowledged the person standing there. Yukina was blushing and looking down at the bottom of her Kimono when she came in.

"I just wanted you to know supper is ready and the others have been here for at least an hour...I think they know." She said kicking the heel of her foot against the carpet. Hiei nodded and nudged the sleeping women by him. Slowly her eyes opened and she yawned, stretched and rubbed her eyes getting the sleep out.

She looked at Yukina and waved. "Evenin'," she yawned, "what time is it?" Yukina chuckled.

"Botan, you should be able to smell it..."

"DINNER!" she said as she jumped up. Her hair stuck up in all directions and her clothing where slightly rumpled. "Am I too late?" she asked as she grabbed a brush from the bathroom.

Yukina chuckled. "No, we are about to start, everyone is downstairs. Hurry up, you know how impatient Kuwabara is when there is food." She said happily. Botan smiled back and put the brush down on the ruffled bed. Hiei pulled himself of the bed and walked over to her. Yukina took the hint and left the two alone.

Botan watched her go and found Hiei in front of her. Looking up at him she sighed. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked. He nodded and she tilted her head to the sides. "Well, um, what then?"

"Are you feeling better?"

Botan arched a blue eyebrow and nodded. "Yea, I got my sleep and my body feels rested enough to run miles." She said with a bright smile. He looked at her for a moment probably thinking something.

He sighed and pulled her to him. "You say so." He said. Smiling a bit she hugged him and pushed him away.

"I'm hungry, can we go eat now?" she asked. He nodded and she smiled brighter. "YEA!" she punched her hand into the air and ran out of the room followed by Hiei right behind her.

The two came downstairs to find everyone around a huge table covered in all kinds off foods. Kuwabara looked extremely annoyed and yelled when they came in. "FINALLY!" and then he piled the food onto his plate. Yukina who sat bye him giggled a little as she put a hand on his arm which in the hand held a huge spoon with spaghetti in it. "Fine." He mumbled and he put the spoon back in the spaghetti bowl.

Botan smiled as she sat down by Kurama and Hiei by her. She looked over by Kurama to see a girl who looked excited. The girl looked over at her and smiled her green eyes were dark and her blond hair was braded and hung over her shoulder. "Hello." She said. Kurama looked over at her and smiled as Nami tried to talk. "I'm Nami."

"Hi," Botan said with a bright smiled. "I'm Botan. Nice to meet ya! So tell me, who are you a guest of?"

Nami smiled. 'OH!' she thought. 'Time to brag!' "My boyfriend." Botan smiled slyly as she looked at Kurama who was blushing a bit and trying to appear as if he wasn't listening, even though he was sitting between the two.

"Hehe. Took him a while to get a girl, and it seems he made a good catch," she said making Nami blush. "We'll talk more after dinner?" Nami nodded and turned to her plate that had been filled while they talked. Looking up at Kurama she smiled, tilted her head to the side and closed her green eyes. "

"Thanks."

Botan turned to look at the others who had started to talk to the people near them. Yusuke and Keiko where talking a quietly about something. Kuwabara was stuffing his face while Yukina tried to get him to slow down and his sister was scolding at him as he had the sauce go everywhere when he slurped it into him mouth. Nilgato, Amy, and Genkai where simply eating some soup and watching everyone near them. Hiei appeared bored when she looked at him.

His hands were folded over his chest and he was watching Yukina a bit. Botan sighed and touched his arm. His head snapped up as he looked at her. "You need to get over it Hiei," she whispered, "she chose him, and it was a good choice, yes?"

Hiei seemed slightly annoyed before he sat up a bit and relaxed. Botan moved her hand away and reached over the table for the pasta salad and poured it onto her plate. Hiei took his cup of water and drank it as he looked around.

Nilgato looked up at all the people. When he had come down and they were their most had assumed he was Hiei's kid. And so after that they all asked about the mother. And then Amy, who had been lied to about his parents, said it was Botan.

And then of course Yusuke and Kuwabara had to make a crack about that. And thankfully Hiei hadn't been down there so they had lived after that. Genkai herself had been the person who got the most attention.

As soon as Yusuke had seen her he had almost cried as he had actually run to her and hugged her. That was truly out of character for him, but after so long and then finally seeing his sensei that he had seen die before his very eyes.

Genkai was in her younger form now and her pink hair was pulled back. She needed a break. She looked at Botan and remembered when she had visited her grave and told her, her problems. She felt a need to help Botan. She had told her the future she had seen. And she knew Hiei _was _him. So she would do what was in her power to protect the two from harm until they were ready to protect themselves.

Botan sat back, her plate half full of food, and put a hand on her stomach. She already was full and didn't know how Kuwabara and Yusuke could eat so much. Maybe it was because of how much they worked most days. She sighed and leaned back completely into the chair. Hiei who had yet to eat, because of lack of appetite, got up from his chair and dragged her with him to the living room most of the others in the room where watching as they left; many with smiles/smirks oh their faces.

He pushed her on the couch and sat be her. Botan smiled at him as she snuggled into his arm and waited to see if he would do anything. He was watching her intently with a gentle look. She smiled and put her arms around him and sighed at the warmth.

Hiei was only thinking two things. 'Control myself,' and 'Almost.' Nami and Kurama walked into the room and sat across from them. Botan didn't move as they did. She only stared at them then up at Hiei as if asking what to do. He let his hand slip around her and pulled her to him.

A cough startled them and they looked over at Kurama and Nami. Nami was smiling at the two. "Aw. So cute!" she said happily. Kurama was blushing before he spoke.

"So um...Nilgato _is _your son?" he asked. Botan smiled.

"No he isn't. Amy is human and we had to tell her something and so Nilgato said that and..."

"What is Nilgato?" Nami asked. "I haven't seen a lot of children like him before and by human you mean demon?" she looked at Kurama. "You told me about this...um...the three different worlds and demons and spirit detectives and stuff..." she looked thoughtful. "Nilgato is a demon?" she finally asked.

Kurama shook his head. "He seems like one. He is half demon though."

"Half...demon?" Nami sighed. "This is so complicated!" she sighed and hugged Kurama.

"He isn't my son, or Botan's." Hiei said. Kurama smirked at the use of her name, he should have known. "We...found him." He said. Kurama decided not to ask. He put a hand on Nami's back as she sighed and put her head on his shoulder.

"So...Botan," she started trying to find something to talk about, "are you a demon too?"

"No, Hiei here is," she said pocking him in the ribs, "but I am not. You could say I am the grim reaper." Botan said with a smile. She had gotten over the fact by now. "I take people who have died to heaven, if you go to hell you may see some other ferry girl, which is what we are called."

Nami nodded and hugged onto Kurama and sighed. "Life seems so simple but it is so complicated." Kurama nodded and rubbed her back up and down.

"So how long have you two been together?" Botan asked after watching them for a while. Nami smiled.

"About," she lifted her hand and counted on her fingers, "five days." She said holding up all five fingers. Botan smiled and nodded. "What about you two?" Nami asked.

Botan looked up at Hiei who looked down at her. "Um...a few years now." 'In my mind and dreams at least.' She thought. Hiei's hand on her ribs tightened and he moved it up and down a bit making her giggle. "But we have been _together _for about a few weeks." She said through fits of giggles. Nami smiled.

Soon Yusuke and Keiko walked in. Yusuke stopped dead in his tracks at the site of the two and choked. "Um...so it's true?" Keiko looked at the two as she sat on the floor on small mats. She pulled Yusuke down next to her and scolded at him.

"That is rude." She hissed under her breath. Yusuke rubbed his head nervously.

"Well, I was just wondering," he whispered.

Botan watched the exchange. She looked around for Amy. "Don't tell Amy we aren't ok." She started. The two looked confused but shook their heads. "He isn't out child, we found him and we are taking care of him, and Amy, until we find someone else who can. But I think Amy already has a new home."

"Genkai," Yusuke said. Botan nodded. Keiko looked up at Hiei then.

"So, are you two, ya know...like...together?" She asked putting her arms around Yusuke's arm. He didn't seem to notice as she put her head on his neck.

Botan sighed. "Yea." She said. Hiei smirked at the surprised looks.

"You're lying!" Keiko and Yusuke gasped at the same time. Botan giggled. Yusuke smirked. "Prove it."

"Why do I need to prove myself to you, detective?!" Hiei said. Yusuke shook his head.

Botan smiled and put her hand on Hiei's collar. She pulled his face to hers so their noses were touching. Yusuke and Keiko's eyes got big as they watched and Kurama and Nami smiled. She pulled his head down the rest of the way and kissed him gently. Hiei's hand stopped moving and it rested on her hip and he pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him. He sucked in her bottom lip into his mouth and felt her moan. She moved her hands into his hair and groaned as he licked her lip and asked to go in her mouth.

Kurama and Nami blushed at the public show and fidgeted as they tried not to stare. Keiko and Yusuke had their eyes glued to them, both blushed and breathing heavily. Keiko coughed and pulled Yusuke up with her. "Um...I think they need some alone time. And so do we," She whispered.

"But this is, like, live porn!" Yusuke nearly moaned. Keiko hit him on the head and pulled him up the stairs. Kurama and Nami were now left alone with them and they both looked uncomfortable. Nami coughed loudly trying to bring the two back to realizing they weren't alone. Botan simply groaned and Kurama and Nami blushed brighter and got up to leave them alone and to try to keep the others out of the room.

Botan had her hands under his shirt and was running them up and down his chest and his mimicked hers. She moved to his hip and so did his. Moving it up to his collarbone and so did his. She moved it over his nipple and his moved to cup her breast. She moaned and leaned into him and he stopped mimicking her and did what he knew she wanted.

He let his fingers slip under the bra, that he didn't know she was wearing and that was annoying the hell out of him, and played with her already hardened nipple. She moaned and moved her lips off of his and slowly panted as she backed up at bit. He watched her as he massaged her breast. Her eyes were closed and her head was bent back exposing her neck. His eyes looked at the small hicky on her neck and he licked his lips. He leaned forward and sucked on her neck pulling he body back to his.

His other hand moved under her shirt and did the same thing the other was; slipped under her bra and massaged her breast making her moan. He felt her breath on his neck as he sucked on hers. She put her hands in his hair and ran them around as she felt all the sensations. Her head fell back as he bit her neck gently, not enough to mark her and kill them both at the bad timing, making her moan. She suddenly remembered how they had gotten there and jumped away looking around blushing.

Hiei looked at her, with half lidded eyes and he panted a little. Botan found that they were alone and wondered how long they had been doing that. She looked back at Hiei blushing and her hands was shaking in pleasure.

Hiei got up and pulled her back to his chest purring slightly. Botan yelped as his hands slid around her waist. She felt his stomach vibrated and she blushed when she realized he was purring in her ear. She melted and put her head back on his shoulder.

"Gods," she mumbled biting her bottom lip as he nuzzled her neck. His hands moved around to attempt to go under her shirt again and she jumped, and remembered where they were. "Hiei! There are children here!" she hissed her voice still a little husky. He looked at her blinking back a cloud over his eyes.

"Yeah." He said kissing her again. Botan was about to push him off but he moved back. He smirked at her and took her hand and lifted it over them and his other hand did the same; so now their fingers were entwined together above them and his nose was touching hers. "You passed number two: Show public affection and not be afraid...only one left for you and two for me," He said kissing her gently, soothingly making her relax and kissed him back.

The two pulled away when Hiei felt the presence of someone coming in. Genkai opened the door and Nilgato and Amy ran out both covered in potatoes. Botan sighed and let go of his hands and ran after the two as they ran around making the potatoes fall all over the carpet. "Get back here you two! I don't want you to make this place dirty," she yelled chasing them, "GET BACK HERE!" she yelled as she chased the kids till they left the temple and into they ran.

Botan sighed as her clothes got wet, but smiled as the potatoes slid off the two kids. She walked up to Amy and lifted the light girl up. She touched her nose and watched the girl giggle, gods she couldn't wait to have a kid, or few, of her own. "Care to tell me how you two got this on you?" she asked. Nilgato walked up to them and looked up at them.

"The fluffy red head guy with the funny face threw it at me when I asked what was wrong with his face and he threw it at me and then I threw some at him and then it hit the nice other blue haired lady and then she wiped it off and it hit Amy and then Amy threw some at her and it hit miss Genkai and then," Botan cut him off.

"Ok, ok I get it. Come on you two, bath time."

"AGAIN!?" Nilgato groaned. Botan smiled and brushed his long bangs out of his eyes that were making him blink.

"Only a wash down, no soap or anything like that." She said as she pulled her hand back up and pinched Amy's cheek making the little girl giggle more and hug onto the arm as it pulled away. 'Yea, Genkai is going to like having her around.'

**(You all thought it would be Yukina didn't you?)**

Nilgato watched the two and walked behind them as they walked inside. Everyone was now in the living room, not including Yusuke and Keiko; Kurama and Nami sat on the large couch with Genkai all drinking some tea, Hiei was in the corner watching Botan as she came in with the two kids, Yukina and Kuwabara were both fighting as she tried to fix his hair, and his sister had her jacket on by the door. Shizuru zipped up her jacket and pulled her keys out of her pocket.

"Hey Botan," she said in her mellow tone, "Need to go. Something came up." She said simply. Botan would ask more but Shizuru was already running outside, her hands over her head as she ran down all the steps. Botan watched as she left and sighed. She didn't get to have a lot of time to talk to her.

She shifted Amy up a bit to her shoulder and walked past everyone to the stairs. Nilgato followed, avoiding looking at anyone other than Botan and Hiei. He didn't feel so safe around all these humans, only Genkai and Botan. Hiei slowly got up from sitting on the floor and walked behind Nilgato as he stared at him. He pushed Nilgato on the back when he didn't follow Botan and walked behind him.

Botan took Amy into the bathroom and sat her down on the toilet. Hiei and Nilgato stood at the door. Botan turned to them. "Nilgato?" the demon looked at her. "Can you go ask Genkai if she had any little girl's clothes?" Nilgato nodded and turned to go back down the stairs. Hiei simply watched as Botan brushed through Amy's messy hair with a small brush from the counter.

Botan put the brush down when Amy yawned, her small mouth getting big and her small hand over it. "Hiei," He looked at her. "Can you go find an extra room for Amy and get it settled for her?" He nodded and left to find a vacant room. Botan smiled down at the girl and yanked her shirt off and threw it in the hamper by the door. The little girl struggled a bit as Botan pulled off her pants and underwear. Once Botan was done she picked Amy up under the arms and put her in the tub.

She reached for the knob and turned on the warm water and pushed the stopper down into the drain. "When was the last time you hade a bath missy?" she asked the girl as her fingers combed through her hair. Amy yawned again before she answered.

"Um...I can't remember?" the girl said confused. Botan nodded and a small smile came to her face. Putting two fingers over her nose and pinching it shut she made a reply.

"That would explain the smell." She said her voice sounding different because of what she did to her noise, and this made Amy giggle in joy.

"Sowwy miss." She said gleefully as the water came up around her. Botan smiled and shut the door with her foot. She then grabbed the bubble bath off the side of the tub and poured it in by the faucet. The bubbles instantly started to form down there and moved up to Amy's knees. The girl smiled at her as she sank into the quickly rising water.

"Who many times must I tell you, my name is Botan," Botan said as she put a finger on the girl's nose and the bubbles on the finger settled on her nose. Amy giggled and clapped her hands in joy. Botan smiled down at her and grabbed some shampoo from the side of the tub, the same place she got the bubble bath, and poured it into her hands and rubbed them together. "Amy?"

"Yes, Miss Botan?" Botan sighed, close enough.

"Lean into the water and get your hair wet please." She said. Amy nodded and did as she was told. She came back up with dark red hair clinging to her body and water dripping off her body and hair. Botan nodded and leaned over and rubbed the shampoo in her hair making small bubbles of shampoo form in her hair. She reached over and turned off the water and let Amy relax into the water and the water and soap cover her as they got the shampoo out of her hair. As Amy lay in the water Botan grabbed a sponge and let it absorb the water and it swelled.

She pulled Amy up and soaped up her body a bit. She flipped a switch and made Amy stand. She pulled the knob out and the water came out of the shower head onto Amy. The girl squealed as the water hit her from above and the soap ran down her body. Botan smiled and reached under the water and pulled the faucet and let the water and soap drain. Amy stood in under that water as Botan got up and shut the curtain. "I'll be back in a few minutes ok? I need to do something first. Don't get out until I come back ok?"

"Ok." Amy replied as she stood under the warm water. Botan opened the door and slipped through. As she turned she bumped into someone. Nilgato held a pile of clothing in his hands.

He looked up at her his green eyes looking tired. "Botan, where do I put these?" he asked moving the clothes up in front of her face.

"Put them in front of the door here and I'll give them to her later ok?"

"Ok," he said as he bent down and put the clothing on the floor. "Can I go to bed now?" he asked with a yawn. Botan smiled.

"Did Genkai give you a room?"

"She said that I can sleep in the room next to Hiei's." he said. Botan nodded and waved him off.

"Ok, goodnight." She said. Nilgato nodded back and turned sharply and sprinted off to his room. Botan closed her eyes and leaned into the wall.

'Hiei?' she said telepathically.

'What?' he responded.

'Did you find her a room yet?'

'Yea.'

'Well, where is it?'

'Next to yours.'

'Ok than thanks.'

'Hn.' Botan opened her eyes to find Nami looking at her. Her blond hair was pulled back and her dark green eyes were surprisingly bright. Her hands were clasped together in front of her and she was biting on her bottom lip. All in all, she looked scared.

Botan's eyebrows arched and she looked down at the young girl. "Botan?" she started. Botan nodded. "I, um, I need to know about something that has to do with Kurama."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Is he a demon too?" Botan shuttered. So he hadn't explained himself to her yet?

"What do you mean...he hasn't said anything?"

"Not that I can understand. He said something about reincarnation and then something about transforming and all but...I-I don't get it."

Botan took in a big breath. "Does Kurama not want you to know?"

"I don't know... but I want to know."

"Then why don't you ask him?"

"He might get mad at me."

"He might get mad at _me _if I told you and he didn't want you to know. Go ask him, he will tell you if you really need to know." Botan said. Nami sighed and fingered a lose batch of hair and twirled it around her finger.

"He talks a lot about you ya know." She said her voice a little hard. "He talks about all the things the two of you did a long time ago on missions, he said what a _great _person you are, he talks so much about you that it makes a girl wonder."

'OH! So she want to talk about that?!'

"And you are telling me this why?" Botan started to see the girl in a new light.

Nami's eyes narrowed and she jammed a finger in Botan's chest. "You stay away from him!" she hissed. Botan felt a little scared, this girl was different when she was alone and had someone cornered. "I don't want to hurt you, you little bitch, but if you go anywhere near him I will chop your head off and burn the rest of your body." Botan felt her throat go dry.

"I-I didn't ever-"

"Shut it, wench. I don't care about what you have to say to me!" She pushed Botan up against the wall, her hands on both sides of her head. Botan's eyes were watering and she felt a shutter go through her body. "He always talks 'Botan this' of 'Botan that'! Well I am sick of it! You stay away from him!" Botan felt Nami's hand on her stomach and she felt a strong pressure on it. Swallowing she nodded.

Nami didn't move her eyes stayed narrowed and her hand never moved. "Heed my words bitch or you will regret it!" And with that her eyes returned to normal and she backed away. She dusted herself off and smiled at Botan. "Glad we had this talk." And she walked gracefully away. Botan put a hand to her chest and breathed in. That was disturbing.

She looked as Nami walked off her hips swaying and her hair swishing side to side as she went. Botan narrowed her eyes as she pushed herself of the wall. Something was wrong about that girl, she only hopped Kurama knew what he was getting into here. She straitened her hair and took a second to look at the blue ceiling. She bent down and scoped up Amy's clothes and put her hand on the door knob. She looked back in the direction Nami had gone and sighed.

She opened the door and walked into the steamed bathroom. Amy was humming in the shower when Botan pulled it back with a towel in her hands. She turned the water off and wrapped the towel around the girl's small form. Amy held it up as Botan pulled out the long shirt and slid it over Amy's head. She pulled the towel out from under Amy and put it in Amy's hair. She pulled out the small underwear and gave to Amy to put it on.

As Amy dressed Botan thought back to what had happened a few moments ago. Was that the real Nami, she had seemed so nice before. She put her hand under her chin and sighed blowing some blue hair out of her face. Amy came up behind her and tugged on her shirt. "Botan? I am tired, can we sleep now?"

"Yea, come on." Botan picked up Amy, who had a hand over her small mouth yawning, which made Botan to yawn. She smiled at the girl as she snuggled into her chest. She came to the room she slept in and turned to the left. She pushed the door open gently with her hip and found the small room. The bed was a small twin sized bed with small, soft, fluffy pink quilts and pillows. She pulled the quilt back and put Amy down on it.

Amy waved bye. "Night light?" she asked. At first Botan didn't know what she was talking about. "I afraid of the dark." She mumbled. Botan smiled.

"Be right back than." She said leaving quickly; she left the light on and the door open as she hurried out into the hall. She looked around the hall and an idea popped into her head. She opened her room's door and walked to the lamp stand. Amy's room didn't have one so she unplugged the lamp and picked it up.

The small red lamp would work perfectly. She walked back into Amy's room and put it down on the floor by Amy's bed. Looking around she found the plug-in and plugged it in. The floor lit up with a red light that brightened the room. Botan stood and walked to the door and turned off the light. Amy was sitting up in her bed and looked at Botan with a smile.

"Thank you." She said quietly. Botan found herself for a moment taken aback. She sounded a lot older just then. She closed her eyes and shook her head. It was just her mind again. She bowed slightly.

"For you, I wish a good night." She said. Amy nodded biting her bottom lip before she turned on her side and laid down on the bed her back to the light. Botan shut the door slightly only leaving it open a crack. Nilgato stood by her door. She sighed, this was strange. It was like everyone was hunting her down. She put on a smile and walked over to him. "Can I help you?" she asked bending down a bit.

Nilgato said nothing. His green eyes were simply staring at her almost sadly. "Nilgato?" she said. She was scared, maybe this was a dream and this was why it was confusing. She put a hand on his check and Nilgato closed his eyes. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "Go to sleep." She said. Nilgato opened his eyes and turned. Was he like this at night? He walked to Amy's door and sat against the wall arms crossed, eyes closed and body tense. It was like he was protecting her. Botan put her hand on the doorknob and looked at Nilgato was she opened it. She turned her head slowly as she walked in and jumped.

Hiei sat on her bed, identical to the way Nilgato had against the wall outside, only he was against the headboard. His eyes opened and he looked at her. Botan took a step back. She felt scared and she didn't know why. "Hi-Hiei?"

"They are coming tonight." He said.

"W-who?"

"They are called Nishotaps, they are creathed of many kinds of demons and share the powers of eachone." He said. Botan arched her eyebrows.

"W-what?" Hiei sighed and got up, walking to her.

"Nilgato is to protect the girl and I am to protect you." Botan was terrified.

"Who are THEY!" she yelled. Hiei turned off her light and steered her to the window. Pointing outside he gestured out into the rain. Botan's eyes widened as she saw it. They were there alright. Big swarms of them. They had bat like wings, fox like tails, and had the face of a human. In their hands were all sorts of weapons. They had cries comeing from there faces and they were headed towards Genkai's temple. "Wh-what do they want?" she stammered. Hiei's face was dead serious.

"They felt your power. They are coming for you."

Botan shuttered back into the bed and fell onto it. "They are after me!?" she exclaimed.

"With great power comes great threat." Hiei said simply. Botan put a hand over her mouth.

"The other's...they-they know of this?"

"Yes," He said.

Botan settled into the bed. "Why was Nilgato acting so strange?' she stuttered out.

"I am controlling him to make sure he will protect the girl."

"He would do it himself too you know! You didn't have to do that!"

"Call it insurance then." Botan hated this. She felt like she was in the dark. "The Nishotaps grow nearer." He said opening her window. Botan jumped up and ran to it.

"What do you think you are doing? This needs to be shut."

"It does not matter really if it is open or closed they will try getting in this way, they know where you are."

Botan sighed and fell to the ground putting her hand on her head and sniffing slightly. "So-so can you stop them?" She cried. Hiei looked down at her from the window.

"If you help they have already taken someone to do their bidding...Nami I believe."

-

-

-

**To Be Continued**

**Ok you may be confused, but just wait for this next chapter, which I will try to get out sooner. This was a tad bit shorter than what I wanted but it will work for now. **

**Anyway Please review and I will try to get started on the next chapter soon. Stupid school. Anyway. **

**Jenly: Meow**

**Spot: Eu**

**Mealimea**

**:3**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**:3**

**Hi all! Sorry about the long wait for an update here! My computer crashed…again…STUPID SPYWARE!! Anyway, I decided to update now on our bigger computer that I hate using for lack of internet. Once my laptop is back I shall transfer this and then post it so enjoy!**

**Oh, and sorry but I think this one is going to be a bit shorter than normal.**

**Warnings? I don't think repeating myself will help, go back a chapter and read.**

**Disclaimer? Same as above.**

**Title: Found in the Darkness**

**Chapter seventeen: When good girls save the day**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Botan sat on the bed staring at the space Hiei once stood. If what he had said was true, which it most likely was, than she was in a lot of danger just sitting there. She looked down at her folded hands that rested in her lap. He told her to stay there and not to go out into the fight, which she could hear through the window.

He also had told her that they needed her to win! She stood sharply her hair bouncing in the ponytail she had put it in. Her hands clinched by her sides as she debated with herself as to whether or not she should go out and help. Swallowing the large lump in her throat she turned to the shut door. Her ears burned as she heard the yell coming from Yusuke as he hit something. She opened the door and steeped into the hall.

Nilgato was no longer by the door.

She turned looking for him. Hadn't Hiei told him to protect Amy? She walked to the door and sighed as one worry was lifted from her mind. Nilgato sat on Amy's bed with a crying Amy on his lap. His hands were covering her ears, making it so she couldn't hear all the fighting.

Botan then ran down the hall, then the stairs and then to the front. Yukina sat on the couch, hands on ears trying as well to block out the yells and battle going on outside. Botan didn't look back at her as she ran outside.

A hand instantly went to her mouth as she felt her supper rise in her chest. There were bodies all over. The monsters that had come were lying all over. Among them, though, she saw a sight she didn't want to see. Kuwabara was lying among them. Her hands clinched as she ran up to him.

She bent down and searched around for a pulse, she sighed when she found it. Her head suddenly whipped around when she heard a load screeching sound. The monsters where flying in a circle above her. She didn't have time to heal him and since she already knew he was ok she could run for her life now. Without thinking she jumped up and sprinted towards the group of others she could trust her life too. The first person to come into view was Yusuke.

Around him were about five flying demons. He didn't even notice as she dashed past him with a bunch of her own on her tail. She continued to run until she ran until she ran into Hiei. She spun around behind him and sighed as the demons flew higher as if fleeing. She followed them with her eyes and jumped back. Up in the sky was a flying figure holding another. Botan squinted her eyes as she tried to see who it was.

It was Nami. She was being held up by multiple demons. Her eyes where glowing and mouth slightly open. She was pointing up into the air a small orb glowing in her hands. Botan slowly backed up into Hiei as he too watched. All the demons had moved up to Nami and where forming into something.

"I thought I told you to slay inside," Hiei said pushing her behind him.

"What, and miss out on this? Not a chance," she mumbled. Now she felt the urge to be inside. Not that it would be safer in there but it wouldn't be as scary. She closed her eyes. Maybe she could help out. Swallowing she put her hands together face up to the sky. "Move Hiei," she said as a small blue orb or energy came into her hands.

Hiei spun around, a scold on his face. "NO! You are to get out of the way and stay safe!" he demanded. Botan paid no heed to his command and muttered a small phrase.

"Nósleto Mënos Tėnticth," She mumbled. Her arms rose higher as the ball grew. Hiei quickly jumped out of her path and behind her as the orb started to spin towards the large group. Many demons looked down and started fling away while some continued to join into the large growing mass at Nami's hand.

Botan slowly mumbled the phrase again before the ball or energy hit the group, sending Nami to the ground and a few demons to oblivion. The ones left fisted there hands.

"WE SHALL RETURN!" they hissed before fling away. Botan blinked a few times before slumping to the ground. Hiei rushed over to her holding her up as he watched the others look on at them. Nami fell with a small plop not to far off, Kurama rushing to her side. He lifted her up in his arms a bit and sighed.

"Thank God," he mumbled. Botan slowly stood up, Hiei still supporting her and the two limped over to them. "Care to tell us what that was all about, Botan?" Kurama asked as he too stood, Nami in his arms. Botan looked over at Hiei before she sighed.

By now Yusuke and the others had come to the small group also looking confused. "What was THAT!?" he shouted. Botan looked over at them blinking a few times before brushing a few bangs out of her face.

"Um…I recently found that I had…powers?" she said somewhat confusing them all. Genkai came up behind her and Hiei and chuckled.

"You have always had them child, only recently did you tap into them," she brushed off her dress and folded her hands behind her back. "I am sure you all want more information but we have no time, I believe the others may want you to explain to them what happened and Kuwabara may wish to be healed?" Genkai said before walking back to the house. Yusuke looked at Hiei and Botan a little longer before he spun around and ran off to get Kuwabara. Kurama nodded to them before walking after Genkai to the house.

"Next time you should listen to me," Hiei mumbled as the two walked to the house.

"I didn't get hurt," she said tring to sound strong.

"You are in pain, and are weak,"

"So…" she winched. He didn't miss things. Her leg hurt and she felt sleepy.

"Just shut up," he mumbled as he pushed the door open with his foot. Kurama and Yukina where fussing over Nami who had yet to awaken and Yusuke hadn't come in yet with Kuwabara. Genkai stood in the corner with Nilgato and Amy by her side. Amy looked up at the two before she bounced over to Botan and hugged her.

"Botan, Botan! You good! Nilgato said no more fighting!!" she yelled happily. Botan smiled at the girl.

"Yes, Amy, for now, no more fighting," she said to the small girl hanging onto her waist. She bent down a bit and picked up Amy to her shoulders and smiled at Nilgato. 'Thanks' she mouthed before moving away from Hiei. "I should take you to bed young lady," she said as she slowly ascended up the stairs.

Botan pushed open the door at the end of the hall with her shoulder and walked over to the small rumpled bed. Amy slowly moved under the covers and yawned a bit before moving to her side and closing her eyes. "Nighty night," she sighed before slowly falling into a sleep. Botan stayed in the room after the girl fell asleep looking out the window.

She had closed the door and turned off the lights when they came in and it was completely quiet other than the few bugs outside singing and the trees swaying to the wind. She pulled a chair in front of the window and rested her hands on the sill looking outside. A few fireflies had come out, and the yard was still covered in the demons body. She sniffed as she thought about all this being caused by her. They had come for her, they wanted _her_ power, _her body, they wanted her! _She looked over at the sleeping girl. She didn't want to cause any of them pain, get them killed. She had been with them all so long, wouldn't they understand that they lost a lot because of _her. _She was a weakness to them. She put her hand on the window and summoned her oar.

Now was the time for change. She slowly crawled out onto her oar and looked to the moon. She would become stronger, control her powers, and prove herself. She looked back through the window. Hiei still had to pass his test, yet he also had to wait a month before anything major. She could leave a few weeks and it wouldn't throw him off, maybe her, she only had one test to pass and he had two. She moved the oar up into the clouds.

She fingered the clouds and smiled when she felt nothing but air. She would go to the place Hiei's jagen could never find her. She needed supplies first though. She leaned forward on her oar and sped off to the village to get a few supplies.

**-**

**-**

**-**

The town was quiet and dark as Botan landed in the yard. She prayed she had enough time to get out before Hiei found her. She de-summoned the oar and walked into the house. She opened a box and searched around until she came upon a red backpack. It wasn't too big, yet had enough space to carry all her stuff. She opened it and turned it upside down letting the dead bugs and dust fly out onto the floor. She closed her eyes and held out her palm making a small ball of blue energy appear to help her see.

She pulled out a blanket and small leather bound book and pen. Who knew, maybe she could use it. She pulled out a few containers of tuna that were surprisingly still good. She rushed to her room and pulled out a pair of shorts, Kimono, a few shirts, socks, and another pair of shoes. She was in such a hurry she never did take the others off. She grabbed a bar of soap and flung it in her bag. She pulled the strings on her bag closing it up and putting the straps over her shoulders.

She re-summoned her oar and dashed out the door. She shook her hand making the blue energy ball go away before she jumped on the oar and sped off. She watched the scenery below her as she flew and smiled. Hiei, and Yusuke did this all the time, what was wrong with her doing it? She watched the mountains as the rose higher to her level. She shivered as the cold air hit her bare legs and shoulders. She was still wearing shorts and her short sleeved shirt.

She sighed and watched as a small white fog came from her mouth. She pulled her oar up into the air higher getting colder as she went. She shook her head as a few snowflakes got in her hair. She sighed. It was winter time anyway. She was glad she had at least one pair of pants in her bag and a small sweater. She pushed forward through the wind and snow trying to get to the barrier.

It was her second year of being a ferry girl when she found this place. It was isolated from the other worlds, a small village rested there with a few demons, who where quiet friendly. But outside of the village where all sorts of demons who all searched for a fight. She could train there, and the people in the village would treat her kindly. They did the first time she visited so why not again.

She looked down again searching for the village that could camouflage itself from being found other than by accident. Botan perked up when she saw the small brown hut through the clouds and leaned down to descend to the village. The sun had recently set so the people may be going to bed soon. She shivered as she landed in the snow covered village.

A few villagers that were still out rushed to her as she landed offering her comfort. "Botan?" One elderly woman asked. Botan smiled at her.

"Hello Hisho," The elderly woman smiled.

"I see you wish to stay this time?" she gestured at her backpack. Botan nodded as she shook her head getting all the snow off it. "It's cold child, come in," she took Botan's arm and pulled her to the hut that belonged to her.

"Hisho, you know not how much this means to me, thank you,"

"Oh, tis nothing child, nothing at all, I love your company and thankfully this time, you are not injured?"

"No, I have come to train," Hisho pulled out a small futon mattress and put a small pillow on it. Botan pulled out her small blue blanket and put it on the futon by the fire.

The hut was fairly small, yet had enough space to live in. In the middle was a small stack of wood that was on fire, warming the hut. At the top or the hut was a small hole that let all the smoke out yet no cold or snow in. There was another futon on the other side of the fire made out for Hisho. A pot and a few spices where in the corner for cooking with more wood stacked over there. A small sword was at the side of Hisho's bed for when the village may ever be attacked. Even though she was an old woman, who was widowed, she was quiet strong.

"Then I would love to assist you my dear," Hisho said as she put another piece of wood into the fire. "But for now, it is dark, cold, and we need to sleep," Botan smiled as she pulled the blanket up over her legs and arms and curled into it. This futon wasn't as comfortable as her other one but it would do for now. She wasn't one to complain when she received something so generously.

"Thank you Hisho," she mumbled as she turned on her side to stare at the wall. 'Please let everyone be ok,' she prayed before pulling the blanket up to her chin and kicking off her shoes to the end of the futon. She sniffed and rubbed her nose when she heard Hisho start to snore a bit.

She couldn't sleep while thinking about what might be going on with the others. Did Amy sleep well, was Kuwabara ok, Nami back to her senses, and was Hiei worried? She couldn't help but wonder about them. Yet she needed to be stronger for them. She rose up in her bed to see Hisho facing her with a small trail of drool falling down her cheek onto her futon. Botan sweat dropped as she rose up. She had only been lying here a few minutes and already the woman was out like a light. Botan tiptoed outside into the snow in only her socks. She didn't notice much as the water soaked into her socks and got her feet wet. She walked to the merchants hut to see he had closed up and a small light was on inside.

She summoned her oar and hopped on to hover over the ground and moved around the village. In the hut not far of she could hear laughter from a little girl and an elderly man who sounded as if he was telling a story. Botan moved over above the hut to listen in.

"The man leapt out of the giant demons path causing the demon to fall forward on its face. The man spun around, sword in hand ready to attack the demon attacking his home, he would not let his home fall as many others had to this demon.

The demon exhaled and blew a strong gust of wind at the man causing him to fly back into a tree. The man kicked off of the tree at the demon. His sword high he landed the sword right in the demons throat causing it to sputter blood everywhere.

The man pulled his sword out of the demon and jumped to the ground. The demon slowly shrank down to the size of a flee and poofed out of existence!" Botan sighed and moved on. That was another man as the hero. There weren't many stories that had woman as the hero's anymore. She landed onto the ground and dusted off her shorts and walked over to Hisho's hut.

It was time for a new female hero.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**To Be Continued**

**Told you it would be short…and maybe a bit confusing. But I hope you all liked my update. Two whole months…sorry really am!**

**Hopefully I can start the next chapter soon! Thank you all who are loyal to the fic and wont stop reading it! Thanks! **

**-Melimea-Chan**

**:3**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**:3**

**Hi all, tis I, Melimea-Chan, and –Kun to many! I want to thank you all for the reviews they put a smile on my face every time I get one! So…liking you so much, I have added something to this part up here. My favorite review of the last chapter! This times winner is…Drum roll please…**

**dragoonknight1**

**hurry hurry hurry please please please thank thank thank you you you good good good story story story yes yes yes bye bye bye**

**It made me smile to read it and laugh…oh! CHICA! WELCOME! Here is a hint, no post lemons, they no like em here! Have fun and post some good Hiei/Botan fics if ya can!**

**Yea…you don't get anything though…sorry! Anyway, I have some time and my computer is up at the moment so I shall start this next chapter.**

**Oh, I need to reply to a certain reviewer who asked something:**

**Reviewer: How can Kurama fly?**

**Melimea: Well, this is my fic and anything can happen, for I am the supreme ruler, but I think that in his demon form he can fly/glide/jump from place to place. Don't correct me if I am wrong, because there is no way that I am going to go back and fix that.**

**If you have questions, I would be glad to answer them, so ask in the review you send me!**

**Started: December 7, 2004**

**Ended: December 16, 2004**

**Title: Found in the Darkness**

**Chapter Eighteen: Welcome mighty warrior**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**P.S. On the 18th it will the birthday of a friend of mine…VAZ1201. You may know her as vaz1201 and demona (No spaces). HAPPY B-DAY Victoria's Secret!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**"When the fog clears," he said, "run into the cliff but watch out for that last step,"**

**-Grandpa Neil**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Botan shifted in her futon moving the blanket to the side and into the ashes from the fire. She shivered and opened one eye to look about for her warmth. She grabbed the blanket and hastily put it back on her making her gain the warmth. She curled her feet up to her chest and sighed contently then snuggled back into her pillow and futon.

She sniffed a second later and opened another eye. She jolted up when Hisho came into the hut and striped the blanket off of her. She tried grabbing it back from the elderly lady only to have Hisho move back. Pouting her lip Botan glared at the woman.

"You took my blanket,"

"You slept in,"

"The sun has yet to rise,"

"The sun is beginning to rise,"

"I need more sleep,"

"It is your own fault for staying up late,"

"Why do I have to get up already?"

"All warriors need a long day to train,"

"I am no warrior,"

"You are not as of now,"

"What do you mean?"

"Your training begins today,"

"Can't it wait till tomorrow?'

"Why wait for tomorrow when you can start today?"

Botan huffed and pushed her tired body up from her comfortable futon. She grabbed her bag from the corner and started rummaging through it trying to find some suitable clothes. Hisho came up and grabbed the bag away from her new apprentice.

"Hey!"

"You do not need _these _clothes young one, if you wish to train with me you need better clothes and nicer attitudes," Hisho commanded. "You may wear these when we do not train," She said tossing the bag onto Botan's bed.

"When will that be?"

"When we eat, and sleep, and join in on festivals, and shop and other things. It all depends on my mood," the old woman said moving to the door way and grabbing her sword from the floor.

"What will I wear?" Botan said slightly pouting. She stood and followed Hisho who was gesturing for Botan to follow. Botan crossed her arms and ran her hands up and down her arm trying to get warm. As she breathed her breath come out in large puffs of smoke. Hisho, who also wore short sleeves and a dress didn't seem to notice the cold.

"Discipline is one thing you need to learn, that and immunity," Hisho said as she opened a door by the merchants stand. Botan glared at the woman and hurried into the hut. She already had a 'lovely' hatred for this woman. Hisho chuckled at her apprentice as Botan stumbled over her feet. Botan slumped down on a old brown couch which resulted in dust flying up everywhere. Hisho knocked her on the side of the head and scolded.

"Do you have no respect for the elders and hosts?" She said to Botan. Botan's eyes softened and she rose.

"Who you like a seat, Master?" she said, her voice dripping in sarcasm at the last word. Hisho eyed her before waking her on the side of the head again.

"RESPECT!" she hissed. Botan narrowed her eyes and moved aside for Hisho to sit. She liked her better when she wasn't training her. A few moments later a young woman came out yawning and scratching her un-brushed hair. Botan bowed slightly to the younger woman before noticing the bulky older man follow. She paled a bit at the size of the man. His head was far too small for his body and he looked as if his feet dragged as he walked. He yawned for a second before bowing to his two guests.

Hisho bowed in return and then grabbed Botan's elbow and dragged her along into a room that the bulky man lead them too, the young girl not far behind. Botan was pushed up on a small wooden box by Hisho and instantly the two started working on measurements. Botan stood with her arms outstretched and yawned every now and then. Her mind drifted to the others at Genkai's. Where they ok, miss her? Did they even notice? Of course, a smile spread on her face. Hiei would make sure of it.

She closed her eyes as many pieces of cloth where flung against her body. How long could this possibly take? A black piece of cloth was being stretched around her waist and a red on over her mouth and nose.

When Hisho was young, Botan had been told many stories on her many visits, she was a ninja who defended her village. She dedicated her life then to save the people who she cared for that also cared for her. She now dedicated her life to training others to do the same. She had said that she had one other student, but Botan had yet to find out who that was. Maybe she would find out today when they started training.

After knowing Hisho so long, she preferred her over Genkai. She felt more at home with Hisho. Botan's attention came to the girl in front of her who held a small red and black material. Botan took it and held it up to herself looking at the reflection in the mirror before her. The suit had a small red cloth at the top that was made for coving her mouth and nose, the rest was dark black. A small black hood hung on the back used to cover her head and hair. Botan smiled at the girl.

"Thank you very much," Botan said only to be surprised.

The girl smirked.

She held up her wrist that had a small black heart on it. Botan smirked as well. "So you are the other student?" Every student that went through Hisho's class got the black heart on their wrist. She was just like another Genkai, only to the small town people. "Tell me your name," Botan said pleasantly.

"My name is Canna," Canna said helping Botan down from the box. "Your name,"

"Oh, how rude of me," Botan started, "my name is Botan," She said. Botan nodded to her and turned to see Hisho and the man by the door.

"Come, Canna, we must leave Botan to change. You change and we shall to train soon," Hisho said. Canna nodded and swiftly moved to her master's side. Botan watched as all three left and closed the wooden door as they left to the other room. Botan looked down at her new suit and sighed. She needed to find some shoes to go with this; it would look weird wearing a ninja suit with tennis shoes.

She slowly started to change folding her cloths as she striped. She pulled the suit up and turned in the mirror once she had all of it on, not including the mask or hood. She pushed her hair back and pulled the hood up over her hair and head. She spun before the mirror, her dirty socks getting more dirt on them, the floor being the ground. She sniffed and scratched her nose through the material.

She moved one strand of blue hair out of her eyes and tucked it into the hood. She turned and walked to the door and slowly opened it. Hisho and the man sat on the couch staring strait at the wall. Botan smiled, even though it was unnoticeable, at Hisho looking so uncomfortable with the man. Hisho jumped up once she noticed Botan, her long gray hair swaying a bit.

"Good, good, ye look good," Hisho said swiftly walking out the door.

"Shouldn't we wait for Canna?"

"She is already here, you take much time, stop it," Hisho said, her Chinese accent starting to become relevant. Botan frowned. It seemed she could already see she would be compared to Canna. Botan jogged to keep up with Hisho as the older woman and Canna walked swiftly out of the town. Hisho turned suddenly right at the barrier of the town and forest. "You need weapon," Hisho said pulling a small sword out from under her cloak. Botan caught the sword as hisho tossed it to her. "Yours treat it like your child, is the only one you get too," Hisho added before turning, Canna right on her heels.

Botan looked down at the sword and traced the small yellow pattern on the hilt of the sword. She pulled the blade out and looked at her reflection in the long blade. The sword was simple by the looks of it. She slowly returned the sword to its holder and held it in her right hand, then started running up to Hisho and Canna.

Her feet where still in socks and she winced every time she stepped on a rock or stick. "Any chance I can get some shoes?" Botan asked once she caught up to them. Canna laughed and pointed to her own feet. Botan looked down and sighed. Not a chance. Canna walked barefoot through the forest floor not even wincing when she stepped on anything.

"Discipline," Hisho said a finger in the air. "Now, Canna you show Botan the trail and then you two start. I shall go to the trees, if ever you need my help, you better have a good reason," Hisho said before jumping into a tree, her cloak and dress flaring in the wind. Botan turned to see Canna already running swiftly through the woods, completely silent. Botan took one step and it sounded like five twigs snapped.

This would take some time to learn. She started running, a lot of noise with her, after Canna. Eventually Canna stopped.

"This is the path," she whispered to Botan. "Along this path are many demons, they like to wait for people like us then attack, great training. You know how to wield a sword?" She didn't wait for a reply, "Good, have fun!" With that Canna ran off down the path. Botan stood there eyes wide and hand clinched on the sword. She swallowed a giant lump in her throat and wiped her eyes. She was crying! She wasn't ready for this; she couldn't protect herself, her powers where useless unless she was in huge trouble. She needed someone here with her; she didn't want to be alone!

She slowly took one step forward and withdrew the sword from the sheath. She put the sheath in a small part of the suit that seemed to fit it into it. She held in both hands out before her, hands shaking. She swallowed again and slowly stepped to a bush. She looked around her hoping for a sign of Hisho nearby. She swallowed when she found no sign of her.

'Just call her when you need her,' her mind said. She put her right foot out and held the sword in one hand right at the edge of the bush. "C-c-come o-out!" she said in a strand voice. She waited a few seconds with no sound anywhere nearby. She sighed after a minute and let her hand drop to her side the swords end making a line in the dirt. She turned and started walking a bit down the path before she heard something.

Her eyes wide, she turned to see a large blue one eyed monster emerge from the bush. She turned to the monster small beads of sweat forming on her brow. Her hands returned to the sword and it rose before her. She felt her hands sweat and the sword slip a bit in her grasp. It was never like this, she always had Yusuke or Hiei with her when this happened, they where always there to save her.

That is when it all came together. She always relied on them. They where the ones who fought her battle not herself. She always relied on them. Well, she pushed the red mask up on her face to cover her mouth better, now was the time to save herself. This was her first step to becoming her own female hero. Time to stand and make herself no longer helpless, not able to control her powers.

She took a step back as the monster eyed her with interest. It brought up a large hand and flexed its claws. Botan took a step to the side eyeing him. She needed to learn to do this, she needed to protect herself. She looked down and studied her opponent. He turned to her revealing that he, or she, only had one hand, it was long, blue, and sharp. The demon opened its mouth slightly baring its sharp teeth. She winced realizing what could happen if she slipped up even a little.

Turning 90 degrees she ran at the monster, sword held high and eyes firmly set on the beast. Her feet kicked up dirt from her socks, which were still dirty, and formed behind her. Her hands on the sword shifted as they tried to find a comfortable position.

That was her first mistake. Not having a good grip on it. As she approached the monster it raised its clawed hand and swung it knocking the sword from her hands and onto the ground a few yards away. Botan then made her second mistake and followed it will her eyes as it landed. The monster lunged at her its hand hitting her stomach. Botan lunged back grabbing at her stomach. She looked up to see the monster peering down at her with a sick smirk on its face. It raised a clawed hand and stared down at her as blue liquid fell from the fingers.

Botan's eyes widened as she realized that it was poison. She stumbled back and held out her hands, a blue aura surrounding them. She closed her eyes and ran forward until she came in contact with the monsters body. Her hands started going through the skin making the monster scream as it burned through the layers. The monster stumbled back leaving Botan with her hands held out flat a blue aura still surrounding them and her eyes shut tightly and her lip being bitten.

She opened her eyes when she heard a thud and looked to see the monster lying on the ground twitching every now and then. She moved silently to retrieve the sword.

She needed more work.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**To Be Continued **

**Sorry about the shortness in this one. I will try to get another one up around Christmas, but in case I don't…**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!**

**Hope you all have a great x-mas. **

**-Melimea-Chan**

**:3**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**:3**

**Yup; updating. You all shall hate me so…it is hard to believe that the last time I updated was this time last year. **

**Shout out time. I want to thank someone who I was talking to through e-mail for a bit who helped me out a lot with a certain scene below that I was stumped on. Without her I probably would still be working on this and hating how it came out. Thank you ****Miss Yukishiro18!**

**OMG! MY MUSES ARE DEAD! I must adopt new ones... **

**Chapter Nineteen: Missing you **

**Found In the Darkness**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Up, down, left, right. "Huff, huff" Up, down, left, right. "Huff, huff." Up, down, left, right. Botan let out a loud gasp as she landed gently on the ground. She was so tired; she had been at this training for a long time now. She looked over to her left and saw another person jump down from a tree and landed far more gracefully then she did. She glared in her direction before turning to look in the direction of Hisho. The elderly woman looked bored of them and simply sat there looking annoyed. The elderly woman sat up and clapped her hands; over the time Botan had been there she learned that meant Hisho wanted to talk and to come to her. She looked over at Canna who looked at her with a smirk. A race. Again. Botan kicked off the ground and ran as fast as she could to Hisho.

Another loss. Botan panted as she stood there trying to one; gain her breath and two; not kill Canna. Hisho snapped her fingers in front of Botan's face bringing the girls attention to her.

"I want to take a break." Hisho mumbled. "It is getting colder and a bit late; I want to sleep well tonight, besides." She looked at the girls and frowned at Botan. "Tomorrow is Christmas." Botan contained the pain that shot threw her heart and merely smiled meekly and nodded her head. Hisho said nothing more but turned and left, closely followed by Canna. Botan remained where she was and watched them go. She pulled together the red jacket she wore. It had snowed the night before and it was a bit chilly; though she had been doing these 'exercises' for hours. The sun would go down soon, and she had been out here before it came up. She blew out a breath and watched the fog. She didn't want to stop though. She was content in this practice, it kept her warm and her mind on other things.

Now, though, her mind wondered. Hiei. She chewed on her lower lip. He was the whole reason she was here. The whole reason she wouldn't return. And since she was on the subject, what was going on with everyone else? What if another attack had occurred? Or if someone was sick? What were they doing for Christmas? She frowned. They where probably all huddled on a rug and talking about the past Christmas' that they all shared. The last Christmas she had was alone. She hadn't really ever celebrated with the others. And neither had Hiei. She wondered if that would change this year.

She realized she had been walking. She was surrounded by trees and lots and lots of snow on top of them. She liked snow. She admitted that. She loved how it was like an extremely cold blanket. She liked how it covered up all the death from fall, and proved that things would grow back shortly. She sat down on the ground and didn't care much as the snow melted through her layers and made her cold and wet. She simply started at a tree with her arms crossed and she looked extremely concentrated.

She hadn't ever been in a relationship like this. And personally it was really confusing. Now that he wasn't around she had no re-assurance. She sniffed and whipped her nose on her gloved hand before re-crossing her arms. Taking a breath she realized that sooner or later she would start to think on this. She loved him, yes she admitted it. Somehow she grew attached to how he pushed everyone out of his life, how he hated being asked too many questions, and commitment, other then to her, he couldn't do well.

Now the other questions remained, why did he love her, if he really meant it? She though on it. She ate loud, complained too much, asked many questions and wanted a commitment. Many of the things he hated she was. She snorted. Opposites attract maybe? Such an original idea, yet it happened far too often to not be real, or maybe it happened to often to be real. She rolled her eyes. The things you get from books these days.

She sneezed. Sniffing in deeply she let out a repulsed face and stood up dusting herself off. Men where confusing, what else to say. Especially when he was more or less a Demon then a man. She closed her eyes tightly. Don't think that Botan, don't think that.

* * *

Amy sat quietly in her chair outside watching as Nilgato ran around the yard like a chicken with his head cut off. He had recently had some of Yukina's 'famous no Bake cookies'. And she loved them too, she just mellowed out when she had chocolate unlike Nilgato who went onto a sugar high. Nilgato has fallen into a heap in the snow and was throwing handfuls up into the air and letting them fall back onto him. Amy smiled to herself and started playing with her red hair and started braiding it. She wasn't to good at it, and she wasn't old enough or experienced enough to do it well, she would ask Yukina to do it for her later. She looked down at the snow from the patio chair and swung her little legs back and forth as one does when there is space between your feet and the ground.

Amy let out a loud squeal as she found herself on Nilgato's back with his hands holding onto her legs and being rushed of into the woods.

"Nilgato!" She screamed loudly as she clutched onto his shoulders. She shut her eyes tight as the cold wind hit her face as did his hair. He let out a loud laugh as he continued running and jumping over things. "Slow down!" She tried to beg hopping he would listen to her. "Nilgato!" She screamed as he tripped over something and sent her flying off his back and into a nearby tree knocking her out.

Nilgato slowly pushed himself up and shook his head getting the snow out of his hair with a huge smile on his face. "That was fun Amy, come on, say you enjoyed th-" He finally saw her laying in the ground by the tree. His eyes widened and he pushed off the ground running to her. He got to his knees and picked up her head to see if she was ok. "Hiei is going to kill me…" he mumbled.

Amy didn't move for a good twenty minutes, and even after that. This worried Nilgato. Every now and then he would nudge her and say her name hopping she would wake up and he could say she was simply napping and that this wasn't his fault. After a good thirty minutes he picked her up and started a slow walk back to Genkai's. Amy didn't move once as he walked.

He was about halfway back when she mumbled something. He stopped and looked down at the little girl and shook her watching as her red hair swayed with the movement. He bit his lip worried. He wasn't going _that _fast was he? He closed his eyes and sniffed. She was probably sick now. She wasn't used to this kind of cold. And she recently had gotten better from the 'battle'. He winced at the memory.

Botan was gone.

He shut his eyes tightly and tried to stop the tears. Wasn't it Hiei who told him only the weak cried? He swore and kicked some snow. What did Hiei know? He was the one that lost her! Wasn't he supposed to be her…what was he to her anyway? Nilgato didn't really know. Sometimes you could call them mates or soon-to-be mates at least. By now the testing period should be ending. He blamed Hiei for her disappearance. Yet, he had to admit, Hiei was the one to take it the hardest. He rarely saw Hiei around anymore. He sighed. Because Hiei was looking for her.

Amy made another noise pulling him back down to Earth and her. She snuggled into his chest a bit before going back out. Was she sleeping now? He shook her. "Amy." He whispered.

No response.

"Amy?" he tried again. And again there was nothing.

He sighed louder this time and started walking again. Well, he would run with her again, maybe it was all the sugar that was pumping through his veins and still was. Sniffing he walked past a few birds eating. The flew away moments after. "Sorry about this Amy, I didn't mean to hurt you." She continued to sleep and he continued to talk. "I guess I just needed a run to. I have stress too, I may be young but I have issues. I have a bad life and a bad future probably." He passed a big boulder with an engraving Kuwabara had made in honor of his beloved Yukina. "I am lucky to have you as a friend, or whatever you are." He bit his lip. "Don't leave me ok? I need your friendship more then you think. You're my first actually friend Amy, and my only. Thanks to you, I smile more and have someone who doesn't run from me because of what I am, or hate me because of what I am not." He swore. "Curse you father, curse you mother, why couldn't I be a demon. Not a half-demon."

Amy stirred. Nilgato looked down at her hoping and praying she woke.

"Nilgato?" She whispered looking up at him.

* * *

Botan hated days like this. She sat in the nice warm hut and ate lots of pork. Stupid pigs. Didn't they die or something in another land and stop dieing here, she was getting sick of the meat. She pulled her legs under her and sat on a mat looking into a fire.

The flap to the hut opened and in walked Hisho followed by Canna. Hisho nodded at Canna and then the young girl left with a small smile in Botan's direction. Well that was new.

"Your done."

"What?"

"You are done here." Hisho said sitting down slowly as to not break her already fragile bones.

"I am done? How? I haven't even been here that long and I have so much more to learn." Botan said on the edge of the mat and her palms on the floor.

"You learn what you need as you need it. Not before and not after. You know how to use that bow, and how to shoot those arrows. Your powers are for you to master, but before then you must use yourself for other uses."

Botan blinked a few times. "What?"

"When the time comes you can use your powers, but before that don't try to use them unless needed and don't master them either." Hisho poked the fire with a stick. "When you return home," Hisho smiled at Botan, "don't tell anyone what happened." Botan let out a yell.

"I _don't _want to leave!"

"If I recall you are in a little stage called the mating period?" Hisho smirked and Botan turned bright red. "He needs to finish the test or he will kill to get to you, even if the person has nothing to do with you."

"How did you kn-"

"I know things dear Botan." Hisho pushed herself up slowly and walked to the door pulling the flap back. She stopped in the middle and looked back. "Be safe, and visit me ok?" She left.

Botan sat a moment looking at the fire. "Going home?" she mumbled.

"Yes you are." Canna said sitting next to her gracefully.

Botan blinked at her and stopped asking how she got in without Botan noticing, they did this often. Botan smiled at her. "You going home to?"

Canna shook her head. "This is my home Botan. My life is here with my father."

"But your mother-"

"She can wait until my father passes." Canna said looking into the fire as Botan just was. Fire really was a mesmerizing thing. "She can wait longer." Canna put her hand in her robe pocket and pulled a small parcel out. "Take this Botan, consider it a Christmas gift, but wait until Christmas to open it ok." Botan smiled as tear ran down her cheek.

"But I have nothing for you-"

"Your friendship is enough." Canna said embracing her. "That and traveling safely and bringing me some nicer shoes next time you visit." With that she stood and left quickly. They did have a friendship didn't they? Though it was a bit odd.

Botan looked at the small parcel in her palm and slowly slipped it into a pocket of her robe. She stood and looked at the fire one last time before pushing dirt on it with her foot and putting it out.

* * *

Nami sat alone, in the cave far from the temple, crying. She was alone with the demons again. They took her. And Kurama did nothing to stop them. Didn't he love her? Didn't he know she didn't do this? She was a puppet? She groaned as the demon moved nearby. She was naked and shivering under the thinnest blanket they would give her. She looked down at her body and swallowed a sob. They had done so many things to her, but the stain of blood on her thigh was the worst thing.

Was no one going to save her?

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**YESH! I updated fools! And another chapter coming soon! Hehe. I am so proud. **

**Please don't eat me.**

**Melimea**

**:3**


	20. Chapter Twenty

Botan was happy. Christmas was great. New Years had been great. Sad thing was she didn't remember much of it. From being tossed around from her friends to being stressed out by Hiei she was at a loss. Her body ached. Her mind ached. And her ability to control herself from screaming was running thin. Was this sexual tension or something? The testing stage had passed. They all knew that it had too. So, now, they just were. He didn't do anything, yet she felt as if she was melting from the inside when he looked at her. He didn't touch her in any way and yet her fingers burned to feel him. She had never felt this way before. The children had noticed something wrong with her, Yukina had taken then away a few days ago when she noticed this change in Botan.

Botan paced about the small home. Some snow had fallen, and then melted leaving a frozen ground. Yuskue had stopped by every now and then, concerned about something. About her? More then likely Keiko had put him in the dog house again and he had nothing better to do with his free time. Kuwabara had taken it upon himself to show Yukina how he was a children person and spent ever moment he could with them; Nilgato not at all delighted and Amy unable to contain her joy. Things had changed, and Botan hadn't noticed a thing. It was is if her eyes had closed and she couldn't open them. She hadn't expected feeling this confused.

Then there was Hiei. Something was going on with him. He avoided her, more then he used to. She felt as if she was filthy or something. She sat alone on a couch, sipping a cup of water wondering if she should take another long vacation and see if anything would change. She was still confused about a few other things. Kurama had left a week ago in search of Nami, by Botan's command. And that was all. He had yet to return. Botan knew that when he did the demons would return. Nami was a vessel, they needed her. And one of their goals had been accomplished with her, she hurt them emotionally, yet not intentionally.

Botan sighed and stood up, placed her cup on the counter and looked about the home. It was filthy. She hadn't cleaned it. What was the point, she was the only one in it these days. Once four, down to one. She was heart broken at that. The only joy she had was Canna's gift.

It was a pendent. Beautiful, and shiny. The perfect gift for Botan. She wore it all the time and would only pull it off to stare at it.

"I miss her."

"Her?" A fierce voice said from the corner. Botan turned around, her eyes wide in surprise and horror. Even after all that training she couldn't notice when someone entered the room, she was hopeless. He stood in the corner; arms crossed and face set in a cold look. She felt so broken. "What is that thing?" he indicated with his head.

"A gift from a friend." She stuffed it back down her shirt.

When had they gotten so cold?

-

-

-

Nami rolled over on her belly and held her leg. She had become deathly ill days ago. Yet they only mocked her, threw rocks, some still raped her. She sniffed, her nose no longer bleeding, yet blood all over her lips and chin. Her body was scared, all over. It hurt her to breath and move. She had done nothing to earn this pain. She was a tool they used, she didn't even remember what happened.

A snap caused her body to jerk about in fear. One of them was coming. She huddled together, ignoring the pain, trying to get away. The only thing that made her feel a bit easy was the torch. They _never _traveled with torches; maybe…maybe that meant something.

If it was possible she would have jumped for joy. Yet all she could do was cry for joy. It was** Kurama**. She would have run to him, again if it was possible. He looked at her, his eyes sad. Bending down he ran a hand over her chin. "What have they done to you?" He whispered.

-

-

-

Hiei couldn't explain himself, not that he ever did. He was being so cold to her. Even after all they had been through, he felt a fierce anger towards her. Every time he looked at her, smelled something that reminded him of her, saw the color blue; he ended up destroying something. Yet this time, he had to speak to her. And he did, though he noticed that she was already crying.

He felt no remorse.

He had left her there on the floor to take his anger out on a nearby tree. What was wrong with him? He had vowed to love her once, and now he felt like killing her. Was it because she left him? Because she wouldn't tell him where she was? What she had done? Or the fact that she was so weak right now. Hell, he had made her cry just from looking at her. He felt nothing towards her but anger.

"I loved you." He mumbled as a tree fell. "I loved you unconditionally." He was on a branch now just looking at nothingness. "I wanted you to be _mine._" He put his head in his hands. Moments later a cry of anger and pain was heard in the night. Hiei was angry; but he didn't know why.

-

-

-

Botan whipped her eyes. That _ass!_ He made her feel so insignificant now. As if she _was _dirt. She felt like what he used to think of her. "What did I do!?" She threw a dish at the wall; it shattered and fell about the room. Her whole body was shaking in rage; at herself, at him, at the situation.

She didn't bother to pick the pieces up as she left to her room. She fell onto her bed, her head buried in the pillow as she sobbed. They were supposed to be _in love! _Or so she had believed, she didn't know anymore.

After the night she had returned he had been the man she loved. But the next night he disappeared, he didn't return till New Years. When he did return he didn't look at her for days. Then he asked her questions she couldn't answer thanks to Hisho. She wanted to reach out to him and tell him everything, yet she could not. Why? Because it was part of her training. The pendant was on the floor, Botan glared at it. This anger welding up inside her was demanding release. She sat up and threw her pillow. The only thing that happened was a feather emitting from inside.

"I still love him." She mumbled, yet she felt that he no longer loved her.

-

-

-

Nami was sound asleep. Kurama made no move to wake her, no move to comfort her either. Her body was limp in his hands, but he knew she lived. Thankfully. He had killed. He had killed a lot in this rage. His hands once again would be stained in the blood of others. Though they were not innocent. They had evoked this wrath upon themselves. They took someone who was precious to him and harmed her in the worst ways. She was mentally and emotionally lost to him.

He found himself at Botan's home. He stood there for the longest time just looking at it. He wouldn't take her near the others. They would harm her. They didn't understand his devotion to this woman. Botan had a caring heart, she would help. He walked in, looking at the plate pieces on the floor. He could smell the trouble and anger. He placed Nami on a chair and wondered to Botan's room. She was crying into her kimono's sleeve. "Botan…" He mumbled. She looked up at him, tears still running down her face. He moved besides her and sat, collecting her in his arms. Great, two unhappy women; both mentally and emotionally unhappy. He shushed her as she sobbed on, petting her hair. The only thing he knew to do. She would tell him in time what was wrong. Nami was in need of healing, but she could wait a bit.

"He hates me." Botan sobbed into his shoulder, her nails digging into his arms. He pulled back to look at her, one eyebrow raised in confusion. "He won't look at me, and when he does I can feel the hate. He talks to me so coldly. He left me here _crying!_" She wiped her nose again with the sleeve.

That was a dirty kimono. He sighed and rubbed her back. "Shh, shh. Don't worry. I have things to explain to you, but first, I need you to help me." Botan looked hurt that he put his needs first but followed him out of the room. As she saw Nami her face cleared up and she rushed to her side. Even after all the pain she felt from that battle her heart bleed for Nami.

"Give me some time." Botan said as she lifted Nami and took her to the bed room. The door closing after her. Kurama waited a moment looking at the blood stains on the couch.

"Hiei," he sighed, "we have to _talk." _He wasn't going to enjoy this.

-

-

-

**Didn't expect that did ya?**

**Update soon, short chapters. Sorry.**

**Melimea**


End file.
